King's Death, Queen's Birth
by Maya Yoan
Summary: Full Summary Inside. In which Arthuria Pendragon and Mordred were reborn as twin sisters and they were reborn as the daughters of Cursed Lover, Demon Prince Meliodas and Goddess Princess Elizabeth.
1. Reborn

**.**

**Chapter 1 - Reborn**

**.**

* * *

**Summary**

_After the Fifth Holy Grail War ended, Arthuria Pendragon found herself was reborn as Meliodas and Elizabeth's 106th reincarnation named Alexandria. From another universe, after the Forth Holy Grail War ended where she realized her fault, Mordred found herself was reborn as Meliodas and Elizabeth's 106th reincarnation named Bellatrix, twin sister of Alexandria who practically her 'father', Arthuria. Without knowing each other's real identities, they grew up together as twin sisters, keeping their identity on their past life as secret even from their parent and their twin. After their father Meliodas and their comrades were framed for killing Great Holy Knight Zaratras, they had the chance to get back their names. They asked Meliodas if they could change their name and Meliodas accepted it. When Meliodas asked them what names that they wanted to use, the twin exchanged glances before they told him their new names._

_Alexandria (Arthuria) answered "Morgana"._

_Bellatrix (Mordred) answered "Arthuria"._

_They decided to take after those name, someone they shouldn't have to forget and the proof of their resolve. At that time, they just realized who was their twin sister._

* * *

After Fifth Holy Grail War in Fuyuki ended, Arthuria Pendragon found herself was reborn as Meliodas and the 106th reincarnation of Elizabeth's daughter named Alexandria. From another universe, after the Great Holy Grail War between the Red faction and Black faction ended where she realized her fatal mistakes and her real wish, Mordred found herself was reborn as Meliodas and the 106th reincarnation of Elizabeth's second daughter named Bellatrix, twin sister of Alexandria who practically her 'father', Arthuria.

Meliodas picked the older one, Arthuria who born as his firstborn daughter with Elizabeth. Looking down to blonde haired baby with Sapphire orbs in his arms with clear joy and delight on his expression, Meliodas exclaimed as he pointing to red-haired baby with Emerald orbs on Liz's arms "okay, it's all settled, then! This one who born first is Alexandria and our second is Bellatrix!".

Carrying their second daughter who had the same red fringes as hers but earning her father's Emerald orbs, Liz chuckled "the 'defender of men' and 'warrior', huh? Do you want to raise them into the Holy Knight like us?".

"no, no. Because they are our first babies, the first daughter goes by letter A and the second daughter goes by letter B—".

"oi, please don't tell me you're planning to have a bunch of kids with each of their names have a letter of alphabet that reach letter Z... it's kinda creepy!".

Meliodas trailed off for several seconds before he outright brightened "...actually, it's quite cool idea, Liz!".

"wait, Meliodas! Think about me who have to give birth 26 kids of ours later on, you jerk!", despite her protest, Liz grumbled with slight blush on her face "...well, although I don't mind to bear our children".

Unbeknownst by them, Arthuria and Mordred as the reborn twin thought that they had reborn as the daughter of quite crazy people as their parent, though they would undoubtedly love them as they grow up together.

This was the beginning of new journey for King of Knights and Knight of Treachery on their new life which they were reborn as twin sisters, the daughters of Cursed Lover, the Demon Prince Meliodas and the Goddess Princess Elizabeth.

* * *

**A/N :**

_so I've got crazy idea, what if Arthuria Pendragon (Saber) and Mordred (Red Saber) from Fate franchise of Type-Moon got the chance to meet and reconcile in their second life which they born as twin sisters and not only ordinary twin because they are daughters of cursed lovers, Meliodas and Elizabeth? So yes, I nailed this as experiment and if you'd like to know the continuation, just tell me the idea in case you want to see something from them (for example, if you want to see how they spend their childhood or something else here). This first chapter is kind of experiment but I hope you can tell me what you think._


	2. Second Chance

**.**

**Chapter 2 – Second Chance**

**.**

* * *

She remembered she had asked Bedivere to throw her Excalibur Sword back to The Lady Of The Lake on Avalon and she could feel that she fell back to Avalon. The last thing she remembered, was Bedivere who stood in front of her after he fulfilled her last order, before she closed her eyes slowly.

"_thanks to Shirou, I understand that I don't have to regret after I tried my best. Although it didn't end well, I've tried... but even so... if I still do have a regret, I only have one regret... just if I'm given second chance, I hope I can meet with you again to fix whatever happened between us... in the end, we can't have our reconciliation, Mordred?"_.

"will you really take it if you're given the second chance?".

After she landed somewhere, Arthuria opened her eyes. She was floating above the lake and everything around her was only white. It felt peace, so calm. Looking up, she asked someone in front of her "who are you?".

There was a dark cloaked figure with a pair of bat-like wings from his back. Death Scythe on his left hand and scroll on his right hand. His face was unseen due to his wide hood but from his voice, Arthuria recognized him as a man.

"allow me to introduce myself first, King Of Knights, Lady Arthuria Pendragon", he bowed his body before introducing himself as Thanatos, the Death God "and like I said, will you take it if you're given second chance? Everything will turn as you wished. Instead of you, someone else will be the King of Britannia and you also can have your reconciliation with your 'son', Mordred. We are, the Council of Gods decided you deserve to have the second chance from your achievement as long as you lived your life as 'King Arthur' and as Heroic Spirit Saber Class. We offer this to you now because you have found the enlightenment and peace for your life after your latest Holy Grail War".

Arthuria couldn't believe it. Once again, she felt grateful to her Master and lover, Emiya Shirou. Thanks to him, she could find the enlightenment and peace. Thanks to him, she also could get the new start of her life. This could be the start over for her life and it felt like dream. Her wish would be granted, she would be no longer a King and she could get her fresh start over with Mordred. Of course, she only had one answer. Before she said yes, however, Thanatos lifted his hand.

"but before you give your decision, I'd like you to choose between two choices", Thanatos snapped his finger, revealing two doors behind him. The red door on the left and the white door on the right "you have two choices about to where you will reincarnate. First, to human realm in modern time where you can meet with Emiya Shirou, your Master and lover again. You can live your life happily and peacefully with him again. You needn't to wield your weapon again. Second, you will reincarnate in Britannia, old Britain before you ruled all over Britain as their King where you can meet again with Mordred. Like I said, you will no longer be a King, somebody else will be the King because you will born as someone else's daughter. However, you will still need to raise your weapon in order to protect your beloved ones just like the old time. Think it carefully, Lady. You only can choose one door in between these two".

Arthuria was conflicted. If she chose the white door on the right, yes, she could meet again with Shirou and she could live her life happily, peacefully with him, without the needs to fight again and there was no need for her to raise her weapon again but she would lose her chance to have the reconciliation with Mordred. If she chose the red door, she would reincarnate to the past, where she hadn't been a King yet and Britain was still Britannia, its old self before she ruled over as a King. Her wish would be granted no matter how wrong it was (considering what Shirou said). She would not be King but somebody else would be and she could meet with Mordred again to have their reconciliation.

Thanatos asked again as he reached out his hand "now, which door you will take? Red door where you still have to walk down on the bloodied path or White door where you can live your life peacefully and happily with someone you loved?".

"_...Shirou, forgive me. Although I really want to see you again, but still..."_, Arthuria lifted her face with resolve on her face "I will choose the Red door".

* * *

Looking down to the surface of water, she inspected her form after the reincarnation in her 3 years old as Alexandria, the firstborn daughter of Meliodas, Great Holy Knight of Danafor Kingdom and his wife, Elizabeth. Somehow, she could understand what did Thanatos mean with she would still need to raise her sword to protect her beloved ones. She was the firstborn daughter of Great Holy Knight on Danafor Kingdom, after all.

She was glad that she still had her blonde hair although she rather missed her previously Emerald orbs. Unlike hers, her twin sister Bellatrix had Emerald orbs from their father while she had Sapphire orbs from their mother. Although, there was once when Bellatrix told her that she preferred Alexandria's blonde hair instead of her own red hair after Alexandria commented about how she preferred Bellatrix's Emerald orbs instead of her own Sapphire orbs.

One more issue, 'Alexandria' sounded similar with 'Alexander', right? Somehow, when she heard her name after she reincarnated as 'Alexandria' and no longer 'Arthuria', somehow she was remembered of Alexander the Great, King Of Conquerors, that Grizzly Bear... his words sometimes still stung her heart but she had no words to deny his words because what he said was the truth. Besides, thanks to him, she realized her mistakes so it was not like she could protest of anything. Though, she wondered what the King Of Conquerors and King Of Heroes would react when they knew what happened to her, to reincarnate into this strange world even without her Noble Phantasm. Both Excalibur and Avalon no longer belonged to her, obviously (which meant she would need other weapon when she was older. For now, well, she only would try to act as normal kid). Actually, it was not her main problem, she guessed. After all, people in this world, especially Holy Knights, were born with innate magic. Although not all people would born with strong innate magic that provide them to be the Holy Knight like their parent, but considering their parent (especially their father) being the Holy Knight, obviously she and Bellatrix would inherit some sort of innate magic power, right?

Scratch that. Her main problem was...

First, her Noble Phantasm that surely would affect to her body. After she pulled out Caliburn, she never got older but now, maybe she would get older and her body would grow into mature woman properly, right?

Second, in the name of whatever Gods and Creators of all worlds included this world, just please, she really hoped they wouldn't see her in this child version of her or they would laugh her off for sure! The first time that Grizzly Bear saw her, he immediately insulted her, not hoping that the 'little girl' like her to be the King Of Britain. The other one was even worse, he seduced her with his rude manners and his rude words, such arrogant, stabbed her with a sword of his Noble Phantasm when she jilted him after he proposed her?

Argh, just imagine how embarrassing it could be for her, was enough to make her covering her face and rolling on the ground like she did right now!

"Alexa!".

Turning her head behind, she saw her twin sister Bellatrix running to her as she swinging her wooden sword. Alexandria smiled, she knew of her twin sister's tomboyish antics. On their 3rd birthday, when their parent asked them about what they wanted, she remembered that Shirou once mentioned about how perfectly match her figure with the Lion, so Alexandria asked the stuffed animal Lion and books. Surprisingly, Bellatrix demanded sword and dagger, even exclaimed that someday she would be the King Of Knights and she just couldn't wait to be the King. She flinched and gulped that time (thankfully no one of her family noticed it seemed). Elizabeth, their mother brightened and cheered up, encouraged her instead to go after her high dream after telling her second daughter that before she could be the King Of Knights, she still had to win against their father first. Meliodas, their father laughed and encouraged them to go pursue their dream. As her twin sister, no wonder Bellatrix had so much resemblance with her but Bellatrix really reminded her with Mordred. Red was the color that symbolize Mordred. Most of Bellatrix's clothes had red colors, while hers was blue.

Picking up the book and her stuffed animal (Lion doll, of course) from the ground, she approached her twin "coming, Bella!".

Leaning her wooden sword (Meliodas and Liz didn't want to give her the real sword yet, so the wooden sword, that was it for now) on her shoulder, Bellatrix wondered before she cleaned the dust and grass off that stuck on her hair and her blue dress "what are you doing? Rolling on the ground and covering your face like that... see? It only made you dirty and mommy wouldn't like it".

Alexandria giggled sheepishly "sorry, just remembered of something that make me embarrassing... fret not, let's go home! It's time to have lunch!".

"um! I'm starving after my training!", holding her hand, Bellatrix dragged her back to home "do you think what is our lunch today?".

Alexandria shuddered at the worst memory of her life in this world "whatever, as long as it's not father who cook".

Bellatrix shuddered as well "indeed".

Unbeknownst by Alexandria (Arthuria), Bellatrix was indeed Mordred's reincarnation.

* * *

**A/N :**

_Here we have Arthuria's POV and next will be Mordred's POV._


	3. Atonement

**.**

**Chapter 3 - Atonement**

**.**

* * *

"wake up, you rebellious child".

Mordred groaned as she felt someone stomping the butt of staff (which actually the staff of Scythe, she realized it later) before she got up, feeling upset "what did you say?".

"rebellious child", Thanatos deadpanned "what? It's the truth".

"who the hell are you and what do you know of—".

"Mordred Pendragon, the 'son' of King Arthur... or rather I should say, the daughter of Lady Arthuria Pendragon and Lady Morgan Le Fay. Heck, the way you were born really strange as hell", Thanatos cut her off and cracked his neck, tilting his head left and right "but as if it's gonna be important anymore since you will be reborn".

Mordred was about to yell to him again but after his last words registered on her head "...excuse me?".

Thanatos grumbled about how annoying it was for them because they had to gather all Heroic Spirits "geez, it's not like we have any choice".

Long story short, on the Sixth Holy Grail War, the winner asked to change the past in order to prevent the tragedy on Fuyuki which created the new universe where the Forth and Fifth Holy Grail War in Fuyuki never happened because Holy Grail had been stolen on the Third Holy Grail War. Instead of having Forth and Fifth Holy Grail War in Fuyuki, the Holy Grail was stolen on the Third Holy Grail War which in result, created the Great Holy War between Seven Servants and Seven Masters from Red and Black faction. With Holy Grail was stolen, again, by Dragon Fafnir this time in order to prevent the so-called 'Salvation' for human beings from Amakusa Shirou's granted wish (to grant the immortality for all human in this world), the Council Of Gods held the urgent meeting.

"—and it was decided that we have to gather all Heroic Spirits and just send them all to their next life or next destination thus they will not wander on the realm of Spirits anymore, otherwise the realm of Spirits are gonna too crowded", Thanatos ended his explanation simply, pointing the list on his hand to Mordred "so yeah, you're included one of my list. I have to give judgment whether to just kick you to the Hell, to send you to the Heaven or to reincarnate".

Mordred asked, considering her next destination after contemplating how she had lived her life but still unimpressed "and? What are you gonna do to me? kick me to the Hell?".

"oh, knowing what happened, I'd like to because there's no way I'm gonna send you to the Heaven. Do you think how many lives that died because of you, despite your reason?", Thanatos chopped Mordred's head using the scroll on his hand "however, I'm gonna give you second chance. So, my judgment for you is to reincarnate into your next life due to request of certain people".

Holding back her urge to just kill this Death God no matter how impossible it was for her, Mordred felt curious "request of certain people? You mean someone else asked you to spare me so I can reincarnate? Who?".

Mordred thought it was her mother and she wasn't prepared at all when Thanatos instead told her "your Master, Kairi Shisigo and your father, King Arthuria Pendragon".

Mordred froze. Her father? No way! Why should she do it? She died because of her, so why should she ask this Death God to spare her rebellious child?

When Mordred was about to say something, Gilgamesh kicked the door and ran into this room "wait! Count me in, too!".

When Mordred looked confused as to who was this stranger, Thanatos sighed and facepalmed "...hold him down".

Iskandar appeared and held him down "gladly!".

In his younger version as Caster, Gilgamesh struggled out of Iskandar's iron grip "let me go, King Of Conquerors! Since that woman is gonna be born on that world, obviously I have to born on the same world with her!".

Iskandar was unimpressed "and? What are you gonna do after you're born on the same world with her, King Of Heroes? Make her your Queen?".

"drag her to my bed and make her kneeling in front of me".

Knowing this man aimed for her dear father, Mordred lifted Clarent on her hands "oi, can I destroy him into pieces so he won't reincarnate, ever?".

"no, unfortunately you can't. And we haven't finished yet", Thanatos waved his hands to Iskandar and Gilgamesh before continue his business with Mordred "considering how you and Lady Arthuria died, I know it must be tough for you to understand why. It's simple, because deep down in her heart, though you were indeed born of a witch and was denied the throne of Camelot Kingdom, for her, you are the greatest Knight and son she ever has and knew".

"liar...", Mordred felt her blood boiling and she lashed out, she let out every anger, hatred, despair and grudge she had towards her father ever since she was denied by her father "she wouldn't deny to accept me as her son or kill me, the traitor of his Kingdom, as a King if she truly thought of me as her son!".

"and what will you say after knowing how she's dead on your hand?".

Mordred gasped, looking up incredulously "what are you talking about? She's immortal and she's the one who killed me—".

"yes, but she had lost her regeneration ability that time after her Avalon was stolen and you stabbed her with your sword before you died. She grievously injured and she died", Thanatos knew that Mordred wouldn't believe it unless she saw it herself with her own eyes, so Thanatos let her to see it and snapped his finger "if you still don't believe it, see it yourself".

There.

Mordred saw it again, what happened on the battle of Camlann. After Mordred was stabbed by her, she did it unconsciously, to bring up her Clarent piercing through Arthuria's stomach. Arthuria impaled her sword on the ground, her blank eyes sent dread to Mordred's heart. Looking up as she gripped the hilt of her sword, Arthuria sadly stared to the scattered corpses around her. Bloods covered the ground and even the sunset looked like blood. The wind blew her blonde hair that stained with red. She touched her bloodied stomach without effort to stop it, only looking around the scattered corpses as if desperately looking for someone who survive.

Finally, Arthuria let out her break-down. She cried her heart out hysterically before she lowering her body, curling on the ground "everyone... Lancelot... Guinevere... Morgan... Mordred... forgive me... I don't deserve to be the King... at all...".

When Arthuria fell unconscious, Bedivere arrived there, ignoring his own injuries "King Arthur!".

Bedivere carried Arthuria to the Sacred place with hope that his King would recover and survive but after he laid her under the tree, Arthuria woke up, telling him to throw her Excalibur Sword to the Lake. In her last breath, Arthuria told Bedivere about her greates regret, for failed her people and her Kingdom before Arthuria closed her eyes slowly, telling him that she'd sleep for a while. After Arthuria died, her body was sent to the Garden of Avalon with the Lady of the Lake's aid.

When Mordred asked about Iskandar and Gilgamesh's relationship with Arthuria, Thanatos explained about Arthuria's efforts in Forth and Fifth Holy Grail War. After witnessing the conversation between Arthuria with Iskandar and Gilgamesh in the Banquet of the Kings, also conversation between Iskandar and Gilgamesh after Arthuria killed Caster (Gilles De Rais), Mordred noted to herself to talk about this with Arthuria later. In her heart, Mordred felt a little respect to Iskandar but she also felt angry to him for insulting Arthuria. For Gilgamesh, Mordred really wanted nothing to do with this guy but to cut him into pieces after she killed him.

What shocked Mordred was when Arthuria fought against Berserker who turned out to be Lancelot.

Mordred saw it all after that (because she asked for it), how Arthuria struggled to fight in her Forth and Fifth Holy Grail War.

"...how could I be so blinded by my rage, thus I never realized...", Mordred covered her face, crying silently _"...I failed to see this, I never realized how lonely and hurt you must have felt for bottling up your heart and feelings as human, father..."_.

"what you did... it's unforgivable. You indeed betrayed your father and your Kingdom but even if what you did was wrong, you can't be blamed either. You did it because what you want only your father's love and acceptance, right?".

Mordred kept weeping for what happened to Arthuria "but... I don't deserve such forgiveness after what I've done... I'm so selfish, only thinking about myself...".

Thanatos suggested "then go meet her again and fix everything".

This time, Thanatos showed his conversation with Arthuria. Mordred couldn't believe it at all when Arthuria chose to reincarnate to the world where she still should raise her sword. Instead of choosing her own happiness, where she could born in the world on modern era and be happy with the man she loved, Arthuria still chose to reincarnate to the world where she still should fight just because of what? Just to meet with **her** again, her rebellious child who indirectly killed her and brought the fall upon their Kingdom, so they could have their reconciliation. Knowing this, obviously Mordred couldn't say no to Thanatos' offer, right?

Before she went to the new world where she would reincarnate, Thanatos reminded her "remember, you have to have reconciliation with Lady Arthuria as your father's wish. Even your Master, Shisigo Kairi also hoped it, because as a father he also would want to see you reconcile with your father".

* * *

Thanatos had warned her that she and Arthuria would born as twin sisters but Mordred didn't expect to ended up in this family. The first thing she could feel after she was born, was the warmth of a mother and proud joyful of a father.

After ridiculous bantering between Meliodas and Liz on their born, Mordred noted dryly _"...shit. Looks like I've reborn in crazy family, Master"_.

As her atonement, Mordred who born as Bellatrix vowed to herself that she would protect her twin, her older sister Alexandria, her father Arthuria Pendragon from their previous life. She had no idea at first, because what she knew only training to be stronger so she could protect her family in this second life and perhaps someday, if Alexandria remembered her life as Arthuria, Bellatrix could apologize and had the reconciliation with her as 'Mordred'. Little did she know, that it was not only her and Arthuria who were sent by Thanatos to reincarnate in this world.

The first one she met was Tristan.

That day, suddenly Meliodas came home bringing a red-haired baby with Sir Loire, one of Holy Knights under Meliodas' supervision. Bellatrix looked back and forth between poker-faced Alexandria and froze Liz.

Looking straight to her father and the baby, Alexandria said with her flat face "...your illegitimate son, father?".

Liz and Bellatrix choked on their drinks while Meliodas scowled and Sir Loire fell into laughter fit.

Bellatrix shook her body "sister! what are you talking about?".

Alexandria didn't budge "just kidding".

Liz smiled down with intense aura "from where did you learn those lines, daughter?".

Alexandria flinched and hid behind Bellatrix "from books that I read and Bellatrix sometimes told the story".

Bellatrix squawked "sister, don't hide behind me and make me the scapegoat here!".

"funny, Alexa. I don't expect it at all from you because I more expected it coming from your mother, or perhaps your sister for her usual pranks", Meliodas clapped his hands after he punched Sir Loire, giving the baby to Liz "and for your question, no".

Sir Loire cleared his throat "he is the son of Sir Rivalen and Blancheflor. His father died on the battle when he did his mission in the outskirt and his mother died on the childbirth so he's parentless and with no relatives, I ask Sir Great Holy Knight about the solution".

Alexandria had the mystic eyes (though she never told everyone in this world after she was reborn) to identify someone so yes, Alexandria recognized him as Tristan "...I don't mind at all to have a little brother, father. What is his name?".

As for Bellatrix, she didn't have ability like her twin but looking at the always-closed-eyes and red hair, Bellatrix really reminded of that man, not to mention she also remembered who were Tristan's parents so yes, she also recognized him as Tristan "will he be our little brother?".

Meliodas looked up to Liz "it means we will have one more child. You don't mind?".

"why not? I think it's no problem as long as our kids don't mind", Liz referred to the twin who pestering the red-haired baby "his name is Tristram. How?".

Alexandria saluted "yes, mom".

Bellatrix lifted her hands up "yay! We have a little brother!".

They indeed got an adopted little brother when they were 3 years old but only a year after that, when the twin turned into 4 years old (Tristram 1 years old), they lost their mother and their home, even got separated from their father in the tragedy.

* * *

**A/N :**

_Okay, so let me make it clear here and now. The reason of why I don't tag this as crossover because :_

_First, I don't familiar with crossover. I mean, I don't know how to tag it as crossover because it's easier on AO3._

_Second, this story will entirely happen in Nanatsu No Taizai universe where I only borrow some characters from Fate Series who reborn in Nanatsu No Taizai universe._

_Third, if I tag this into the crossover, which one I should tag other than Nanatsu No Taizai? Because I need to tag Fate/Stay Night, Fate Apocrypha and Fate/Grand Order (considering I got the inspiration and took the characters from there) so yeah, better to just put it in single tag story rather than crossover._

_If you still think this should be tag as crossover, please PM or leave the comment in the review box as to why should I and how do I tag the crossover? Thank you._


	4. Chance Meeting

**.**

**Chapter 4 – Chance Meeting**

**.**

* * *

**(Arthuria's POV)**

I don't realize it at first, that this is the day where we will lose our mother. What we knew, this morning everything was still okay. Father said he was gonna visit his friend who lived out of this Kingdom, so he was gonna go back home rather late and mother said she was gonna work as usual, but she would go back home on the lunch.

Then everything went to hell.

Instead of our mother, it was Sir Loire who came to our house, telling us to evacuate immediately.

What I know, Sir Loire's carrying our little brother Tristram on his hands while I'm holding hands with my twin. We're running on the street, looking for another survivor (or to be more precise, our parent) in our way to get out of Danafor who is under attack. On the halfway, there's a fallen rock upcoming from above so I push Bellatrix to Sir Loire. That's how I get separated from them. My twin sister is so stubborn and persisted, she's tried to dig or climb the fallen rock that blocking our way and Sir Loire's tried to persuade her, insisted that he's gonna save me so she should stay with Tristram on the other side.

This is something I have to do.

Calmly, I put my hand on the rock "Sir Loire, take my sister and brother out of this place, now. You are ordered by my mother to pick us out of our home and you already fulfill your job. Now, I'm asking you to bring my sister and brother out of this place, safely".

Sir Loire sounded appalled "but—".

"it's an order!", I know they can't see me, but I still try to smile reassuringly "don't worry. It's alright, I'm gonna find my own way out of this place. Bella, as his older sister, you have to take care of our little brother. Take care of Triss. Let's meet again on the grass-field of the valley near the mountain where we usually play, okay?".

I can hear something shuffle before Sir Loire answers me "as you wish, Lady".

I can hear my sister's screams after I heard Sir Loire asking her to leave "NO! SISTER!".

Her voice is only getting far the longer I hear it. I lean my forehead on the rock "don't worry, we will meet again as long as the Fate wish so. I'm sure of it".

I wipe my tears that disguised by the rain before I run to find another way to get out of this place, but I don't expect of what I'm gonna see after this. I cover my mouth after I see it in horror before I drop to my knees.

I see it... my mother is killed by an unknown purple-skinned Creature...

Sweet voice within my head whispers _**"it's a Demon"**_.

Across from my mother who is stabbed by the Demon's claw, is my father who staring with horror and shock.

Everything's happened too fast after that.

What I know, that Demon was kicked by my father before my father went to hug mother for the last time, crying. Behind him, the Demon who killed my mother struggled to get up but it won't do. I walk to that Demon before I stand right in front of this Demon. I don't care for whatever reason this Demon killed my mother, nor I care about why. What I know, this Demon killed my mother, the only mother that I've ever got after I lost one in my previous life, Lady Igraine that I barely remembered. I let my anger, hatred, grudge, sadness, sorrow and rage to fulfill me as I reach out my hand.

Once again, that voice whispers _**"use it".**_

"this is for my mother", I remember that I have made a pact with certain Goddess, Supreme Deity, so I can use Holy Spear as my main weapon, or more known as Sacred Treasure in this world, that has been planted in my body. Holy Spear appears on my hand before I launch my attack to this Demon as I cry out "**Rhongomyniad!**".

That Demon is flying to the sky, I don't know where it's gonna land but I don't care. I summon three pairs of white-feathered wings that come out of my back before I leap to him. Pointing my Holy Spear to that Demon, I send another attack that surely will gravely hurt him or hopefully enough to kill him. Without knowing where that Demon will end up, I land on the ground and my wings disappear. Walking aimlessly on the street, I have no idea what should I tell to Sir Loire, my sister and my brother about my mother.

Is this Karma for my Sins on the previous life? Hah, perhaps.

I feel all my energy leaving my body before I collapse forward, but someone gently catches me and wraps their arms around me.

Who?

"finally I found you, my King".

I mumble weakly, too numb to recognize who is this "...I'm no longer a King".

"for me, you will always be my King. What I must yet accomplish, if nothing else... is still within my hands. I will always protect you till the very end and when the time's come... please, render your judgment on my sins. That is the only reason I am here".

I lift my head and my eyes widen "it can't be... you are...".

There's no mistaking it. His loyalty to me is unwavering. Of all people, he's the only one who loyal to me to the very end.

In my head, I feel like I heard someone telling me _**"this is no longer the story of the former King Of Knights and the former Knight Of Treachery, but also the Knight who began to trudge forward. this is a story of certain Knight from the land that was burned away because of a mistake that was made long ago, looking for the end of his journey. The radiance of his arm will forever undimmed. Even then and now, he still seeked for an end to his journey. His loyalty to you is unwavering. He is the one and only, the most loyal of your Knights, the one-arm Knight"**__._

"_how could you be here? What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here so how..."_, although my mind is fulfilled by these questions, I only can call his name as I see his gentle smile. Even if he's far younger than I remember (perhaps he's reincarnated too?) but the way he looks at me and the care on his voice, sweet and gentle smile on his face doesn't change. Remembering what happened to my mother just now, I can't stop my tears "...Bedivere...".

I'm not sure why I'm crying, either due to my lost of my mother or the relief of meet with my trusted ally. He looks startled when I start crying but he doesn't ask me what happened, only letting me to cry on his chest before he carries me, telling me that we need to get out of this place as soon as possible and treat my wounds. I just realize that bloods flowing out of my head when he mentions it, before I lose my consciousness.

* * *

**(Mordred's POV)**

I'm really scared that I want to cry out loud for my sister. My father in previous life, Arthuria Pendragon, she did it again. She's always like this, I know it. She always sacrificed and put other's importances on top of hers own well-being. This time, she did it for me. I want nothing but to run back to her side, but she has asked me to take care of our brother and meet again on our favorite place where we can see this Kingdom from there. I choose to believe her this time, that's the only reason of why I trudge forward and refuse to cry even under this rain that can easily disguise my tears. I can cry later, but for now, I have to be strong for my brother and my twin sister.

In the halfway, Sir Loire stops and asks me to take care of my brother, handing my brother to me before he pulls out his sword, asking me to hide with my brother nearby. I obey him this time, carrying my li'l brother on my arms before hiding behind the pillar.

I see it. Dragon and strange creature I don't know—

"_**it's a Demon"**_.

I don't know who it was, but thank you for telling me. When I see Sir Loire is cornered, I put down Tristram on the ground, safely wrapped in his blanket and wondering if he's able to sleep even in this commotion as I look at his ever-closed eyes "heh, I wonder if you wake up or not?".

Looking behind, I see that monster attacks Sir Loire with its claw and my eyes widen at the sight of his bloods flowing out of his body. When he collapses on the ground with those blank eyes, mouthing to tell me to run away, my anger is going uncontrollable. I know I'm short-tempered but I deserve to be angry this time right, father?

My father in this life, Meliodas, told me once that I'm indeed short-tempered compared to my twin but there's a time when we need to be angry and we are allowed to be angry. Sir Loire has been kind to us and he's helpful person, the kindest man of Holy Knights who work under my father Meliodas. I have the right to be angry now, right?

I feel magic power seeping on my body before I reach out my hand. This sword, my Noble Phantasm or more known as Sacred Treasure in this world, is no longer the demonic Sword as my rebellion against my beautiful father, but as the proof and resolve of my loyalty to protect my family and precious people in this land where I born "**Clarent!**".

With anger as my main source of magic power, surprisingly I can swipe them all with one move. I hear someone's weak chuckles nearby and I see Sir Loire is the one who chuckling weakly. I go straight to help him as Clarent goes back into my body "Sir Loire! Hold yourself together!".

"no, little Lady... I'm satisfied already... now I know... that you're... so much like your parent... you're gonna be the pride of your parent... I'm sure of it...", Sir Loire lifts his hand, cupping my cheek "I know you're a good girl... who care deeply to your family... but I always wonder why... does your eyes always look sad... as if you bear an unforgivable sins... and you've always burdened yourself with it... just like your twin sister has...".

My eyes widen. The truth of Sir Loire's words feel like sword piercing my heart but his kind words are too good for me and I feel like I don't deserve for it. I can't stop my tears and grab his hands tightly "I am sorry... Sir Loire... I'm so sorry... I couldn't save you...".

"nah, don't be... a child like you... should have enjoyed your life more...", Sir Loire chuckles, patting my head "you can cry now... let it all out... so you can smile again tomorrow... I hope the life will not be crueler than this for you... you two are still too young... to hate this world...".

I nod my heads because it's the only thing I can do right now. After Sir Loire passed away, I cry for the lost of someone that I haven't felt for a long time until I hear someone calling. I see two tall man stand tall behind me, though they look far younger than I remembered.

"I can't believe this...", blonde haired green-eyed man stares down to me "are you... Mordred?".

"_no way... how could they be here? Gawain and Lancelot..."_, I wipe my tears and I choose to not answer their question. I don't know if they've reincarnated to this world too or something, but considering one of them recognized me and the other one looks like ready to kill me with his sword, it means they must have remembered everything about their past life. I pick Tristram up from his hideout "let's go, brother. We have to go, to where our older sister waiting for us".

I glance sideways from the corner of my eyes, they only stand still and don't follow me. I walk away under the rain before I'm startled by Gawain who picks me up. Ignoring my protest, Lancelot snatches Tristram from my hands before telling me that they will help us to get out of this place.

On the outskirt, there, where I have promised to meet with my sister, we wait and we have an unexpected guest "both you and your sister have quite interesting magic, huh?".

We turn our head and meet with shoulder-length dark-haired golden-eyed woman with voluptuous body who levitates on the air. She lifts her finger, pointing behind us "ah, looks like the ones you've been waiting for, have finally arrived here".

Just like me, Lancelot and Gawain also turn their head and we find someone, white-haired green-eyed man with silver right hand cladded in white cape that stained with bloods. He is slowly walking to our direction, bloods flowing out of his right hand and his vacant eyes frighten us who wondering if he's alright. My twin sister in on his arms, covered in bloods just like him. He collapses but still holding my sister.

I run to them without thinking twice "big sister!".

The mysterious woman snaps her finger again and this time, both my twin sister and the man who keeps holding her disappear from our sight. Turning my head, I growl "who are you? What are you doing to my sister?".

"don't worry, little girl. I'm your parent's, Meliodas and Elizabeth's friend. My name is Merlin, the Sorceress Merlin", this beautiful woman who claimed herself as Merlin reaches out her hand to us "come with me, we have to get out of here and more importantly, we have to take care of your wounds".

Well, we couldn't say 'no' to that, not when we don't even have any choice left.


	5. To Repent Our Sins

**.**

**Chapter 5 – To Repent Our Sins**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : **

_So, to prevent the confusion from my readers (who gently told me about it), I've decided it, let's just use their real name with the remainders of their names on NNT universe (at least until they changed their name)._

_Arthuria = Alexandria (means the 'defender of men')_

_Mordred = Bellatrix (means 'warrior')_

_Tristan = Tristram (means __'noise', 'to clatter' or 'bold'__)_

_Bedivere = Oliver (means 'the Olive tree', 'Elf Army', 'Olive [symbol of peace]', 'affectionate' and 'peaceful')_

_Gawain = Leonhard (means 'strong, brave and bold as a lion') Eleodore (means 'gift from the sun')_

_Lancelot = Douglas (means 'dark water') Marlow (means 'drained lake')_

* * *

Under the rain as he looked down to her unconscious form, she looked so tiny on his arms. It reminded him with the time when she was dying on his arms. Not again. He wouldn't lose her again. This time, he would do anything to protect her and save her.

Bedivere reached out his hand "Gods forbid, you are not allowed to die here and now, my King. Just like this is time for me to fulfill my oath and to repent my Sins, this is also the time for you to earn back your Sheath".

Avalon, the Sheath of holy sword Excalibur appeared in front of Bedivere's hand silver right arm above her body. He had found it, or to be more precise it was given by Thanatos before the Death God sent him to this universe and he would give it back to his King (although she had said that she was no longer a King). After Avalon was planted in her body, her wounds started healing, her face wasn't that pale and her breathing become steadier. Bedivere felt relieved after she looked better. Carrying her on his arms, he intended to get out of the destructed Danafor but he reached out his hand to the side.

Face to face against a bunch of monsters that leaked out of the Demon realm, Bedivere lifted shining sword in his arm while his other arm tightened his grip on his unconscious King "looks like we can't get out of this place easily".

Well, it didn't matter at all. Even if he had to fight against an army, even if the entire world turned to him as his enemy, he would raise his sword and fight alongside his King, for his King.

* * *

"I still wonder how could you sleep this soundly", Mordred grumbled, carrying Tristan on her hands. Despite her harsh words, she never let him go, not when Merlin, Gawain or Lancelot offered to take the baby over from her hands. She simply didn't want to let him go. In fact, carrying him like this instead bringing calmness to her. She had been waiting in the hallway outside Merlin's laboratory (where the Sorceress had been busy on treating her twin and Bedivere after she brought them all here to her house) and sending fitful of worried stares in front of the locked door. As long as she sat on the floor carrying the sleeping baby, Gawain and Lancelot had crouched and sat on each side of her and Tristan. Looking up to the door, Mordred sighed heavily _"and why it took so long for her to just treat their wounds? I swear I'm gonna barge into that room or kick the door if I have to wait for 15 minutes further..."_.

As if she could hear her mind, Merlin opened the door and rolled her eyes when she looking down to Mordred "...I have a hunch feeling that you're gonna barge into this room or kick the door if you have to wait for 15 minutes further".

If not because of the tensed situation, Gawain and Lancelot would laugh it off.

Mordred wasn't amused, she only stood up with a scowl, steadying Tristan on her arms "glad to know that you at least understand it. How is my sister's doing?".

Merlin touched her chin thoughtfully "after I have observed them for a half hour, I conclude nothing I can do with them".

Gawain, Lancelot and Mordred turned pale and it was Mordred who yelled first "you mean you wasted a half hour inside only to tell us that you can't save them?!".

Looks like it was enough to startle Tristan because next second, Tristan cried. Rocking him on her arms, Mordred shushed him to no avail, the little baby was still crying. Merlin crouched and asked her to hand over him to her. This time, Mordred unwillingly gave him to her.

Cradling the baby on her arms, Merlin clarified "sorry, looks like I picked the wrong words. I mean, I needn't do anything to treat their wounds because their wounds have healed themselves. Just take a look on them inside".

Mordred knitted her eyebrows. Lancelot and Gawain exchanged glances before the three of them barged into the room. Indeed. Both Bedivere and Arthuria's wounds healed slowly as bluish green warm light surrounding their body. How could this be?

Merlin came into her laboratory, carrying the calmed-down baby on her arms "I assume that they have the regeneration ability. Not too surprising, considering their heritage... but still interesting".

Lancelot as the oldest, asked her "what's that supposed to mean?".

"this kid is Druid. Druid Clan is known as the worshiper of Goddess Clan. They possess healing ability to cure and heal, most of them. The proof is his silver hair though it's rare for Druid to have regeneration ability. That's why I said it's interesting", Merlin pointed to Bedivere. Before she looked straight to the little girl beside Bedivere. Knowing her mother and considering the magic power that Merlin felt from her, obviously it was because of her mother. However, contemplating the twin's young age, Merlin knew that Meliodas must have not told them about the curses on their family, not yet. Merlin also didn't know if she was allowed to tell them or not because she thought it was Meliodas and Elizabeth as their parent who had the right and responsibility to tell them, mostly the former because the latter was most likely not in the position to able to say anything about the curses. Very well, Merlin thought she just could blurt out half of truth, then. Looking down to Mordred, Merlin smiled "well, for your twin, I don't know if your parents ever tell you about this or not, but from your mother, you're still the descendants of Goddess Clan. That's why, the miasma that leaked from Demon realm didn't really affect you and your siblings, right?".

Mordred blinked her eyes. That's new. Wait, something was off. Looking up to her little brother, she pointed out "but... Triss isn't our siblings, he was adopted by our parents. How could he not affected by the miasma as well?".

Merlin shrugged "I just could say that he got influenced by your ability, perhaps".

The realization came to their head. It must be the **Divine Protection** they had gotten before they were reborn in this world.

Merlin offered them to join her in the dinner despite their lack of food and drinks, reassuring them that those two would be alright and they should just let them sleep. Feeding the baby on her arms, Merlin opened the conversation "so... I assume all of you lost your family and home on Danafor Kingdom, considering how you ran out of the destructed Danafor Kingdom. Can you tell me your name and your background? I mean, yes, I know about Tristram, Alexandria and Bellatrix because your parents are my friends. However, I have no idea about the others".

"we lived on the Danafor. Like you said, we lost our family and home thanks to the catastrophe", putting down the spoon on his hand, purple-haired teenager, Lancelot glanced to his best friend from his previous life "my name is Douglas Marlow and you can call me Marlo. He is my little brother, twin brother".

Gawain cheerfully introduced himself "my name is Leonhard Eleodore. Just call me Leon!".

Lancelot continued "and before you ask us, yes, we are the non-identical twin brothers. I take after our father and he takes after our mother. Unlike the identical twin sisters there, that's why we—".

Mordred cut him off mercilessly before she sipped her drink "so that's why you two don't look alike? Not to mention your face looks so vicious while your twin looks so feminine".

Merlin laughed hardly at Mordred's comment, even Tristan joined her with innocence giggles as if he could understand the conversation. Gawain twitched his eyebrow up and down in irk but still reminding that his opponent was still a child while Lancelot moped, knowing Mordred had the right to hate him although Mordred also the part of it (the destruction of Britain that led to the death of King Arthur and destroy their Kingdom in one generation).

Bedivere knocked the door to the dinner room "excuse me, someone can explain to us where are we?".

They snapped their head (or simply lifted her head for Merlin's case) to see Bedivere carried Arthuria and stood in front of the door. Bedivere only wore his sleeveless undershirt so yes, his silver right arm could be seen by them. If they remembered, Bedivere lost one arm in the battle so he only had one arm. Here, they saw the right arm that was supposed to be not there, it was indeed there.

Mordred jumped to approach her "sister! You're awake!".

Knowing Mordred would want to hug her, Bedivere wanted to put her down but Arthuria refused to let him go, instead cuddling against him and tightened her arms around his shoulders, burying her face on the crook of his neck. Bedivere blushed slightly but still looking to her in concern. Mordred lowered her hands to the side and dropped her head further with downcast expression. Gawain and Lancelot shared the impressed and concerned glances.

Merlin offered him to join them in the dinner before asking him to explain his identity "who are you?".

Bedivere introduced himself with his new identity, the one he got once he arrived on this universe. After he put Arthuria on the chair in between him and Mordred, he bowed his head to Merlin and crossed one arm in front of his chest "my name is Oliver. I'm only a child from the Druid who traveled all around Britannia and coincidentally passed by the Danafor. Thank you very much for helping and accepting us in your house, Lady".

"only a Druid and traveler, huh?", Merlin narrowed her eyes to Bedivere's arm and smirked cunningly "but from your good manners and sword ability, I'd like to say that you are a Knight instead of simply 'Druid and traveler', Oliver".

Just to make sure the safety of Meliodas and Elizabeth's children, Merlin observed it including when Bedivere fought against those monsters to get out of Danafor only with a sword in one arm when his other arm carrying Arthuria.

Bedivere smiled bitterly "and that's only what I will be, once I find someone worthy that I can serve as a Knight for his King".

For the first time after she had been silent, Arthuria remarked with thin smile "then I believe you will be the most loyal Knight, ever".

As he looking down to her, Bedivere smiled, this time not bitter but fulfilled with joy and relief "it's an honor to hear it from you, Lady".

Mordred, Gawain and Lancelot couldn't deny that fact. Because in fact, even after Lancelot kidnapped Guinevere and left, even after Gawain demanded their King to kill Lancelot that lit up the civil war with Mordred who led the rebellion, Bedivere was the only one, the most loyal of her Knights.

* * *

"fix, I don't like him, that Oliver...", Mordred puffed her cheeks in cute manners "older sister has been clinging to him for days!".

Yes, her twin had closed her heart and clung to Bedivere instead. Mordred felt disheartened by this. It felt like the old time when she only could see her father's back from far distance.

Gawain leaned his chin on his palm, patting Mordred's head "now, now, Bella, it can't be helped if she feels attached to her savior, right?".

After helping Merlin to clean up and put the clothes on Tristan, Lancelot sat beside them "you think so? I don't think so".

"me neither", and even if it was the case, Mordred wouldn't approve it. She nibbled her finger, dangling her legs "I feel like sister hides something from me, like she tried to figure out about how to tell me but about what?".

"how it feels like to be the twin sisters, Bella?", came to think of it, Gawain was a brother with her in their previous life so no need a long time to get along well for them, although there was still a distance in between them considering what happened on their previous life, not to mention they also didn't know if each other remembered about their past-lives or not "because I and my brother usually will tell each other about whatever make us irritated and just finish it with our punches".

Lancelot narrowed his eyes "no, I am not. Mostly, it's you who always tried to pick up the fight and I ended up getting scolded by our parent. You are the one who always dragged me into trouble, Leon".

Gawain cracked his knuckles "you want to fight, bro?".

After Mordred took over Tristan on her hands, the twin brothers (Lancelot and Gawain) fought. Looking down to the wrestling boys on her side, Mordred sighed heavily and thought about how this was her life now. The fight between them had been the routine and she wondered how could they always get along well again after their fight?

Mordred glanced to where she saw Oliver carrying Arthuria as they wandered on Merlin's garden last time, only to get her eyes widened when she realized that they were no longer there "AH! Goddamn it! Where have they gone?".

The wrestling had stopped and Lancelot sighed "um, for the sake of your little brother and you as well, wouldn't it be more proper for you to soften your speech?".

"humph, I don't want to hear anything from you, jerk Doggy", Mordred spat before asking Gawain to take care of her little brother "I have to find my sister, bye!".

Gawain successfully got closer to Mordred, to the point he had gotten her trust with her little brother (compared to the first time they met when she had sternly refused to hand over her little brother other than Merlin) and it made him glad. Though, he felt sympathy for his best friend who reborn as his older twin brother "yo, Lancelot, are you okay there?".

"she hates me. I understand why and how", Lancelot moped for not the first time before he tried to get himself together "but that if **she** remembered. Do you think she remembered us, Gawain? Mordred, the King and Sir Bedivere, I mean".

"honestly, I don't have any idea. Aunt wasn't the type of someone who could be open-hearted to every people, unless they are the people who close to her like Sir Bedivere. We know how skeptical Mordred can be, not all people can earn her trust", Gawain referred to Arthuria, his aunt and he wasn't sure as well "about Sir Bedivere... I have a hunch feeling that he indeed remembered but he just tried to protect the King from us. I guess he's still contemplating about whether he can believe us or not. No wonder, I even don't know if the King and Bedivere can believe **us**, I mean you, Mordred and me, after getting betrayed by us".

Lancelot narrowed his eyes "only me and Mordred who betrayed her, not you".

Gawain scowled at that "and in case you forgot, I was the one who forced her to keep pursuing and fight you to death which led to Mordred's rebellion who took advantage of it to take the throne. I was the one who caused the civil war lit up, which ended up bringing the death to our King. If it's not the betrayal, then what else?".

Lancelot sighed heavily. They had had this kind of argue before, many times in fact, ever since the day they discovered that each other of them still possessed their past-lives memories. They had fought with their fists or simply argue like this time about the very same one problems. Lancelot stood and pinched the bridge of his nose "look, I don't think we can figure out the solution to fix the problem here unless we face it straight. We have to ask Oliver and the Ladies, about whether they remembered their previous life as Sir Bedivere, Mordred and King Arthur. Remember what Thanatos told us before when we were given the second chance to live our life here? We would be reborn here in this very same universe in order to repent our Sins. So yes, I believe they remember".

"very fair. How about we start it with Oliver, then?", Gawain suggested "I think something within him changed. I don't know how, what or why but I guess... it's the death of our King, that has changed him. Like our King said, he is the most loyal of her Knights and to witness her death in front of his eyes, I know it must have changed him a lot".

They had agreed to meet and confront the three of them and when they were about to entrust Tristan to Merlin, they were shocked to see the twirling typhoon from far distance.

Gawain protectively secured Tristan on his arms "what's that?".

Lancelot looked up in wonder and awe, one hand ready on the hilt of his sword on his hip "such powerful magic...".

Merlin could sense from who and where this magic came from "I feel it coming from Bellatrix. This is bad. Oliver and Alexandria are there too".

Gawain and Lancelot exchanged shocked glances. Shit.

* * *

Mordred found Bedivere and Arthuria on the riverbank where her twin stood face to face with Bedivere who dropped one knee in front of her. Huh, seemed like they were having serious conversation. Mordred halted the urge to get out of her hiding place just to kick and send Bedivere to the river nearby when he grabbed her twin's hands _"that jerk, I swear I'm really gonna beaten him black and blue later in case he does something weird to my twin..."_.

"if you're that worried, my Lady, I'm gonna help you to talk with her. She has the right to know".

At his remark, Mordred frowned _"know about what?"_.

"I know. You saved me back then and took me out of that place. I know I always can believe you. It's not that I don't believe my twin sister, but I'm afraid... you saw it, right? When she cried and hugged me as she told me about Sir Loire's death, how emotional she can be", Arthuria frowned as she squeezed his hand, she hated how she was still doubt of Mordred because she knew little about her "I want to tell them but I'm afraid of how she would react... when she knew that I saw our mother was killed in front of our father's eyes...".

When Mordred walked out of the bushes, Bedivere and Arthuria snapped their head to her and turned slightly paler.

Arthuria gasped "Bella, you... you heard it...".

"I heard it very clearly. You said mother was killed and father saw it happened in front of his eyes? It's a lie, right? You knew and you didn't tell me?", unintentionally, Mordred activated her magic power as the strong wind along with fire and electric waves surrounding her body "who... who is the bastard that dare to kill mother?!".

Arthuria tried to get closer to her but knocked away as strong wind sent her back, rolling on the ground. Bedivere successfully caught her and they looked up to the mini storm with Mordred as the center of the typhoon. In her anger, Mordred let out her outburst of rage and frustration, accusing her for 'never cared about her' from the first place. When Merlin, Gawain and Lancelot arrived there, they saw Arthuria had this determination and iron-cladded resolve (the ones Merlin had seen on her mother, Elizabeth, several times) on her eyes before she started walking forward to the typhoon.

Bedivere reached out his hand "Lady, don't come closer?!".

Arthuria shouted on top of her lungs and kept walking forward "just stay on your place, Oliver! It's an order! All of you, as well!".

Merlin was impressed, thinking that she, with that tiny body, looked like imperious Queen. Bedivere dropped to his knees and gritted his teeth but he did obey her. Lancelot and Gawain shared knowing but concerned looks.

Still not want to cancel her magic, Mordred yelled in rage "you are not gonna get closer to me at all!".

Arthuria smirked, challenging "and I'd like to see you try. **Try** to send me away this time".

Ignoring the startled or horrified yelps from the others, stinging burns from the fire and electric waves, the scratches and cuts that started bleeding all around on her body or her torn dress as the impact of the typhoon, she kept walking forward. After Mordred stopped her magic power and stared to her in horrified, Arthuria sighed in relief and wobbly collapsed forward though she successfully wrapped her arms around her twin's shoulders "my my, I know you have such temper, but can you at least listen to me first? I tried to figure out about how to tell you about mother without hurting you in the process here... not to mention how father's gonna react when he knew...".

"it's not a lie...", Mordred caught her as her twin dropped to her knees on the ground "but why... how could you keep going, to walk forward and smile, to not cry... even after witnessing mother's... why did you so recklessly go into...".

Arthuria smiled fondly and cupped her wet cheek at that "because I still have you and our little brother. I also... can't manage my heart and feelings really well... regarding about what happened to mother and Sir Loire, but because I still have someone who needs me and wait for me like you and our little brother, I can strengthen myself...".

Mordred burst out into cry. How could she accuse her for never cared about her? When in fact, she was too afraid to hurt her in the process when she, as her twin, had to tell her the truth about their mother's demise. Hugging her twin but still be careful to not hurt her further, Mordred cried out "sister, I'm so sorry! Forgive me! I'm so...".

"shush, don't cry. I'm fine", Arthuria patted her back before she felt the bloodloss (which she cursed herself inwardly, since when did she become this weak, but perhaps it was because of her still too young and fragile, delicate child body) causing the headache and she sleepily mumbled "but if you don't mind at all... I'll sleep for a while...".

When Mordred yelped in fright as she tightened her grip on her twin, Bedivere crouched beside them "excuse me, Lady. Allow me to heal her".

Gawain whistled when Bedivere reached out his silver right arm that shining as he healed her wounds "such a handy ability you have, Ollie~ I'm jealous".

Bedivere explained that this was not the first time for him to heal her because on these several days, she had gotten the headache lately, perhaps because she hurt her head rather bad when they ran away from Danafor.

Mordred lifted her accusing finger to Bedivere "you should have told me sooner so I wouldn't have to misunderstand like this!"

Wrapping his white cape around sleeping Arthuria on his arms, unimpressed Bedivere bowed his head "we apologize, for trying to hide this from you, but the Lady insisted to hide it because she didn't want you, her beloved twin sister, to worried sick about her".

Great, now it only made the guilt on Mordred's heart become bigger than before.

"why... why, what I can do only to hurt people around me...", kneeling on the ground, Mordred cried harder "what's the point of having this power... if it only hurt people around me...".

"you just can't control it yet", Merlin crouched beside her, patting her head "you have to learn how to control your own power and if you can... try to control your temper as well, so what happened this time, it will not happen again in the future. Learn to control your power, your temper and how to fight, this time not to kill or hurt people, but to protect, so there'll be more people whom you save than the people whom you hurt".

Looking up to Merlin, Mordred reminded of Merlin on her previous life. That Merlin was a pervert and she had little respect on him, but this Merlin was a wise woman, caring, kind and lovely like a mother.

Realizing the stares from Mordred, Bedivere, Lancelot and Gawain, Merlin was confused "um, is there something on my face?".

Gawain exclaimed cheerfully "nope! Just thinking that you're really a beautiful woman, Lady Merlin!".

Lancelot smacked his twin's head "sweet-talking to a beautiful woman as usual".

In exchange, Gawain lunged into him "just say it if you want to pick a fight, Marlo!".

And again, the twin brothers had a fight, wrestling on the ground. Mordred laughed as she wiped her tears "sorry, I was just thinking... you reminded me of my mother who just passed away... you're wise and kind, Lady Merlin. I like you".

Merlin blinked before she smiled, patting her head. She beckoned them all to prepare themselves for tomorrow event "we will meet with Meliodas tomorrow".

* * *

**A/N :**

_yep, Merlin believed that Arthuria's got guts like Elizabeth (though she's been like that ever since before she was reborn in fact). We will have the reunion between Meliodas with the twin next chapter!_


	6. Reunion

**.**

**Chapter 6 – Reunion**

**.**

* * *

Gentle voice woke her up along with a pair of hands shook her body gently "Bella... Bellatrix... wake up".

Mordred immediately woke up and sat up "mom!".

No, it was not.

It was her twin sister who blinked her eyes and stared at her with her dreadfully blank face. For heaven's sake, just if she could move the time backward, she would want to cancel her word just now.

Next second, Arthuria only ruffled her head "sorry to disappoint you, but it's not mom. It's only me".

Again, Mordred felt like she screwed it. Next second, when she tried to apologize, Arthuria turned her back and flopped down the bed, telling her to just clean up herself while she tidying the bed before they went to have breakfast together.

"_now with mother's gone, as the oldest daughter, I have to take the responsibility of the household. Yup, I can do it. I can learn from Lady Merlin or other adult women. Just watch me from above. Mother. I will take care of father, my little sister, and brother in your stead"_, Arthuria lifted her fist with determined eyes before tidying the bed as she was deep in her thought _"first of all, I know how to clean the house, but for wash, etc. especially cooking, I have to learn it. Hopefully, I can learn it from someone. I doubt I can learn about it from Lady Merlin. The counterpart of my master seemed like someone who most likely would use magic or just let it be, typical of practice and scientist. Just if there's someone I can rely on to... Bedivere! I should ask him later"_.

Mordred's voice seemed to snap her out of her reverie "sister".

Arthuria turned her head to Mordred "yes?".

"Sorry to interrupt your training of thought, but where is Lady Merlin? I only found Oliver sleeping on the couch in the living room beside the dining room and the twin brothers just finished their bath. They even helped me to bath Tristan".

Arthuria stuttered "you... don't tell me you have taken bath with them?".

Mordred blinked at that "I did. What's the matter?".

"Leon! Marlo! Get your butt down here!", Arthuria squealed with a red face. When the said twin brothers arrived, she ordered them sternly to sit in front of her along with Mordred, picking Tristan from Lancelot's hand before scolding them "sister, I don't want to hear any protest of you again about this matter and don't make me scold you twice about how improper it is for a woman like us to take a bath with man bla bla bla—".

Although Arthuria scolded them sternly, what Mordred, Lancelot, and Gawain thought of, it was the very same nostalgic things _"yup, __**this**__... This is it. This is how our King/father used to be..."_.

After she was satisfied with the scolding and earned the furious nods from three people in front of her, Arthuria realized an absence of her Knights "speaking of which, why would Oliver sleep on the couch?".

Mordred pouted and puffed her cheeks _"why should sister care on him like that?"_.

Gawain lifted his hand and explained "before Lady Merlin left, it was only me and Oliver who had woken up. She asked us to stay at the house while she took care of several things before she picked us. So, I cleaned the house while Oliver was cooking. Seems like Oliver has deprived sleep due to nightmare last night".

Mordred commented, "how lame".

"Bella, don't be so mean", Arthuria snapped her fingers to her forehead before sauntering to the living room "let's eat. Hunger is one of our utmost enemy. We can't fight when we're starving".

Mordred and Gawain chorused "agreed!".

Lancelot only shook his head _"...seems like they needn't a long time to get along well again"._

* * *

After Merlin's sudden arrival on the throne room where King Baltra discussed his future vision (about how Seven Sinners were gonna be the protectors of their Kingdom) with the Great Holy Knight Zaratras and Meliodas, more Holy Knights were coming, led by Dreyfus and Hendrickson because they felt the incredible unfathomable magical power.

"ah, what a coincidence. What if we just discuss about something else?", King Baltra asked all Knights in this room to leave, leaving the King with Zaratras, Meliodas, Merlin, Dreyfus and Hendrickson "now, Lady Merlin. I have one more 'Vision' last night. It's also the reason why I called Meliodas too".

Well, King Baltra could talk about this only with Zaratras, but because he had several things he wanted to ask Meliodas, he asked his presence too. Not to mention this mysterious young man, who had he found carrying his now-third-daughter out of Danafor Kingdom, was the most powerful Knight in his Kingdom right now.

"well, well, well, just spit it out, Baltra", Meliodas tilted his head, asking as if he could read his mind "what is it you wanted to discuss with me, till you called me too?".

King Baltra narrowed his eyes in disbelief as if asking his sanity when he asked this "...first of all, do you have children?".

Zaratras laughed and waved his hand "Your Majesty, it's funny. How could you possibly say that Sir Meliodas—".

"well, I do have", Meliodas cut him off, lifting three of his fingers "two biological daughters and one adopted son, to be more precise".

Dreyfus, Zaratras and Hendrickson snapped their head to carefree Meliodas who whistled and casually tucked his hands behind his head "YOU WHAT!?".

"told you", King Baltra flatly said as he narrowed his eyes "I saw that you indeed have children but I have no idea about how many kids you have".

Hendrickson cautiously asked, "excuse me, Sir Meliodas... but your wife...".

"passed away on Danafor", Meliodas closed his eyes when he answered it. He quickly turned to Merlin "Merlin, I have a favor too—".

"if you want me to ask to find your kids, don't worry", Merlin smiled reassuringly "they're in my house, safe and sound. I brought them to my house right away because they needed medical attention".

Meliodas was relieved to know that his children were still alive but knowing they had needed medical attention, the usual calm young man turned pale. Knowing Merlin, obviously, his children would be in good hands but he wouldn't be able to calm if he didn't know they were okay or not "let me see them now?!".

"easy, one of the kids that I saved from Danafor, Oliver, he is a Druid, he is the one who helped to heal the other kids including your daughters", Merlin lifted her magical orb "now I need you to see something".

Merlin showed them her observation as long as she went to search Meliodas' children on Danafor that day. Merlin's magical orb showed the vision of each children's conditions in different circumstances, starting from where Arthuria got separated from Mordred, Tristan, and Sir Loire. It was continued to when Arthuria saw what happened to 'Liz' and what she had done to her mother's murderer. After her temporary transformation as Goddess had stopped, blood came out of her head which Arthuria collapsed forward, only to get caught by Bedivere who smiled down to her, somehow nostalgic and bittersweet. Arthuria cried on his chest and cried herself to sleep on his arms. Carrying unconscious Arthuria on his arms, Bedivere lifted his silver right arm and a translucent sword made by water and air. Despite his young and soft appearance, Bedivere could fight ferociously against the monsters on Danafor in his way to get out of Danafor. The next vision showed the twin brothers, Lancelot and Gawain. When it started to rain, Lancelot was using elm tree branches as a medium to create two Sacred Treasure, two liquid sword which the other one he handed over to his twin, Gawain. In the halfway, before a monster could attack Lancelot, Gawain activated his magic power, fire wrapping around the liquid sword and miniature of sun appeared on the tip of the sword. After Gawain threw the mini sun to the monster, the monster was gone along with the sword in his hands, leaving the burns on his palms. Lancelot scolded him for being careless, lifting his hand above his twin's injured palms. The water of rain gathered above Lancelot's palm before it seemed to heal the burns on Gawain's palms. From the far direction, they saw Mordred was using Clarent to destroy the monster who hurt Sir Loire. After the red sword in her arm vanished back into Mordred's body, Mordred approached the dying Loire. When Mordred intended to leave with Tristan in her arms, surprisingly the twin brothers carried them before the four of them ran as fast as they could to the valley on the outskirt of Danafor.

Mordred wandered, carrying Tristan on her hands and looking around, ignoring her tears that freely streaming down her face "sister! Answer me, where are you?".

After Mordred wiped her tears, sobbing silently, Merlin appeared and the rest was like what you knew.

"as you see, Alexandria was brought by the druid, Oliver. Bellatrix and Tristram were brought safely by the twin, Leonhard Eleodore and Douglas Marlow. Including your children, the twin sisters, they are prodigy child and I believe they will become the dependable Holy Knight in the future, as long as we guide them down the right path", Merlin introduced three other kids who saved Meliodas' children and for the times they had known each other, Merlin smirked "I know perhaps you would want to just adopt them all, Meliodas, considering they have saved your children's lives. However, you are a single-parent now and while I will gladly help you to raise them, those kids deserve to be raised by dependable Holy Knights like Sir Zaratras, Sir Dreyfus or Sir Hendrickson here. Of course, if the King and Holy Knights here don't mind with it".

"I'm gonna adopt Oliver", Zaratras raised his hand with an excited smile "he's a Druid like me, so it'll be easy to handle him and I believe my son will be pleased to have an older brother".

Before it was decided that Hendrickson and Dreyfus would adopt which one, Merlin interrupted "oh, considering Leon and Marlo are twins, I believe they will not want to get adopted separately. Most likely, Leon I guess".

King Baltra suggested "well then, how about we ask them ourselves? I believe it will only be fair if we ask those kids as well, about who they want as their adopted parents".

Meliodas nodded his head "I agree. Merlin, send them all here and now".

"as expected of the wise King Baltra", Merlin smiled and snapped her fingers "here we go".

Deep down in his heart, King Baltra wondered what did it mean, the Vision he had on his dream. When the kids arrived here though, Meliodas raised his eyebrows "...seriously?".

* * *

_Arthuria lowered her head further __"I am no longer a King"._

"_no, you are not", __Bedivere agreed and smiled wryly __"because you are gonna be the Queen"._

_At that, Arthuria seemed like she lost her patience, she snapped her head up __"why should I? They betray my mother, all of them! So just give me a reason why should I have to resurrect the Goddess Clan!"._

_Surprisingly, Bedivere accepted it __"you don't have to be the King of Britannia or the Queen of Goddess Clan if you don't want it, Lady"._

"_but if I don't, your existence will be meaningless and you will die, right? Do you think I don't know about it?",__ Arthuria gritted her teeth and clenched her fists before she looked up, cupping his cheeks __"you know it already that you could die, so why..."._

"_because I still remember your smile that day, my King", __Bedivere smiled fondly before dropped one knee in front of her with one arm crossed in front of his chest __"Lady Arthuria Pendragon, I am your Sword. Use me so you can live. For that alone, __it __is a reason for me to live"._

"_H__ow could I let it be? I don't want you to die__...__ I want you to live...__", she looked like she was on the verge of her tears before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. It seemed like the gentle gesture had startled him, but she didn't budge "I need you to live... __you have to live, Bedivere...__ don't you dare to die... you are not allowed to die before me!"._

_Wordlessly, Bedivere wrapped ane arm around her shoulder to hug her back. With a single tear cascaded down his face, Bedivere complied "...as you wish, my King"._

* * *

Gawain waved his arm above Bedivere's face "Ollie~ wake up, sleeping beauty~".

Bedivere blinked his eyes once. Twice. Before he abruptly sat up and his head bumped into Gawain's chin. Both Bedivere and Gawain curled into a ball, squirming in pain.

"Are you okay, Oliver?", after climbing up the couch, Arthuria sat in front of him, rubbing his forehead "you look pale".

"good morning, Lady", Bedivere offered a fond and warm smile to her, rubbing his head "please, don't worry about me. I'm alright. I just have a nightmare, that's all".

Laying on the floor, Gawain moped "yeah, just forget me here as if I'm invisible".

Arthuria and Bedivere squawked in unison "Leon!".

Lancelot waved his hand, crouched his hand in front of him "don't worry, we don't forget you, brother".

Mordred narrowed her eyes with a mischievous smile "yeah, I just pretend that you don't exist".

For instance, Arthuria sat beside Mordred and she pulled her cheeks "Bella, don't be so mean towards the older ones, respect them. Remember what I told you before?".

Mordred opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water "Horry (sorry) sis...".

After they were feeling full, Mordred laid Tristan down on the floor "now, let's dress you before I brush your hair, okay?".

"let me brush and do your hairdo, Bella", Arthuria sat behind Mordred with a brush on her hand "usual ponytail style, right?".

Usually, it was their mother who would brush her hair and tied it into a ponytail. Mordred blissfully said, "yes, thank you, sis!".

Bedivere sat behind Arthuria, running his fingers on her hair "then I will braid your hair as usual".

When Lancelot offered Mordred to help her for wearing the clothes on Tristan, Gawain whispered right beside his ear "you indeed have Galahad as your son, but I don't think you know how to raise a child?".

True, it was Merlin who helped him and those words enough to ignite another fight between Lancelot and Gawain, as usual. Unbeknownst to them, Merlin snapped her fingers at this very moment and they were all teleported to the throne room of Liones Castle.

* * *

Meliodas and the rest of the people in this room didn't know if they had to feel amused or confused, considering what they had seen right in front of their eyes. Thankfully, Tristan had worn his clothes just in time for Mordred who thankfully just finished to put the clothes on him.

(Yeah, thank you, Mordred. You are a good girl deep down in your heart, we know it)

Arthuria blinked in surprise, perhaps, considering how her pupils dilated as she brushed Mordred's hair and tied it into ponytail hair-style. Bedivere, more or less, showed the same reaction as he too brushed Arthuria's hair and tied it into bun-braids. Lancelot, on his part, blinked his eyes in shock as well, as he locked Gawain's head in his arms. Gawain blinked too, despite the fact he choked due to Lancelot's headlock.

Merlin was amused "what is it? Quarrel again, twins?".

"more or less", Lancelot quickly released Gawain, looking around "where are we, Lady Merlin? Who are these people?".

"ah, my head is safe", Gawain clutched his neck and sighed in relief before turning to Merlin with his trademark broad, bright smile on his face. Lifting his hand, he cheerfully greeted Merlin "thank you, Lady Merlin!".

Mordred instantly burst out into cry and reached out her hands, running to Meliodas "Dad!".

Mordred cried for a while on Meliodas' arms. When her tears had subsided and Meliodas handed her to Merlin, Meliodas turned to his oldest and crouched in front of her "hey, Merlin told me everything, including what you saw. Forgive me... because you have to see...".

"it's alright, father", Arthuria, being a timid and calm child, only smiled reassuringly to him, her father "I know it will be hard for us, now mother's gone... but I'll try my best, so we'll be alright and mother will not be worried sick about us above there on the Heaven. Even if mother is no longer by our side, we still have each other, so it's gonna be alright, everything's gonna be better".

Her reassuring words, it felt as if she tried to convince herself.

"idiot", Meliodas closed his eyes slowly before patting her head and cupping his cheek "don't force yourself too hard. It's alright even if you cry".

Meliodas' words felt like breaking the tenacious fort in her heart as tears started welling from her eyes "but... even if I cried... mother's not gonna back, right? Not only me who lost... that's why...".

"you surely have held yourself, huh? thank you, for survive and come back to my side...", Meliodas ruffled her head before hugging her "welcome home".

It felt like the tears she had held back for the sake of the others, her father, her sister, and her brother was flowing freely now. It had been a long time ever since the last time she had cried like this, although she had cried for her mother too on Bedivere's arms on that day of tragedy under the rain. Meliodas carried her on his arms, stroking her back reassuringly and patting her head as long as she hysterically cried on his chest, curling into a ball on his arms. Mordred cried again, this time on Merlin's arms. The twin brothers, Gawain and Lancelot, also Bedivere teared up as well. Even Zaratras and Hendrickson also cried while Dreyfus tried to calm down these two grown-up, adult men.

Back to their main business, the kids other than Meliodas' kids (Bedivere, Lancelot, and Gawain) had been informed that they would be adopted by Zaratras, Dreyfus or Hendrickson. It was final decision, that Bedivere would be adopted by Zaratras. About the twin brothers, just like Merlin had predicted, the youngest one, Gawain refused to get adopted separately with his twin brother.

Wrapping his arms around Lancelot's shoulders, Gawain shook his head "I don't want to get adopted separately with my brother!".

Merlin smirked in amusement "see?".

Well, considering Hendrickson was still single while Dreyfus had a wife named Anna and a son named Griamore, it would be more convenient if it was Dreyfus who had been experienced with kids to adopt them, so yes, Dreyfus would talk about it to his wife and son beforehand, though he had a hunch feeling that his wife would most likely accept them as their adopted sons.

Knowing Bedivere would stay with Zaratras' home as his adopted son and not with them again, Mordred clenched his fist in amusement because no one would annoy her (considering how clingy her twin sister to him these days) while on the opposite, Arthuria was not amused, she even wrapped her arms around his legs like Koala attached to the bamboo tree.

Merlin told the men in this room "oh, I forgot to mention it... It seems Oliver and Alexandria are quite attached to each other because Oliver who is a part of the Druid Clan thinking that Alexandria is the descendant of Goddess Clan that he must protect while Alexandria quite adores Oliver who saved her life, much to Bellatrix's displeasure".

Meliodas twitched his eyebrow "Yeah, count me in, then. I'm not pleased as well".

Merlin chuckled "overprotective father~".

After Zaratras told her that he would let Bedivere visit her house every day, Arthuria seemed in deep thought before she agreed "it's alright, Oliver. You can just come to our house whenever you want to visit. Also, if my father adopted you and you become my older brother, then we wouldn't able to marry someday, right?".

"NO!", surprisingly (not too surprising, though) Mordred and Meliodas burst out in unison before the-overprotective-father mode-on, Meliodas snatched Arthuria from the floor, hugging her and carrying her away from Bedivere, rubbing his cheek on hers "no marriage! You're still too young to marry and I don't want you to leave me that fast!".

"father, I was joking", with the innocence of a child and mischievous glint on her eyes, Arthuria chuckled "though I don't lie about considering to 'marry with Oliver' part. He's a good man and I like him".

Lancelot supported his red-face friend who looked like about to collapse due to overheating "Oliver, hold yourself together!".

"aw, man", Gawain rolled his eyes "still a young maiden, huh?".

Meliodas sternly ordered, "kids, sit down. Line up in front of me and mention how old are you?".

Arthuria clasped her hands on her lap and sat in regal pose (much to adult's awe and confusion before they heard her answer her father's question) "four years old".

"four years old", Mordred still scowled and puffed her cheeks, she had a cute pout as she pursed her lips like that. Settling Tristan on her lap, she had a feeling as if her twin sister was stolen by Bedivere at this point "and Tristram is one year old".

Finally able to gather himself together, Bedivere sat with both hands fisted above his knees though his red was still beet red "...nine years old".

Gawain and Lancelot exchanged glances before said in unison "ten years old".

"that is! My daughters are still four years old! No talks about marriage issues until they reach adulthood so if you still want to live, think twice", Meliodas cracked his knuckles with a dangerous smirk on his usually-cheerful baby-face and dark aura surrounding his body "I'd be pleased to beat those men who not deserve them but still dare to lay their fingers on them~".

Once again, Merlin narrowed her eyes and sighed as she shook her head "overprotective... I doubt your daughters can get married if this goes on".

Arthuria protested at that "Father, you can't forbid us to meet with them. Just like Oliver needs me, I also need Oliver to teach me many things like cooking, household stuff, and swordsmanship. He is the best choice, not to mention I do like him and I feel comfortable as long as I'm with him. I don't want you to forbid me and Bellatrix to befriend all men we meet, not to mention it's unlike we can't defend ourselves".

Feeling like he had no words against her very logical statements, Meliodas moped "...I can't believe the day where I lost against my daughter will come".

Merlin was amused, but still had the sympathy to him as she patted his shoulder "perhaps I should have brought them sooner to you".

Even Mordred joined Meliodas and she moped by his side "I feel like I've just got my sister back but she was stolen by someone else at this point".

Arthuria blinked before she laughed in mirth, patting Mordred on the head and patting Meliodas' cheek "silly, we will stay with each other, we are family after all".

Mordred and Meliodas hugged her in three-ways-hug then.

That day, Baltra felt grateful that he only had three daughters. Zaratras, Dreyfus, and Hendrickson had to remind the Three Misfits for never they dared to lay their fingers on Meliodas' daughters if they still wanted to live.

Oh, how they had no idea of what was upcoming to them in the future from now on.


	7. Secret Mission

**.**

**Chapter 7 – Secret Mission**

**.**

* * *

The Knight who carrying the shield on his hands arrived "how everything's going?".

Thanatos seemed busy with typing something to the system "as you can see, Sir Galahad. Everything's going smoothly as planned".

The honorable Knight scoffed sarcastically "as the Council of Gods planned, you mean?".

The Council of Gods had cooperated with Chaldea to do their project, '**Grand Order**'. It was predicted that human beings would be extinct in the future. Then, the best magicians of all countries in this world gathered in Chaldea. They communicated to negotiate with the Council of Gods. As a result, the Council of Gods decided to send several competent Heroic Spirits to another universe, to fix what was wrong on another universe that practically the counterpart world of their origin.

For example, there were two Earth with a different universe (let's just call the Earth 1 and Earth 2, courtesy by Lady Da Vinci). The Knight of Round Table (five of them, for now) and King Arthur from Earth 1 would be sent to the Earth 2, to be more precise to the past in their origin, to fix what was wrong and settle the problems as long as they lived there.

However, the ones who knew about the mission were only the first and the last who had gone to another universe and reincarnate. For Arthuria's group, it was Bedivere as the oldest and Galahad as the last, from when they were sent to another universe.

"bold, honest and perceptive as usual. That's why I like you", Thanatos chuckled before finally turning his back, facing him "however, Sir Galahad, as much as I enjoy your companionship... unfortunately, this is our separation. It's your time to go there like how your father, your King and the Holy Knights of your old comrades have gone beforehand. Are you ready?".

"if it means I can serve my King and my people one more time, sure", Galahad had agreed to go to the universe where his King and old comrades had been sent beforehand. However, there was something bugged his mind "but... can you explain what's this supposed to mean?".

Thanatos blinked his eyes "it's the proposal of your reincarnation. What's the matter?".

"...as a girl?", Galahad pointedly tapped the paper where the gender part that was supposed to be a male, it was written as female instead and it made Galahad rolling his eyes as if asking for his sanity with his eyes that clearly said 'really?' in irk.

"Oops, my bad...", Thanatos sweatdropped and waved it off "well, it's unlike you can ask me to change it because it's been approved. It's not bad to be born as a girl, I guess. Instead, I think this is a good chance for you and your father to have the reconciliation. Not to mention, I have a hunch feeling that your father will be pleased even more to have a daughter".

"We weren't that... get along well, in our previous life. Are you seriously telling me that he's gonna be my father again and I'll be born as a girl now?", Galahad twitched his eyebrow in irk before yelled in disbelief "how do you expect me to protect and aide my King and my comrades when I will be born as a girl?".

"just because you will be born as a girl, will it reduce your spirit to serve your King and your people?".

"of course not!".

"then it won't be a problem. Learn to be a good girl and perhaps, it will heighten your chance to have the reconciliation with your father, like how 'King Arthur' and her 'son' have tried to do", ignoring his intense glare and before he could protest furthermore, Thanatos pushed the button to send Galahad with their time machine "here we go. Good luck~".

Da Vinci popped her head out when Thanatos had sent Galahad "he's gone already? Anyway, Thanatos, how could you choose the gender as female and not male?".

"...I admit it's a shame for me. I was having a hangover after my party with my wife and I accidentally checked the gender as a female that night".

"let's just hope he wouldn't try to kill you once he's back here", Da Vinci deadpanned before her eyes looked expectant "but I hope Galahad will be born as a cute girl!".

"...I wonder how he would react if he knew what you said. Come to think of it, aren't you the one who did the double-check for the proposal before we send it to be approved by the Council of Gods? And once the proposal is approved by them, we will send the decree to the Heroic Spirit? There's no way you will miss it, right?".

Da Vinci winked "I do realize it, but because I think it's interesting to see Sir Galahad in girl form, I let it be~".

Thanatos gawked "so you're at fault, too!".

* * *

In their new house, Mordred jumped from the railing and successfully landed on the couch "Daddy, Aunt Merlin, where is my older sister? I don't see her anywhere".

"oh, unfortunately, you're late, sweety", Merlin lifted her thumb to the front door "your sister just went to the market with Oliver".

Knowing Arthuria went with Bedivere, Mordred scowled "I don't like him".

Carrying baby-Tristan in his arms, Meliodas lifted his thumb to the pair who sparred outside "now, now, why don't you just go with Marlo and Leon? They wanted to play and training with you, and they've been waiting outside".

Mordred stared in disbelief "and how could you look so calm, Dad? You don't mind at all that sister went with Oliver?".

"That kid is too pure and honorable. At least, he won't do anything weird to your sister", Meliodas knew from his reaction yesterday "but it doesn't mean I will approve it when it comes to their engagement. Not until I can make sure your sister reaches enough age and he's worthy of your sister".

Mordred crossed her arms before her chest and smirked "good, I'm on your side".

"you two, enough", Merlin waved her hand, carrying Tristan in her hands "and Captain, I think we have to prepare everything before Lord Danzel and his Pleiades of the Azure Sky come here. Come to think of it, should we ask Sir Zaratras or someone to take care of Tristram?".

"Leave it to us, Lady Merlin!", Gawain offered to help, already carrying Mordred "we can help you to take care of Triss and Bella when you have the important meeting with them!".

Mordred flailed in Gawain's arms "you jerk, put me down!".

"Bellatrix, what we told you before that you should learn more from your sister to soften your words? It's so unladylike of you", Lancelot shook his head and sighed before whispering "we need to talk, can you come with us?".

Mordred stopped struggling and dropped her head "argh, fine, fine, I'll come! But Triss stays close to me!".

Meliodas waved his hand "have fun~".

Merlin called them "and make sure you come back home before dinner, okay?".

* * *

Gawain chuckled "Lady Merlin is just like a mother, isn't she?".

"yeah, I can't believe she is the counterpart of that pervert old man in this world", Mordred referred to Merlin in their world and compared him to this Merlin, oh-so-motherly figure "and I wonder even more if this is Karma for me or what, to have my father from my previous life become my twin older sister in this life, to have such crazy people as my parents, not to mention mostly my ex-comrades also have reincarnated and gathered around me".

Lancelot reminisced "but your parents in this world, in this lifetime... Sir Meliodas and Lady Elizabeth are truly kind-hearted and good people, right?".

"indeed. I also saw them several times when our father brought us. They are really lovely couples", Gawain referred to his and Lancelot's biological father in this world before he chuckled "although Sir Meliodas can be a pervert sometimes".

"yes, he is", Mordred couldn't say no to it. Looking up, she prepared herself "look, whatever you want to talk to me, whatever grudge and hatred you have on me, needn't hold it back. I will take it".

Lancelot and Gawain blinked in surprise before they sat in front of her. True, they wanted to talk about what happened in the past, but what they didn't expect this kind of reaction from Mordred of all people, so Lancelot and Gawain tried to make it clear with Mordred.

"look, it's unlike we are entirely innocent. In fact, we shared the same Sin with you, Mordred", as the one who pulled the trigger for the fall of Britain Kingdom, Lancelot apologized "then, what should we do now?".

"isn't it obvious? We have to survive it", Gawain also apologized, because he chose revenge instead "for now, I just want to serve her as my King, just like the old time. Let's get stronger together until we can become the Knight worthy of our title, strong enough to stay and protect our King, just like the old time. Right, Mordred?".

Mordred teared up "yes!".

* * *

Arthuria dropped to her knees, sitting on the grass "Bedi... wait...".

Bedivere stopped and crouched in front of her "perhaps, it's better if I just carry you, Lady".

On their walk to the mountain, Arthuria demanded to him for not carry her because she wanted to re-train her body. Not to mention, they also had to talk about this. Arthuria shook her head "no... I just need to rest... a bit... Gods above, I can't believe my body is this weak...".

"It can't be helped. You're still in a kid's body, after all", after he smiled apologetically to her, Bedivere carried her, ignoring her protest "also, I believe you should learn to let other people helping you, Lady. It's faster this way if you want to go home faster once we finish our talk".

Arthuria puffed her cheeks. Bedivere really spoiled her, just like Meliodas and Liz did "...fine, but I'm walking on my own when we're on our way back to my home, deal?".

"as you wish, Lady", Bedivere chuckled and once they arrived on the edge of the cliff, high above the mountain where they could see the Capital from here, Bedivere put her down "now, what do you want to talk about, Lady? Although, I have a hunch feeling about **what** is that".

"I think you also realized it, but just so we're clear", Arthuria concentrated and once her magic power focused on her eyes, her previous blue eyes turned into gold. She explained it was her mystic eyes that were granted to her as 'farewell gift' from Supreme Deity, the Goddess who had been appointed to lead her way to this world "it was said this is the gift from the Council of Gods. **True Eyes**, the eyes to see the truth. I realized that you're different from Bedivere in my world... but I even wonder... for how long... you have been in this form?".

Bedivere closed his eyes and crossed his silver arm before his chest, kneeling in front of her "...I've been waiting for 1.500 years in this world for your arrival, my King. What I must yet accomplish if nothing else... is still within my hands. please, render your judgment on my Sins. That is the only reason I am here".

* * *

**.**

**OMAKE: Tell Us, Holy Grail**

**.**

Holy Grail : "this is Holy Grail. I will answer your question, as long as it's no spoiler of this story, in Author's stead. Accompanied by Arthuria and Mordred".

Arthuria : "first of all, there's a reader who mentioned that you spelled my name wrongly. Did you do it deliberately, Author?".

Holy Grail : "accidentally, actually. All references I've read about the legend of King Arthur, it's been spelled as 'King Arthur Pendragon' and for the woman version, it's spelled as 'Arthuria Pendragon'. That's why I'm using it because I think it's the right name. At least, until I read the comment and I went to check the Nasuverse, only to find out that your name is spelled as 'Altria' or 'Artur'. My bad... so yes, it's purely Author's mistake, but I still preferred 'Arthuria' though, not to mention this is also my story, so I will only let it be and let the flow move like the river~ that's what the Author said".

Mordred : "how laidback of her. Speaking of which, there are also several confusions for what happened in this AU".

Arthuria : "like how I still choose to not be the King and how I've been in love with Shirou but people seem hardly able to imagine if I'm taken with another man even for a joke".

Holy Grail : *(lifting the mic to Author) "I think Author can answer our readers' confusion kindly?".

Yoan : "yeah, hello. I'm the Author here. First of all, I want to give my greatest gratitude for whoever has read, favorite and follows this story. Second, I apologize that I can't update that often due to my busyness at the school, because I'm not only the student but also the work as the teacher. So yeah, I write just for fun and to improve my English. I hope you can bear with me. Also, because I'm a shy girl, I will just leave it to Holy Grail" *(bow before running away).

Holy Grail : *(taking back the mic) "to answer your confusion, but no spoiler, let's just make it clear now from what has been revealed until now. First of all, let's think that there are two worlds with different universe. One is the NNT universe and the second is the Fate universe. So, Arthuria and her Knights are from Fate Universe, correct?".

Mordred and Arthuria : "yup, and?".

Holy Grail : "all of you have been sent to NNT universe to help Meliodas and the group to clear the mess in their Britannia. You all have reincarnated into the NNT universe with promises from the Council of Gods that your wish will come true when you accept this secret mission. I think the Author has so kindly told us that whatever happened in this story will happen in NNT Universe so whatever will happen later, it won't affect the Fate universe. Do we make it clear now?".

Mordred : "yep! But how about Father?".

Arthuria : "speaking of which, you still called me father sometimes".

Mordred : "yes, and to differ you with Sir Meliodas, I only call him 'Daddy' because my father is you".

(Arthuria hugged Mordred and Mordred blushed furiously in shock)

Arthuria : (turned to Holy Grail) "oh, but how about Shirou? Most people wondered about it".

Holy Grail : "oh, it's no problem. You're not reborn as Saber, after all".

Mordred : "huh? What do you mean?".

Holy Grail : "you lost your Excalibur and Avalon because you have asked Bedivere to throw it back to the Lake, am I right? What weapon did you use on the destruction of Danafor?".

Arthuria : "my Holy Spear... wait, you mean—!?".

Holy Grail : "yup, you are Saber previously, but you are reborn as Lancer in NNT universe because Author mostly took the inspiration for this story from the Fate/Grand Order, not Fate/Stay Night. Let's just say this has happened after the event in Fate/Stay Night and we enter the Fate/Grand Order with AU where Chaldea cooperated with Council Of Gods to send the Heroic Spirits in order to fix the singularity instead of summon the Heroic Spirits and created the Demi-Servant like Mash. You just need to wait 16 years from the storyline now until you get back your gorgeous body~ also, I needn't mention it here, your Lancer version has been shipped with who, right? ".

Mordred : "hey, it's cunning! I want to have a gorgeous body as well! Also, what's with the shipping part?!".

Holy Grail : "last from Author, read at your risk. The author fully aware that every people have their own opinion (especially about the shipping, *cough, it's really sensitive topics) but like we said, read at your risk. Like it, thank you. Don't like it, so be it, but no flame. Just like the Author wanted to respect the readers with trying her best to finish the story, I hope you can respect whatever Author has in mind to this story. See you~".

Arthuria : (*closed Mordred's mouth) "see you. Hopefully, you will enjoy my new adventure here in the NNT universe with my son... err, daughter, or sister? I mean, Mordred and my companions".

Mordred : "It looks like we need to settle it later. See you all next chapter! By the way, Father will be badass next chapter!".

Arthuria : (covered Mordred's mouth again as Holy Grail showed its tentacles) "Mordred, no spoiler! Oh, but I wonder now, who is this Master, the one that Thanatos mentioned in front of Mordred in chapter three?".

Holy Grail : "you mean the one who won the Sixth Holy Grail War? Just read the next chapter. It will be explained by Bedivere on his conversation with you".


	8. Pride Of The King Of Knights

**.**

**Chapter 8 – Pride Of The King Of Knights**

**.**

* * *

Bedivere told her about what he saw before he reincarnated to this world, about what happened to her as long as she became the part of the Heroic Spirits and joined the Holy Grail War to fulfill her wish "whatever your wishes. Of course, I know about your struggles, including your fight with Sir Lancelot. To be honest... the first time we met in this world on the Danafor, I barely raised my sword to kill him, remembering what he has done to you".

Arthuria felt shuddered after looking at his eyes, but she quickly gathered herself and poised herself regally "...he has the right to be angry and punish me for his suffering that I've caused".

"no, he is not", Bedivere frowned "even if he is my old comrade, you are our King and as your Knights, we're supposed to protect and serve you, not betray and bring harm on you".

Turning her back facing him, Arthuria stood on the edge of the cliff which the wind fluttered her dress "do you think... they remember their past-life memories? All of them. Lancelot, Tristan, Gawain, and even Mordred?".

Bedivere bowed although she couldn't see it "to be honest, I also have no idea, my King".

"I'm not the King anymore. You don't have any obligation to obey my words and even still follow me around to serve me like this!", Arthuria turned her back around and shouted. She didn't doubt him. His undying loyalty to her. After all, of all her Knights, he was the only one who stayed by her side till her last breath "so why, Bedivere? Tell me, what for and why did you do this?".

Bedivere took her hand and smiled "...it's because I still remember your smile on that day, King Arthur. It's just like what Lancelot said, I still believe that you are the greatest King we have ever served".

Lowering her head further, she asked as her bangs masking her face "...do you still want me to be the King?".

"honestly, I don't know. Because you look happier and you have what you hardly have when you were our King. **Freedom**", Bedivere really meant it. As long as he spent his time with her and her new family, he never saw her that happy. Why should she be the King if that smile would disappear from her face? He wouldn't want it to happen. Narrowing his eyes, he sighed and asked in worry "do you not want to be the King anymore, Lady?".

"you already know what happened. Why should I be the King, when I only would bring destruction to my Kingdom and make everyone suffering?", sitting on the grass, with her hands above her skirt, she clenched her fist. Her voice shook as if she was gonna cry "but even so... in this second chance, even if I'm no longer a King, I still want to raise my sword to protect my people!", looking up and fisting her tiny fists on her skirt, the fire lit up on her eyes although she was on the verge of her tears "It's the only pride that has been left on me, as the King of Knights".

"then, you don't have to be the King if you don't want to. You still can raise your sword to protect your people even if you're no longer the King. However, I want you to remember", Bedivere dropped one knee in front of her and crossed his right arm over his chest, bowing "for me, you are my King and I only want to serve you. I swear with my life to be your shield and I raise my sword to protect you. You are the only hope that keeps my sanity. I will protect you till my last breath and I will not fail this time until you can earn your happiness. That's all the matters for me. As long as you can be happy, it's my greatest happiness. I wouldn't dream of asking more than it".

Even after 1.500 years of blaming himself, for pain and suffering, he was still dying to meet her and serve her again.

"Bedivere... thank you", she blinked away a single tear before she smiled broadly "thank you so much".

Bedivere blinked "what for?".

Arthuria felt it overwhelming, it felt like her gratitude would never enough "for everything. To keep believing in me. For not giving up and found me on the destructed Danafor. For your undying loyalty and for choosing to stay with me until my last breath in my previous life and to serve me until now even if I'm no longer a King".

"shall we go back home?", Bedivere reached out his hand and smiled back "I have a hunch feeling that Sir Meliodas would come looking for us if we don't go back sooner".

On the way when they climbed down the mountain back to the town, as Bedivere carried her on his shoulders, he asked her about her choice "is it really okay for you to not reincarnate into the future of our world where you could have been together with the man you loved?".

So he knew about Shirou, too. Of course, he was. Arthuria blushed and cleared her throat "it's alright. Before I came here, I've asked Thanatos to show me about what will happen to Shirou. He's married to Tohsaka Rin in the end, even having a cute grandson named Ritsuka Fujimaru".

Bedivere looked up "is it alright for you?".

"of course, he's happy, after all", Arthuria sighed as she leaned her head on his nape and closed her eyes "just like what you said, as long as he can be happy, I'll be happy for him too. I'm glad for them because Rin is really a good girl".

"_But how about your happiness?"_, Bedivere couldn't ask it out loud, he decided to keep it to himself.

* * *

When they arrived at the house, Bedivere called but no one came. Strange. Bedivere put Arthuria down before he grabbed her hand, both walking to the living room where they found a strange thing. Gawain carried Mordred on his hands and Lancelot who carried baby Tristan on his hands, peeking into the living room.

Arthuria blinked and asked, "what are you guys doing here?".

Lancelot, Gawain, and Mordred turned to them, lifting their forefinger to their mouth before shushed them, asking them to be silent but it was too late. Meliodas opened the door widely and they were busted when Meliodas narrowed his eyes disapprovingly.

"Father, we're home!", Arthuria quickly handled this. Before Meliodas scolded them, she quickly darted to hug Meliodas' leg "up".

It was easy to get the attention and to attach people with a child's body, she thought it was interesting. As proof, it worked. She knew it worked from how Meliodas chuckled after that.

Meliodas grinned and lifted her off of the ground "welcome home, dear!".

When Meliodas carried her, Arthuria used this chance to take a look into the living room "oh, who are they?".

Not only Merlin and Meliodas but also other people were in this room. Three of them were the people they knew. Zaratras, Dreyfus, and Hendrickson. There were three new people they didn't recognize. A young woman carried the sleeping white-haired baby who, more or less, in the same age as Elizabeth. Grey-haired old man with a mustache and braided beard who looked like King Baltra, only younger and had sharper features. What poked Arthuria's curiosity was the young man behind this old man because he had a Guardian, a Fairy who... uh, no offense, but Arthuria thought her clothes were indecent.

Unconsciously, Arthuria stared at the young man _"well... miss fairy, perhaps you can wear more proper clothes next time, please..."_.

The fairy, Invisible, quickly hid behind the young man and whispered something near the young man's ears that made the young man's eyes widened before he stared back to her, which Arthuria averted her eyes and pretended as if nothing happened.

Tightening her grip on Meliodas' sleeves, Arthuria demanded and puffed her cheeks "nee, who are they, father? You said we will have lunch together but you have several guests here. Does it mean we will not have lunch together?".

"don't worry, little Lady. We will not take a too long time. We just finished to discuss several things with your father", Zaratras chuckled and ruffled Arthuria's head before rolling his eyes to Bedivere "and as I expected, here you are, Oliver. What I told you before to have trained with Gilthunder?".

Bedivere bowed "my apologies, father, but from what I heard, Gilthunder will have Sir Meliodas as his instructor. Not to mention, Lady Alexandria just asked me because she needs me for her training. You don't need to worry, because I don't leave my training".

Zaratras sighed and snapped his fingers on his forehead "and what I told you before, no need to be so formal with me. I'm your father, not your superior. It's so lonesome of you".

"so, he is Oliver, your adopted son. He's not like what I've imagined".

They turned their eyes to the source of the voice, the man who looked like King Baltra. Zaratras introduced him as Denzel, King Baltra's little brother, Captain of the Pleiades Of The Azure Sky. Denzel crossed his arm before his chest and closed his eyes, bowing as he introduced himself. After he straightened himself, Denzel introduced the others one by one. The young man with a fairy was Denzel's subordinates, Holy Knight in training that Denzel chose and trained to be his right hand, Deathpierce. The young woman who carried silver-haired baby was Lady Gwen Kyrielight, Hendrickson's assistant and the baby was her daughter, Mash Kyrielight. Arthuria and Bedivere could understand why did Gawain, Lancelot, and Mordred looked intrigued (well, irk for Mordred, stunned for Lancelot, and conflicted for Gawain). In his heart, Bedivere had no idea of what his King thought of, due to her seemed unaffected and indifferent attitude (she was getting better at it thanks to her father, Meliodas). Not only the sleeping baby girl on Lady Gwen's hands looked exactly like Galahad, Lancelot's son, but also Lady Gwen looked exactly like Queen Guinevere. Yes, the famous Guinevere that had been known as King Arthur's wife and Queen, Lancelot's lover, and the woman who caused the fall of the Britannia Kingdom in Arthur's reign. Well, it was an understatement to say they were surprised, but clearly this woman was the different woman with Guinevere in their world.

After Meliodas put her down on the floor, Arthuria grabbed each side of her skirt and lifted her skirt as she closed her eyes and bowed her head "it's an honor to meet you in our house, Sir Denzel".

"such polite manners, good girl", Denzel dropped one knee in front of Arthuria and touched her chin, lifting her head up to take a good look on her face. With scrutinize eyes, Denzel approved "you have good looks on your eyes, young girl. It's the eyes of someone with the quality as the destined leader. It seems you've inherited it from your father".

Meliodas pulled Arthuria away from Denzel protectively "actually, she's got it from her mother".

"I think you have such talented child, Sir Meliodas", Deathpierce lifted his forefinger, poking Invisible who floated near his ear "she even can see Invisible, my Guardian Fairy here".

Mordred lifted her forefinger with an uninterested face "the little thing who keeps floating next to you, you mean?".

Gawain cleared his throat and clarified "ah, you mean the tiny fairy who floated near Sir Deathpierce. Right, Bella?".

Bedivere lifted his hand "I can see her, too".

Lancelot nodded "me, too".

Deathpierce gawked "EH!?".

"Now, I understand why my older brother wanted your daughters and his friends to be trained as Holy Knights. However... I can feel something strange, something different from your daughters, the oldest one", Denzel lifted his hand and clarified when he saw Meliodas narrowed his eyes, caressing his beard "oh, no offense, Sir Meliodas. Instead, I think she will be someone with a huge influence in the future like... the Queen".

Arthuria hummed and tilted her head "I don't think so. I think you're giving me too much credit, Sir Denzel".

Denzel raised his eyebrow "how old are you?".

Arthuria blinked "4 years old".

"I have three nieces and I never have seen a four years old little who can talk fluently like you", Denzel smirked in amusement "do you never think there's something wrong with your daughter, Sir Meliodas? She's quite like a mature woman inside a child's body instead of a child, unlike an ordinary child around her age".

Crap. Arthuria had tried her best to act like a child and yes, while usually, adults on the Danafor praised her and her parents for being a timid and genius child, it was a different case with Denzel. King Baltra's little brother was perceptive. Arthuria nervously glanced sideways to Meliodas who seemed indifferent.

Meliodas grinned and chirped, patting Arthuria's head "of course, she is. She is my daughter, after all. It's because she's a smart girl, just like her mother. And just the same with Alexa, Bella is also a smart girl in her own way".

"I think both Sir Meliodas' daughters, be it Lady Alexandria and Lady Bellatrix, they are talented and genius in their own way. Even if they are twins, they have different talents", Gawain complimented "that's what Sir Meliodas wanted to say, right? Of course, as their father, Sir Meliodas is the one who knows his daughters the most".

Mordred blushed and tried to divert the conversation because she felt Arthuria's discomfort "speaking of different, you have a rather different blade with an ordinary Holy Knight, old man. Is it katana?".

Gawain crouched behind Mordred and covered her mouth "Bella, language. He is King Baltra's little brother. Show more respect, please".

Unbeknownst by them, Arthuria felt like someone calling her and she heard that voice coming from the blade on Denzel's hip. She walked closer when the others were too busy to talk. Merlin was the first to realize it when Arthuria reached out her hand to the blade on Denzel's hip, she shouted to warn her but it was too late. When Arthuria touched the blade on Denzel's hip, the blinding bright light struck them, coming from the blade before Arthuria felt knocked by an unseen force. She yelped as her tiny body flew backward. Luckily, before her body hit the wall, Lancelot (because he had the longest leg and he was the nearest) jumped and caught her.

When Lancelot wanted to check on her, Arthuria swatted his hand "don't you dare to lay your filth hand on me, human".

Meliodas blinked "Alexa?".

Mordred was worried and confused "sister?".

"wait, something's wrong here", Merlin lifted her hand, asking them all to not move "she is possessed".

"possessed, you said? It's not quite right, Sorceress", Arthuria's eyes turned into golden eyes and two pairs of white-feathered wings appeared out of her back before she floated upwards, looking down to them all disdainfully "I am a Goddess Rhongomyniad, the Bearer of Holy Lance Rhongomyniad, the Spear Of the End".

Merlin looked up with scrutinize eyes "I never heard your name as the part of Divine Lance Corporal".

"Divine Lance Corporal? Heh, don't group me with those weaklings. My entire existence is clearly on the different levels", Arthuria giggled before she clarified "well, you can say my magic power is similar to his right hand, though. The Shining Arm, Airgetlám".

Bedivere nervously grabbed his right arm when everyone in this room stared at him. Before Bedivere could say something, Gawain shouted something about the blade on Denzel's hip. Everyone turned to the blade on Denzel's hip and they saw Denzel's blade shining. Surprisingly, it spoke and introduced itself as a Goddess named Nerobasta, one of Divine Lance Corporal.

"hate to admit it, but she's right. Once upon a time, Supreme Deity has created a Holy Spear that no one can use because it's too strong. Even the strongest Archangel Mael couldn't use it. Only the Supreme Deity and her daughter, our Goddess Princess who can use it... or perhaps, their descendant. It was also said, only someone with the pure, innocent soul and high dignity who can use it. Whoever has an evil intention or tainted soul can't even touch it", Nerobasta raised her voice and demanded "and who are you, little girl? How and why the Supreme Deity give that Spear to you?".

"Watch your mouth, Servant. Do you know you're speaking with who right now?", Arthuria glared and reached out her hand. Holy Spear, exactly the one she used to attack Fraudrin on the Danafor, appeared in her arm "I can easily destroy you, you know".

"Goddess or whoever you are, I don't care", Meliodas growled, "get out of my daughter's body, **now**".

"Sorry, not possible. Before Supreme Deity sent me to reincarnate in this world, we have the pact and as a gift, I can keep my Holy Lance with me. Holy Lance Rhongomyniad was not given by Supreme Deity to me, it's mine from the first place. Because I was born with it as the main source of my magic power, this Holy Lance is the part of me and trying to separate it from me, it's just the same with you trying to kill me", Arthuria sat on the fence, dangling her legs "and~ before you ask me, what I mean with similar, just like my Holy Lance Rhongomyniad, **The Shining Arm Airgetlám** is planted on his right arm and has been one unity with him as the part of his body, trying to separate it from him means killing him".

"you will have to forgive me later, Lady", Bedivere appeared behind Arthuria and knocked her with his weakest move using his right arm "**Airgetlám**".

"I just wanted to knock her out, but you did it before me", using her magic power to levitate, Merlin caught Arthuria in the mid-air before she touched the unconscious girl's forehead "she's burning up... Perhaps, her body as a child can't contain her overwhelming magic power".

Mordred knew that sometimes, her older sister could easily get sick and the doctor said it was because of her magic power "is she gonna be okay, Aunt?".

"your older sister has too strong magic power. It doesn't fit with her body as a child. That's why, she is easily getting sick", Merlin mumbled, "perhaps, if I seal her power just like I did to Mash...".

Hendrickson explained that Mash, Gwen's daughter was born with powerful magic and she was easily getting sick. Because she was worried about her daughter, Gwen asked Hendrickson about what should she do and Hendrickson suggested her to come with them this day here, so they could ask Merlin and the Sorceress suggested to seal her magic power.

"if you think it's necessary and it will make her better, do it. I approve", Meliodas said for his daughter's part, already carrying his feverish daughter on his arms before rolling his eyes to Bedivere "I rely on you as usual, Merlin. Although, you are the last person that I thought of attacking her, Oliver".

"I apologize for my rudeness, Sir Meliodas. However, I thought Lady Alexandria wouldn't be pleased at all if she were possessed by the Goddess for too long", Bedivere blushed and bowed _"not to mention, she had talked too much"_.

"Oliver", Zaratras called with a smile on his face, but his aura surrounded with authority which meant he wouldn't accept 'no' this time from his adopted son "I believe we need to talk A LOT. Perhaps we also can talk with Lady Merlin, about your arm".

Merlin smirked smugly "nice idea, Sir Zaratras. Actually, I just want to ask your permission if I can do the physical examination of your adopted son as one of my researches".

Meliodas deadpanned "to make him as your guinea pig, you mean?".

Mordred tugged Meliodas' shirt "Dad, I'm sleeping with sister until she's better. No protest".

"Sure, but with a condition", Meliodas lifted his thumb to the Bedivere, Gawain, and Lancelot who looked eager to help "let them accompany you and we", Meliodas referred himself and Merlin "as the adults, we will stay with you to nurse your sister. Got it?".

Mordred, Lancelot, Gawain, and Bedivere saluted "yes, Sir".

Before they left the living room, Mordred who left the living room the latest, accidentally overheard the conversation between Denzel and Meliodas where Denzel asked "speaking of which, do you have the list already?".

"sure, Merlin has it", Meliodas nodded his head and crossed his arms before his chest "we just need to pick them all one by one, but it looks like I need to wait until my daughter's getting better before we start their recruitment".

Denzel nodded "do as you please, as long as it's needed for Liones' protection".

"_pick to recruit who?"_, Mordred knitted her eyebrow at that, but she didn't take it seriously because her mind right now focused more on her sister. Little she knew, their new house would be crowded by five more strangers that not only would be their trusted ally but also they considered as their family.


	9. Battle Scars

**.**

**Chapter 9 – Battle Scars**

**.**

* * *

Meliodas caressed his daughter's hair. She was sleeping, still feverish. Just like the ordinary children late, they had been asleep. Meliodas glanced up to the couple who fell asleep across him. Mordred and Bedivere soo persisted helping him to nurse her. The twin brothers, their best friends, Lancelot and Gawain had decided to stay for the night and they snored loudly on the couch.

After Merlin covered the twin brothers, Bedivere and Mordred with a blanket, Merlin looked down to her worried comrade "...are you still thinking about Lord Denzel's words?".

"_I have three nieces and I never have seen a four years old little girl who can talk fluently like you. Do you never think there's something wrong with your daughter, Sir Meliodas? She's quite like a mature woman inside a child's body instead of a child, unlike an ordinary child around her age"_.

"Merlin, I am their father. Of course, I do know what, and when, every time my children acted strangely, I know all of it. For example, how precocious my children can be sometimes, just like today", caressing his daughter's face, Meliodas closed his eyes and sighed "more or less... now, I know why they can be precocious".

"it's just like Lord Denzel said, your first daughter indeed looked like a mature woman inside a child's body. Sometimes, I even think she's too mature for a girl around her age", Merlin conceded "do you think it has something to do with the fact that she has the 'Goddess Rhongomyniad' as her sort-of alter-ego?".

"probably".

Merlin had her own suspicion, she told him about her diagnoses that probably, aside from the fact she had a Holy Armament within her body, perhaps the 'Goddess Rhongomyniad' was indeed the part of his first daughter's self, sort-of another personality that had been existed within his daughter's self after she witnessing her mother's death. It caused great shock and trauma within her, for sure. So, to protect her beloved people and more importantly, **herself**, from another 'break down' or 'self-destruction', she created the Goddess personality within herself. That, or the Holy Armament called the Holy Lance Rhongomyniad indeed had its own personality, thus it acted as its owner's Guardian.

Such a mess Meliodas had with his first daughter. Not to mention, he also still had to think and figure out about his second daughter. Ever since they were born, Meliodas had a hunch feeling that their birth itself was an omen. Of all Elizabeth's reincarnations, Liz was the first who had conceived and given the lovely daughters birth to this world. It never happened before, so Meliodas thought something would be different this time. Something had to. He thought she wouldn't need to die again and the curse would break or have worn off. When Merlin helped the confinement, Liz didn't remember her and Liz never regained her past-lives memories. They thought the presence of their children could be the sign that they finally could live their life happily but **this** was how they ended up.

Liz died and was reborn as Elizabeth Liones.

Their daughters had lost their pieces of innocence and they had to learn to stand up with their own feet early, at such a young age.

"do you think you can put the spell to watch over her for 24 hours? So we can know and detect whenever it is every time the 'Goddess Rhongomyniad' personality arise to the surface?".

"I can, but I need the proper Sacred Treasure".

"We don't need to worry about it. Baltra promised he would give us everything we need to protect this Kingdom as Seven Deadly Sins are formed".

"speaking of which...", Merlin trailed off, something must have tickled her curiosity from the deep frown on her face and curious look on her eyes "what do you think about their 'Battle Scars'?".

Meliodas blinked. Battle Scars. Indeed, it was odd. Meliodas had thought about it ever since he saw the scars on his daughters' body. His first daughter had the scar on her torso like someone was piercing through their sword to stab her on her torso. His second daughter had the worse scar, which looked like someone had lunged its lance to pierce through her torso. The former might able to survive from the wound but also could die due to the severe bleeding. It pierced through her liver, after all. The liver was the fatal organ and when it was bleeding, it would be like a flowing river of blood. The latter was clearly fatal wound, Meliodas didn't think whoever got this kind of wound would able to survive. Liz was once worried about why their daughters were having such scars on their body when they were born but luckily Merlin was there to convince that the battle scars were just like the beauty marks or birth-marks on their case, which they were born with it but no harm could be happened to them just because of it. Liz decided to live it down after she got the explanation from Merlin that Liz thought as a mere midwife that her husband had dragged to help her confinement. Even if she was a proud and stern Holy Knight, Liz still had this soft spot on her heart and Liz thanked Merlin for her big help.

Back to main business, speaking of the 'Battle Scars', it was not only Meliodas' daughters but also the troublesome trio who had tagged along rather well with his daughters, (Bedivere, Lancelot and Gawain) and his adopted son (Tristan) who had the Battle Scars. Tristan had the battle scars like a Cross on his chest. Gawain had the scar of the sword's stab on his chest. Lancelot had this terrible burns on his back. Bedivere was the worst, he had so many scars on his body, especially on his right hand or **The Shining Arm Airgetlám** (remembering of what the Goddess Rhongomyniad said) thus the owner of the arm chose to wrap his right arm with the ivory cloth instead of a bandage. Merlin had convinced everyone that the ivory cloth was the 'seal' for the arm's too high-magic-power.

Meliodas crossed his hands before his chest and tipped his head backward, deep in thought "now you mention it... I think it's odd for them, to have the Battle Scars at such a young age".

"I will keep my eyes close to them all, then", Merlin smirked smugly "I do have the theory, but... I need confirmation from them, which is obviously hard to get, given at how young they are now. I guess I have to wait to watch and observe, but well, it's one of the fun for being a scientist".

Meliodas narrowed his eyes skeptically "oi, just don't make my daughters as your guinea pigs, okay?".

Merlin and Meliodas decided to discuss more their new comrades, about how to convince them to join them and, when it was needed, to 'capture' them. Unbeknownst for them, Mordred and Bedivere had been faking their sleep and eavesdropped the whole conversation. Bedivere noted to himself that he had to convey about this to his King when she got better. Mordred knew this only would mean her father and Aunt Merlin had to go somewhere for the important mission, to gather several people who would stay with them.

* * *

Mordred smirked, a glint of mischievous sparked on her eyes "it's only about time to sneak into Daddy's den, it seems~".

Her twin sister had gotten better, Arthuria was already recovering from her high fever, thankfully, for her huge relief. Now Merlin and Meliodas were busy with something on the Castle, Lady Gwen was sent by Hendrickson to 'take care of the baby-sitting'. It seemed Lady Gwen happily accepted the offer from Merlin and Meliodas to become the babysitter for the kids as long as they were on the mission. More income was something the Lady was needed right now. Lady Gwen's husband passed away not too long before she gave birth Mash, so Lady Gwen Kyrielight had to raise Mash Kyrielight alone as a single-parent. More or less, Gwen understood how hard it had been, to be the single-parent, so she was in the same boat with Meliodas. Gwen quickly befriended with Meliodas and Merlin. Although Arthuria and Mordred clearly showed discomfort and rather kept their distance with the Lady (because of her resemblance with Guinevere), Meliodas and Merlin didn't fret over it too much since Arthuria usually would cling to Bedivere (much to Meliodas' and Mordred's irritation and dismay) when both did the daily chores (like cleaning the house) while Mordred would prefer to stay and play with Mash and her little brother, Tristan.

When Mordred tiptoed and grabbed the knot, she heard someone sternly said from behind her "Mordred, whatever you're up to, I don't think it's a good idea".

Mordred froze, slowly looking behind over her shoulder. She quickly released the knob, turned her back against the door of the den and chuckled nervously as she scratched her head like the mischievous kid got caught by her parents when they were up to their mischievousness "ahahaha... Hi, sister! How about Mash and Triss? Aren't you going to take care of them as long as Lady Gwen is cooking for our lunch?".

"yes, I just want to call you because Lady Gwen just finished the stew. Oh, you don't have to worry about Mash and Triss because Ollie and Leon helped me to take care of them", Arthuria pointed behind her with her chin to where Bedivere carried baby-Tristan on his arms and Gawain carried baby-Mash on his arms before Arthuria smiled sweetly with threatening aura surrounding her body "now~ care to tell me about what you are up to, my dearest sister? What do you want to do, with trying to sneak into father's den, huh? You do realize we are not allowed to enter father's den, otherwise, he will scold us or even give the good spanks to us, right?".

Usually, when Mordred caused the trouble, Arthuria also would get dragged at her mischievous and as a result, their parents would punish them both. There was no way Arthuria would let her causing more troubles.

Mordred very cleverly tried to divert the conversation "um... wait, where is Marlo? I thought he is your partner in crime, Leon?".

Gawain lifted a hand and chirped "oh, he's busy on spying and helping his first love!".

Out of nowhere, Lancelot snatched Mash from Gawain's hands before sending the flying kick to his twin "who is the one you called as my first love, huh?!".

Sure enough, Gawain recovered rather quickly before he teased his furiously blushed twin brother, poking him on the cheek with a wicked grin on his face "who else? The beautiful Lady Gwen. I wonder if you only can set your eyes on the taken woman, but since she is a widow, I only can say 'good luck, my bro'. You have a long way to go, after all~".

"I have a hunch feeling that you're just trying to tease me and I really want to smack your face for it", Lancelot twitched his eyebrow. Just if his hands weren't full because of carrying Mash, he surely did punch him on the face. When Mash waved her hands upwards which one of her hands landed on his chin, Mash giggled innocently as the usual baby would. It melted Lancelot's heart and his bad mood lit up immediately as he turned his back "are you hungry, Mash? Let's go, time for your mother to feed you".

After they had lunch, Gwen offered them all to have a little picnic in the garden. Arthuria agreed because it seemed like the perfect distraction to talk with Bedivere since her Knight told her that he had something he needed to report to her. Mordred agreed too, it seemed the perfect distraction for her to sneak into Meliodas' den with help from her partner in crime.

"_it's the perfect time to hide and seek with my own family, again, it seems"_, after pretending to play the ball with Bedivere, Arthuria sat on the ground and rolling the ball on her hand back and forth, acting as if she was bored playing ball and decided to take a rest for a moment. When Bedivere sat in front of her, she whispered after she cautiously glanced sideways to where Gwen still fed the baby with Lancelot as her companion "so, what happened? What do you want to report to me?".

After they made sure no one would hear their conversation (Gwen was too busy with Mash and Lancelot helped her while taking care of Tristan. Mordred went to the bathroom with Gawain, so it was safe for them to talk), Bedivere told Arthuria about what he heard from Meliodas and Merlin's conversation that night.

After she gathered the information about how the adults thought of her, Arthuria concluded she had to be more careful "...I see. I've been lying to everyone, after all. No wonder they have their own doubt and suspicions".

"I think you just need to act like... well, just the way you are, Lady".

"elaborate".

"you are indeed a woman within a child's body, but to act like a child until you reach the mature age... it would bring no harm, right? Why don't you just relax and spend your time as a girl".

"like an ordinary girl", Arthuria tilted her head and frowned in deep thought "...unfortunately, I have no preference. Unless... I just need to act like the way I was, when I was known as the Saber Lily".

"if it's what you think you need to do", Bedivere nodded "not to mention... I think I prefer the way you live your life now because you're free to choose the path you wanted to walk and you can genuinely smile from the deep of your heart. For that alone, I'm grateful...".

Arthuria blushed "...sometimes you can be blunt and say the embarrassing things without shy, huh?".

"eh?!", just realizing what he pointed out, Bedivere sputtered with a blushing face "no, not that.. what I mean, uh...".

Arthuria looked back to where Mordred and Gawain had gone. Why were they taking a too long time?

Meanwhile, Mordred who had dragged Gawain as her partner-in-crime successfully entered Meliodas and Merlin's den. Ignoring the fuss of confused Gawain, Mordred found what she wanted to know "ah, found it!".

"what is it?", Gawain fully knew that he needn't worry about her ability to read. They could read just fine, but Gawain also was curious, that was why he helped Mordred and Gawain raised his eyebrow in confusion when he found what exactly the Red Knight had been seeking "the proposal of Seven Deadly Sins? This is what you're looking for here? The proposal to create a team that has been approved by King Baltra".

With a mischievous smirk on her face, Mordred jumped up and down in excitement "obviously, there's a list of the members to describe what kind of people they are, right? I want to know since Daddy said they will stay with us. The more people in our house, the merrier!".

Gawain chuckled before he started flipping the documents "okay, let's see... other than Lady Merlin and Sir Meliodas, there are five other people".

* * *

**A/N :**

_If you're wondering why Arthuria always clinging to Bedivere or why Mordred always dragged Gawain or Lancelot to her mess, something like that, yeah, let's try to see if their POV. Arthuria only knew that Bedivere indeed has his past-life memories but Arthuria and Bedivere don't have the idea if Mordred, Lancelot, and Gawain also have their memories or not, so the two former are still being cautious. The same case with Mordred, Lancelot, and Gawain. At least their ridiculous hide-and-seek will end once they gather the idea that they all have their past life memories due to their mission. For Tristan and Mash Kyrielight (she is Galahad's reincarnation here in this fic of mine), they are still baby, it's enough to be a point here. How do you expect to know what's going through the baby's mind? Anyway, they will meet with the Sins in the next chapter, finally._


	10. Meeting The Sins

**.**

**Chapter 10 – Meeting The Sins**

**.**

* * *

"Bellatrix~", Arthuria gracefully sauntered to her sister and pinched her sister's cheeks "what I told you before to not sneak into our father's den, huh?".

"ow! Ow! I give up! I give up, sister! I can't help it if I'm curious, right?!", Mordred smacked Arthuria's hands. She rubbed her stinging cheeks "besides, how could you possibly know about it? Do you read my mind?".

Arthuria lifted her thumb pointing Bedivere "no, Oliver accidentally saw the blonde-head on father's den and we recognized it as Leon, which means you have dragged him. Am I right?".

When Mordred glared to him, Bedivere smiled innocently "only telling the truth to the Lady about what I saw and heard. I believe you guys should be worried more with whether Lady Gwen will tell Lady Merlin or Sir Meliodas".

When she heard her name was mentioned, Lady Gwen smiled, swaying her sleeping daughter on her arms "ah, don't worry, I won't tell your father or Lady Merlin".

"thank you, Lady Gwen!", Mordred kissed her cheek "I started to like you, hehehe".

"oh, glad to hear that. More or less, I do realize that you and your sister dislike me".

Mordred flinched and waved her hands "no, we aren't?! We just... er...".

"we're just not ready if we will have new Mother when we just lost our mother less than a half year ago, Lady", Arthuria flatly said before bowing her body "we apologize if our insecurity caused you feeling discomfort as well when you have helped us a lot".

"oh, my! That's what you're worried about? Don't worry about it, dear. No offense, but the type of a man like Sir Meliodas is too far for me to reach. I think only someone like your mother or Lady Merlin who deserve to be with him. People said it will be good if I can be together with Sir Hendrickson but I think Sir Hendrickson is too kind and it's too good to be true if our relationship shifts from coworkers into lovers", Lady Gwen gasped and comically waved her hands before she rolling her eyes to Lancelot "besides, I prefer someone like... Marlo, a gentleman here. Now, just if he's older...".

Lancelot turned bright red "EH!?".

"just kidding", Gwen laughed heartily "you should have seen your face! I can't believe what Leon said is true!".

"Lady Gwen!", Lancelot squawked before he yelled to his twin "and don't laugh, you little Troll?!".

Gawain tried to halt his laughter but failed "no, I'm not laughing... pfft! Just trying to hold it back... Bahahahaha!?".

After handing Tristan on his hands to Bedivere, Lancelot started sending kicks and punches to his twin "and what did you say to Lady Gwen, huh? You're such a jerk!".

Gawain started to run for his dear life "just telling the truth that my dearest brother is having a crush on her due to her beauty~".

"then? What do you want to see badly, until you're so determined to sneak into father's den?", Arthuria tilted her head and before Morgan and Gawain answered her, she lifted her head "oh, I see. I get it".

Morgan squealed and threw her fists, chasing after her twin "don't read my mind as you please?!".

Arthuria could dodge her fists easily, but she was just lazy so she chose to crawl up to Bedivere's legs before Bedivere carried her with his free hand while his other hand carried Tristan "it's not like I did it deliberately, but your mind is too readable sometimes, especially when you don't have the need to keep it as a secret".

Bedivere blinked and inquired, purely in curiosity "is there something we need to know?".

Gawain explained "not too important, I guess. Sir Meliodas and Lady Merlin sort-of created a team that will be the guardian of Liones Kingdom called Seven Deadly Sins. Lady Merlin and Sir Meliodas are part of the team. Five others will join and live with us".

"Each of them will earn the title as the members of Seven Deadly Sins and guess what? I remember all their names and titles", Mordred proudly announced which she outright brightened because her sister praised her being smart and having a good memory. When Arthuria and the others curiously asked what were their titles and who were these people, Mordred started to recite the names and the titles based on her memory "though, I wonder... why does Daddy earn the title as the Dragon Sin Of Wrath and Lady Merlin earn the title as the Boar Sin Of Gluttony?".

Gawain joined her and tilted his head "indeed. I wonder why Sir Meliodas earned the title as Dragon Sin Of Wrath. I don't see which part of Lady Merlin that can be considered as 'glutton', too".

"you will understand when we meet them".

All of them turned to Arthuria who sat on Bedivere's lap, reading her book.

Mordred blinked in confusion "huh? What do you mean, sister?".

"well, exactly what I said", not looking up from the book on her hands, Arthuria mumbled "perhaps, we only can understand when we meet them".

Lady Gwen asked in concern "but are you not afraid? It was said, they are the vilest Knights".

Arthuria simply said coherently "just like people say, don't judge the book from its cover, right?".

Mordred looked up with sparkle on her eyes "sister is so cool as usual".

* * *

The first member was Gowther, the Goat Sin of Lust.

When they saw the huge man in armor, Mordred said how cool he looked with that armor and climbed up to his armor, hanging on his bicep like a monkey. Being a timid and calm child, Arthuria stared to Gowther and wondered how did he look like within the armor, especially considering he gained the title as 'the Goat Sin of Lust'. Gawain showed more or less a similar reaction as Mordred but Lancelot was kinda wary of him.

Bedivere nodded his head "yeah, it kinda remembered me with someone who fell into insanity and attacked someone he should have protected in rage. The type of someone whose heart is undetectable like Sir Gowther is indeed dangerous sometimes".

Earning Lancelot's flinch, Mordred eyed Bedivere with what looked like boredom "Ollie, who are you speaking about?".

Bedivere smiled innocently "only an old friend of mine. Forget it".

Arthuria narrowed her eyes "I see, and you are the type of someone who can stab someone with your innocence".

Lancelot buried his head on Gawain's shoulder "bury me if you find a hole".

Gawain patted his back "get yourself together, my friend".

* * *

The second member was Ban, the Fox Sin of Greed.

When their father came back home with Ban, the kids welcomed him, although they (mostly Arthuria and Mordred) were shocked to see how disheveled Meliodas looked like. As usual, Bedivere, Gawain, and Lancelot visited their house to play with the twin girls and Tristan.

"Welcome home, Sir Meliodas", Bedivere just finished arranging the dinner, helped by Gowther. He quickly came to his side, offering to patch his wounds "if you want to take a bath first, Leon still uses it to take a bath with Triss and Bella. I think you should change your clothes and before they see your state".

Realizing the state of his clothes and his body, the bruises, and scratches on his face and hands, Meliodas could predict his daughters' reactions "oh, you're right. By the way, where is Lady Gwen and Merlin?".

Gowther explained that Lady Gwen went home early because her daughter, Mash, was having a high fever. Obviously, Lancelot went to accompany her to see the doctor "and Merlin was busy with Alexa on her laboratory".

Just when Bedivere wanted to patch bruises and scratches on Meliodas' wounds, Gawain came with the twin (Arthuria and Mordred).

Gawain, carrying Tristan on his hands, gawked "Sir Meliodas, what happened to you?".

Ban realized the resemblance between Meliodas and the twin sisters who ogled to Meliodas in shock _"his siblings, perhaps?"_.

"DAD! What happened? These injuries...", Mordred was the first to approach him, frantically asking "who did this to you?".

1... 2... 3...

Ban's jaw literally dropped due to shock "DADDY, YOU SAID?!".

"I know it must be a shock for you, but Alexandria and Bellatrix here are undoubtedly the daughters of our Captain, Meliodas", Merlin came down floating with a lopsided smirk, amused "I am Merlin, the Boar Sin Of Gluttony and that huge man in armor is Gowther, the Goat Sin Of Lust".

When Meliodas explained to calm his daughters down, Merlin introduced the others to Ban. Meliodas had wrapped his arms around Mordred to restrain her from strangling Ban, while Arthuria calmly stared to Ban. She didn't react like how an ordinary kid usually had, and it unsettled Ban's heart.

"he... to think these girls are your daughters... I don't expect a little midget like you to have daughters already", Ban ruffled Arthuria's head "she's kinda cute".

Arthuria stared blankly to him _"...so, he is the counterpart of Lancelot's father in this world? I wonder if Lancelot has gotten his insanity from his father. No offense, Lancelot, I can't help it but to think it..."_.

(at this time, Lancelot sneezed)

Ban stared down to her "what is it, kiddo? I know your twin sister kinda wondered if I'm insane or sort of that thing, but I can't read what's on your mind, you know? Seems like you've inherited such poker face from your father".

Meliodas chuckled "nishishi~ you can say it, although I can guarantee 98% that she's so much like her mother compared to me".

Arthuria blinked before narrowing her eyes "Undead Ban, the Fox Sin Of Greed. You have been sentenced to death for your crimes... yet what I saw, the fact is not like what people thought of you".

Ban froze as Meliodas blinked his eyes "what do you mean?".

"Why did you not tell them all that you're innocent, the one who guilty of the crime that is not you but the monster? Or is it... You just want to find your death?".

Ban touched her chin and lifted up her face, playfully drawled "...you know, if you were not a child, I would strangle you now".

Mordred, Bedivere, and Gawain were already tense, prepared to attack with their magic but Meliodas moved first. Pointing the broken blade of his dragon-hilted sword to his neck, Meliodas carried Arthuria on his hand and growled, "dare to lay your finger on my daughter, I'm gonna kill you".

Mordred cracked her knuckles "I will gladly assist you, Dad".

"calm down, you two hot-blooded block-head", Arthuria smacked Mordred's head and patted Meliodas' cheek before bowing to Ban "it seems I've crossed the boundary, Sir Fox Sin Undead Ban. As long as you behave, I can close my mouth. I apologize for peeking on your inner heart, though it accidentally happened due to my inability to control my power, yet".

Ban's eyes dilated "wait up, you... you can read my mind?!".

Arthuria raised her fingers in peace sign "I just can't control it yet, it's not like I want to".

Surprisingly, Ban became a good friend for twin sisters, mostly because Ban wouldn't mind training with Mordred (much to Meliodas' dismay) and Ban was a great cook who could teach Arthuria to cook. When Ban asked her about why did she want to learn cooking when she already had Bedivere as their great cook, Arthuria simply said "glory, malnutrition, and hunger are the great enemies. How can you possibly fight when you're hungry?".

Mordred nodded her head "she has a point".

Ban stared at Meliodas "...how did you raise them, actually? They don't look like ordinary children should be".

Meliodas whistled innocently "I have no idea of what you're talking about, Ban~".

* * *

The third member was King, the Grizzly Sin of Sloth.

When a fat man floated to the living room with Meliodas, the clearly fairy noted the twin sisters who played with their little brother and their friends. As usual, Arthuria sat on Bedivere's lap when the latter read the book for her. Gawain and Mordred looked like trying to help Tristan to stand and walk when Lancelot helped Gwen to take care of Mash as usual. When they recognized King and Meliodas' arrival, Mordred ran to him in delightful. Just like Ban was, King thought Mordred and Arthuria were Meliodas' siblings so when it happened like this...

Mordred lunged to hug his legs "welcome home, Daddy!".

Meliodas dropped one knee in front of her and caught her "gotcha. I'm home, honey".

King spluttered "SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER!?".

"me too", Arthuria calmly lifted her hand, looking up to Bedivere "I wonder why everyone so shocked when they knew Daddy is our Dad and thought of him as our siblings instead, Ollie?".

"kah-kah, no wonder he's shocked. I got that, too", Ban walked in with two trays of shaved ice and fruit punch "who want to eat the dessert?".

Arthuria, Mordred, and Gawain exclaimed in unison as they raised hand "ME?!".

Bedivere chuckled and offered King to eat with them "trust us, Sir Ban's foods are the most delicious food in the world".

Lancelot lifted the spoon of chicken soup to the toddler girl beside Tristan "Mash, come on, open up".

Arthuria just remembered something "ah, we have to show something to Daddy, Bella".

Meliodas tilted his head "what is it?".

Mordred and Arthuria shared a thrilled grin before they showed how Tristan was able to stand, walk, and talked his first word. After Tristan walked with his wobbly legs to Meliodas and called him 'Daddy' for the first time, Meliodas swoop him in his hands and exclaimed in delightful "that's my boy!".

Ban, Gowther, Merlin, King, and the kids clapped their hands.

* * *

Forth member was Diane, the Serpent Sin of Envy. It wasn't going well, at first. Especially when the twin sisters knew the fact that Diane had a crush on their father. It started with the usual, how Meliodas came back home and introduced Diane as the new member of the Seven Deadly Sins. Then, when she knew that Meliodas was 'taken' and already had two daughters and one (adopted, though) son, Diane was crying mess and rambling how she had broken-hearted.

When Diane asked them who and where was their mother, Arthuria said with her bangs masking her expression "passed away already".

Diane flinched and she felt sorry now "ah, I apologize!".

Ban and King rolled their eyes to Meliodas who showed no reaction. When it came to the twin sisters' mother, his late wife, he fell deadly silent and no words would come out of his mouth. The same went with Mordred. Only Arthuria as the oldest daughter who could calmly tell about it out loud, although she also never told them about how and why her mother passed away.

"let me make it clear now, then", Mordred huffed before lifting her accusing finger to Meliodas "I don't need a new mother!".

For their shock, however, Arthuria calmly reacted, so mature "I don't mind if father wants to marry again with someone. He's still young, after all".

Bedivere, Gawain, and Lancelot had snapped their head at that "WHAT?!".

On the contrary with her twin sister, Arthuria closed her book and flopped down from her chair, sauntering to her father and hugging her book to her chest "as long as you love her and you won't make her suffering, that is".

Mordred snapped her head "sister! Which side you are on?".

"come on, Bella. You can't be selfish", Arthuria crossed her arms, scolding her sister in not child-like manners "don't you want to see father be happy?".

Mordred flinched. Yep, Arthuria was right but Mordred scowled, fidgeting with her fingers "uh... but still...".

"Bellatrix, Alexandria, listen to me", fully earning his daughters' attention, Meliodas crouched in front of them and smiled, patting their head "no one can replace your mother in my heart, just like no one can replace you two, my daughters, to me. Understood?".

Arthuria and Mordred lowered their head with disheartened looks in different ways and causes "...yes, father/Daddy".

Arthuria looked like she still had something in her mind as she fidgeted with her fingers. Lifting her head up, Arthuria asked "...but father, this is just 'what if'... What if mother reincarnates and we meet her again, but she doesn't have the memory of her past-life, neither does she remember us. What will you do? Will you still love her?".

Without a doubt, Meliodas smiled with love fulfilled his eyes "silly question. Of course, I do love her. Even if she reincarnated and she didn't remember me, I would always love her, because it's **her**. She's your mother, the one and only woman I've loved. With or without her memory, she will always be her".

When Arthuria burst out into tears, even Meliodas was shocked "wait up, I just told you I only loved your mother, then why did you cry?".

Mordred frantically checked on her "sister, why are you crying? Where does it hurt?".

"no, it's just—?!", Arthuria wiped her tears vigorously in vain because her tears kept streaming down her face "...I'm glad to know that father only loved mother, but somehow, it makes me sad and glad at the same time. I don't know how and why, and... I miss mother...".

"Nah, I get it. I miss her too", Meliodas sighed, rolling his eyes to the other one "and why are you crying harder than your sister, Bella?".

"what do you expect, Dad? I miss Mom too?!", Mordred cried harder indeed, hiccupped "beside... It's rare for my older sister to admit it out loud and cried her heart so openly like this... I'll cry too with her then, so she is not the only one who will feel shy...".

"don't cry, Bella...".

"you're still crying, sister...".

"and you're crying harder than me...".

Looking at how his daughters cried as they hugged each other, Meliodas only could smile before he pulled them into his embrace "you two are really adorable".

After Meliodas carried his daughters to their room, followed by Merlin who carried Tristan in tow, King had come to Diane to comfort her. With that adorable smile on her face, Diane thanked him and King resolved to himself that he would never let her smile fade away from her face this time.

The next day, Gawain dragged Mordred and Lancelot after they put Tristan and Mash to bed. With Lady Gwen watched over the two toddlers, they knew they wouldn't need to worry about them. When they found Arthuria, as usual, she was with Bedivere in the training session.

Bedivere asked as he swinging his sword "what Sir Meliodas said to you... it reminded you of someone you love?".

Arthuria didn't lose her focus, instead, she successfully disarmed Bedivere before pointing the tip of her wooden sword to his throat. Panting, she swept her sweats before lowering her wooden sword. She flopped down on the ground before looking up with those sad smile "...yes, it is".

Mordred, Lancelot, and Gawain exchanged glances. Could it be...

* * *

The last member was Escanor, the Lion Sin of Pride. It was late and the twin sisters had long gone to the bed when the adults just started having fun because they just gathered all members of the Sins.

"oh, we have a guest? It's so late", rubbing her eyes, Arthuria sleepily went to the kitchen "please wait, I will prepare the tea".

Ban used his **Snatch** to catch Arthuria in his hand "please don't, otherwise you'll burn the whole kitchen~".

Merlin chuckled and carried Arthuria after she snatched her from his hand "just go back to sleep, honey".

Meliodas asked Mordred who came not too long after Arthuria "aren't you supposed to sleep?".

Mordred yawned and opened her mouth, holding Tristan's hand as the latter closed his eyes with his head lulled to right and left (either he was asleep or not, or just sleepwaking, who know?) "Triss wanted to take a piss...".

Arthuria still had the tendency to scold her about her unladylike behavior even at the time like this before she leaned her head on Merlin's chest "sister, it's so unladylike to yawn without covering your mouth...zzz...pillow...".

"oh, good girls", Meliodas carried Mordred and Tristan on his hands "now, you may go to your bedroom and sleep".

Escanor stuttered, thinking that who the twin sisters and Tristan's parents "um, these kids are...".

Meliodas answered clearly "my children".

Merlin explained further to avoid the misunderstanding "their mother was my friend, so I helped him to raise them as their old friend, that's all".

In the morning, the twin sisters and Tristan were shocked by the loud sound from the front door and they went straight to the front door.

"father? What was that loud sound?", panting, Arthuria looked around before she gasped "Father! Uncle Ban! What happened?".

Mordred gasped and approached them "Dad!?".

Lancelot and Gawain who accidentally passed by when they had their morning exercise with running on the city's streets, were shocked to find what happened. Gawain rushed to calm down the crying Tristan and distraught Mordred, ordering to Lancelot "pick Oliver, quick!".

Lancelot nodded his head before he ran in a mad dash (since he was the quickest) "oi, Oliver!?".

It was ridiculous, though. It felt like their worry wasted, really. Ban was immortal, he clearly would be okay and medical attention was the last thing he would ever need. Meliodas was not different. Even if he was not immortal, but he had ridiculously high-level durability.

Surprisingly, it was not Mordred, but Arthuria who scolded two adults in front of her "don't scare us like that again next time!".

Mordred carried Tristan on her hands, her jaw dropped in awe "...I never saw her that angry".

"I was more than surprised to see my friend barge into my house in the morning when we have breakfast, telling me that you're injured badly", Bedivere remembered how he was dragged from home without even having the chance to finish his breakfast. Closing the first aide box, Bedivere rolled his eyes to Lancelot "next time, don't pull that stunt. I felt like getting the heart-attack".

"Sorry, my friend", Lancelot waved his hand and smiled sheepishly before turning to Ban and Meliodas "and? Who is this man, the one who could possibly send you away with one blow?".

After Merlin explained about Escanor's power, they all turned to Gawain but it was Lancelot who told them "it's just like my brother's ability".

"each people in Britannia usually earns an innate magic power with various power levels. Those who born with strong magic power can become the Holy Knights", Merlin eyed the youngsters in front of her with thrilling smirk "now, I want the five of you to come into my laboratory every day for a check-up so I can help you with your training, like how to raise your strength and control your magic power, etc".

While Arthuria and Mordred would gladly take the offer, they felt like they just become Merlin's guinea pig. Lancelot, Bedivere, and Gawain were thinking the same. After all, this was the 'Merlin' they were speaking about.

Arthuria cautiously lifted her hand and asked nervously "um, I think the first thing we should do right now, is to find Sir Escanor?".

"oh, worry not", Merlin lifted her crystal orb "I have found him".

"good", Mordred asked Meliodas to let him come "I'm not gonna feel satisfied if I can't give a good smack on his head".


	11. Innate Magic

**.**

**Chapter 11 – Innate Magic**

**.**

* * *

Despite what their father said that they should have been asleep and they didn't have to come with them to find Escanor, they could just pick Escanor back after Merlin found his location, the kids persisted to come with them. It turned out to be the little brawl because of Escanor's persistence of his death.

Mordred thought back of her Master, Shisigo Kairi who risked his life for his wish to meet his child one more time. Mordred clenched her fists as she remembered how many lives had lost on the battle of the Camlann where she and Arthuria lost their life. She remembered how her perfect, beautiful father, the 'King Arthur' cried and looked like a human for the first time, mourning for her people and her failure to her country.

Mercilessly, Mordred spat "well then, if you want to die that badly, then just go and die!".

Lancelot and Gawain turned their head in shock. Tristan in Merlin's arms wriggled, as if he also feeling the discomfort of the high tension. The fact that Bedivere and Arthuria kept their straight, poker face, wasn't helping either.

Arthuria refuted "not that she told you to just go and die without reason. What my sister's mean, you shouldn't have to underestimate the value of people's lives, especially your own life. True, we all here know nothing about you but one thing for sure. There are people who still want to see and meet each other, to spend their times together, but they can't. You have the chance to meet and you refuse to take it because of your cowardice, is somehow infuriating".

"Bella, Alexa, tell me honestly", Merlin crouched in front of them, cradling Tristan who whimpered on her hands "do you want to see and meet your mother again? You could have asked me".

Arthuria trailed off. She didn't too remember well about Lady Igraine, her mother in her previous life. In this second life of her, she had little time with Liz but she could clearly remember how lovely and happy she had been with Liz as her mother "...it's a lie, if I said I wouldn't want to, Lady Merlin, but... we can't be selfish, can we? We still have our father, after all".

"that's right. We think it's unfair if we meet mother but Daddy can't. Also, let's see the positive side", Mordred squeezed Arthuria's hand "I still have father, sister, and brother. We have our friends. We still have each other, so it's okay even if we can't see or meet again with Mom, although yeah, we missed her sometimes... when we think that way and just remember that we're not alone, we can keep going on, right, sister?".

Arthuria smiled at that and nodded her head "uh-huh".

This was not over yet. Arthuria turned back to Escanor. She hadn't finished yet.

Back to the main problem. If you refused to meet again with someone precious to you, then how about those people who want to meet with their precious people but they **can't** because they don't even have the chance like you have? Although they want to meet each other, but they can't, do you think how do they feel?! The likes of you—", Arthuria sucked in a deep breath before covering her eyes. _Too emotional. Careful. Words are sharper than sword sometimes_. She couldn't afford to show her weak side here and now in front of everyone. Right before Mordred touched her shoulder, Arthuria slapped her cheeks hard, turning her back to them all "forget my rambling. I'm tired".

Bedivere dropped one knee in front of her and reached out his hands, ready to carry her "you never cease to amaze us, my Lady".

"Oliver, I'm sleepy. Can we continue it tomorrow?", Arthuria huffed and tugged his sleeve "for now, let's go home. I'm sure everyone is sleepy as well".

"of course", carrying her on his arms, as usual, Bedivere chuckled, cupping the back of her head on his hand. When she leaned her head on the crook of his neck, he looked down to her slumping figure "ah, she's asleep already".

"Oliver, can you tell me one thing?", earning his attention, Meliodas continued "what make you so devoted to my daughter?".

Bedivere felt a bit taken aback before giving wry smile "will you believe me or will you call me crazy if I tell you honestly, Sir Meliodas?".

"oh, interesting. So you have the memory of your past life?".

Bedivere froze. Mordred, Lancelot, and Gawain instantly snapped their head to Gowther who lifted his shining finger "in what you can call as his previous life, Oliver was a Holy Knight who served a woman who looked exactly like your firstborn daughter's adult version, Captain".

Merlin smirked "oh? Interesting. I guess I understand now. I do have a hunch feeling that you look like a fully grown-up adult inside within a young boy's body sometimes".

Meliodas tilted his head "...continue, I believe this has something to do with my daughter, from how attached you two to each other?".

Bedivere could have sworn... but he had no choice so he sighed in defeat and told them, looking down to Arthuria in his arms like this, it kind of reminded him with the time when she was dying, he carried her, only to lose her in the end.

"...I lost her, my first love and she's so much like her. The Lady I served when I was a Knight. We grew up together and I was the last person who stayed by her side, witnessing her death after she was betrayed by everyone we trusted, subordinates, old friends, family... When I found her in Danafor, I could tell for sure that she's her reincarnation. I understand what she said, how it feels, wanting to meet with your beloved ones once more time, badly. I've been waiting for the time when I could meet her again. That's why I don't understand even the slightest, how could be someone so lucky, got the chance to meet the one he loved, but quickly turned it down and decided to die instead?", Bedivere sent cold glare before he sighed and as quick as those cold eyes disappeared, he smiled "sorry, Sir Escanor, but I think it will be better if we don't get along well. Forgive my impudence, but for me and the Lady, someone like you who can't even appreciate your own life is already dead. I believe my Lady is still having mercy on you, thus she decided to not say it out loud".

Meliodas raised his eyebrow, somehow feeling uneasy of the way he called his daughter as his 'Lady' "and how could you know?".

Bedivere simply said "simple, I've served her long enough to know what she's been thinking, Sir".

Gawain pulled Lancelot and whispered "I never saw him angry like this. He's the most kind-hearted of our King's Knights, after all".

Lancelot whispered back "remind me, I guess we have to pester him later. You think we should confront him and our King as well, along with Mordred and Tristan?".

"I apologize, Sir Meliodas, I know you are his father and she is your daughter now, but I can't help it... I want nothing but to stay by her side to protect her, because I'm afraid, she'll disappear again when I avert my eyes", Bedivere smiled warmly when Meliodas merely stared to him in awe before bowing his body "now, if you excuse me, Sir. It's been late and I believe the Lady will want to sleep peacefully in her home".

* * *

On the next day, after Meliodas and Merlin went with Escanor to have a battle (which Mordred and Arthuria 100% convinced that their father, Meliodas wouldn't lose) the twin brother (Lancelot and Gawain) had a secret rendezvous with Mordred, along with baby-Tristan and baby-Mash in tow. They did this when they were sure, Arthuria and Bedivere wouldn't hear them considering Arthuria was helping Gwen and Ban to cook in the kitchen. Bedivere helped Gowther in the library.

"Okay, it's clear now", Gawain opened the conversation "Bedivere has his past-life memory, but why has he never said anything about it? Not even a word, to us?".

Lancelot hesitantly piped in "perhaps, he just has no clue if we have our past-life memories or not".

Mordred cupped her cheek on her palm "how about father? Do you think she remembers?".

Gawain blinked "you are her twin now, why don't you try to ask?".

"oh, yeah. Good idea. Like what? How could I possibly ask her? Father, do you remember your past life memory where we killed each other in the battle of Camlann after I betrayed you with stealing the throne when you were busy with the war between you with your old friend who stole your wife after one of your old friends forced you who have chosen to forgive them, to wage the war instead? Should I ask her like that? Hell yeah, very clever way to tell how I f*cked up", Mordred said mockingly before she averted her eyes "...then again, I wonder if she really remembered. I mean, she's been soo kind to me all this time. If she truly remembered me, she's supposed to hate me, right?".

Lancelot and Gawain exchanged glances. They turned deadly silent because it was not like they had the place to say anything. When it came to their King, they thought they were on the same level.

"I think you just don't know your 'Father' very well, Mordred".

"good words you have here, Galahad Dear. I wonder for how long they all need to reunite and reconcile. I've been feeling bored here, waiting for them all to move".

"what? Do you think I don't feel bored? I started feeling bored... wait, I'm Mash Kyrielight now!".

"yeah, by the way, you're really cute in this girl version of yours. I wonder why it's only you who born with the opposite gender from your previous self while the rest of us don't change?".

"don't ask me. I have a hunch feeling that Thanatos is behind this".

Lancelot, Gawain, and Mordred looked around cluelessly before their eyes cast down to duo toddlers who chatted happily on the ground.

Tristan casually lifted his hand "oh, finally, they realize our presence".

Mash shook her head "took you too long".

Lancelot, Gawain, and Mordred's eyes dilated before they shrieked in shock, listening to how fluent these two talking "YOU TWO CAN TALK PROPERLY ALREADY?!".

As the youngest of them all who reborn, when she still remembered, Mash told them about their mission here. Fix the singularity. It seemed something was wrong in this universe and they had to fix it.

"for now, we have to reunite and reconcile first", Tristan convinced them that he had the sharpest ears of them all "so I can tell for sure, King Arthuria and Bedivere remember, they just have no idea that we all also remember ours. I suggest you talk to them, but when you will do it, it's up to you. Because I have a hunch feeling that you aren't ready, right?".

Mash narrowed her eyes and darkly warned Lancelot "and please, keep a good distance with me. Don't you think I have forgiven you already, father".

"I understand why do you hate me and I accept if you can't forgive me, but honestly, tell me one thing", Lancelot rubbed his temples "what do you mean with 'when you still remember'?".

Mash pointed out the obvious "oh, I barely forgot. Thanatos indeed told me once, there's a chance that we can lose our previous life's memory at some point, so we have to be careful about our next step... wait, what's with this strong smell of blood?".

They gasped when they saw how Meliodas carried unconscious Escanor, Merlin levitated in tow. Before Lady Gwen went to take the first aide box, Arthuria demanded to put down Escanor on the floor. Both Bedivere and Arthuria used their magic power to heal him. When he woke up, Arthuria beamed at him, asking if he was alright and Bedivere kept his stoic face. After Merlin told Escanor that these two had healed him, Escanor thanked them and apologized for his words last night, especially to Bedivere.

"wait, what happened when I was asleep?", Arthuria turned to see Bedivere turning his head in reflex. Arthuria had a hunch feeling that her Knight was upset, so she dragged him outside and asked, "what makes you so upset?".

"...I apologize, Lady. I just... yes, I'm upset, but it's because I disliked his cowardice. Lost your will to live your life, it's just the same you're dead already", Bedivere sighed and averted his eyes, he couldn't believe this, his King comforted him instead of him comforting her "...his words felt like rubbing the salt on the gash for me".

"you are so sensitive for small things sometimes, but I think it's cute. You haven't changed, it seems".

"huh?".

"Bedivere that I know usually doesn't care about what people said about him, but you sometimes can get angry when someone precious for you like your comrades get insulted. You usually have a good manner, so instead of confronting people right away, you will only talk logically to them, sharply if it's needed, unlike Mordred who usually used her fist. It's kinda refreshing to see the unexpected side of you. Speaking of which, you're upset to Sir Escanor because of me, right?".

Bedivere's eyes dilated "how could you—".

Unbeknownst by the duo, the trio (Mordred, Lancelot, and Gawain) and the Sins who felt curious had peeked on them, expertly hiding. In fact, Arthuria sensed them, but she chose to ignore them.

"how could I have known it? What do you expect of me? You've been looking for me, waiting for 1.500 years after you witnessed my death and blamed yourself, thinking you've failed me, while in fact, you aren't. It's enough, right?", Arthuria patted his head and smiled brightly "don't worry, I'm here. I'm still here. You're not alone anymore. Let's get stronger together and do what should we do, okay?".

When Bedivere cried silently, Arthuria didn't say anything, she only hugged him and let him bury his face on her tiny shoulder. When he hugged her with his shaking body, Arthuria couldn't help but pat him. At this point, even Meliodas who wanted to smack him out of his daughter and had to be held down by Ban and Escanor, ended up letting it go.

Next morning, Bedivere came with Zaratras and Hendrickson in the morning, he was having the medical check-up and examination with Merlin and Gowther in her laboratory, with Zaratras and Hendrickson nearby considering it had something to do with their status as the Druids, perhaps. If not for the fact Meliodas was there too, they would believe it. In fact, they found out about the fact that Bedivere was the descendant of the Ancient Druids Clan.

Mordred blinked her eyes in confusion at that "Ancient Druids Clan?".

Arthuria pinched her cheeks "do you forget your lesson, huh? Ancient Druids Clan is known as the oldest and most powerful Druids from the Holy War 3.000 years ago, that's why they're known as the 'Ancient Druids Clan'. To think there's some of them who still left... no wonder Sir Hendrickson and Sir Zaratras looked so excited".

* * *

Arthuria blinked and tilted her head to the side innocently "what happened to you all lately? All of you look so distressed... or should I say, restless? Is it because of the examination and medical check-up from Aunt Merlin?".

Lancelot, Mordred, and Gawain sighed in exasperation and slumped after they heard it coming from the source of their stress. Well, one of them. They tried to talk with Bedivere first, but damn, it was hard to talk privately with him. When they tried to talk with him, it was like something always prevented them to do it, like there was an invisible force to prevent it from happening. For example, either when either Lancelot or Gawain tried to talk with him, Bedivere was called by someone like Meliodas, Merlin, Arthuria, or Zaratras. Someone always there to interrupt. That, if their words hadn't stuck in their throat, too scared to talk.

Tristan and Mash (Galahad's reincarnation, she had persisted to be called like that because it's her new identity in this world and she appreciated her mother, so that was it) said they were on the neutral side for now, but they would come with them when they were ready and wanted to talk with Arthuria and Bedivere. When Tristan and Mash asked them about why should it be that hard just to talk with their old comrades, well...

First, they screwed up.

Second, they were afraid and uncertain about their reaction.

After all that happened to the battle of Camlann as the climax, they didn't sure how they would react. Not to mention, both Arthuria and Bedivere looked like having the expertise to hide everything with their expertly-trained poker face, just like Meliodas. For Arthuria, you could say it was just the same with her previous life, added it with her heritage (from Meliodas) in this lifetime. For Bedivere, perhaps he was just used to it already.

"don't just stay there and daydreaming, come", Bedivere threw wooden swords to Lancelot and Gawain, carrying some with him "with Sir Meliodas, Sir Hendrickson, and Sir Dreyfus as our instructor, starting today, we will train along with Griamore, Howzer, and Gilthunder. All of you will just tag along with us. I mean yes, you, Leon, Marlo, and Bella".

"wait!", Arthuria tugged his pants legs "can I come?".

Bedivere thought she just wanted to watch "sure, you can watch when we—".

Arthuria giggled at their misunderstanding "no, it's not that. Actually, I want to train together".

"EH!?".

* * *

Mordred followed her, carrying her wooden sword with concern latched on her face "sister, are you sure that you're not just gonna watch us and join us instead?".

"yeah, of course!", after tying her hair into a ponytail with black ribbon, Arthuria bounced happily to the training ground with them. She wore white plain This hairstyle and simple clothes rather reminded her of her days when she was still known as the young King Arthuria a.k.a the Saber Lily "which is why we came here together, right?".

When they arrived on the training ground, the five of them were surprised to find not only Meliodas, Merlin, Hendrickson, Dreyfus, Zaratras along Griamore, Howzer, and Gilthunder, but also there were the three princesses (Margaret, Veronica, and Elizabeth) and King Baltra. Merlin explained that they would need to know what kind of innate magic they all had before they could arrange the 'menu' of their training to make them stronger or who would be their private mentor.

Merlin caressed her chin, lifting the paper on her hands "although, I don't expect you to come, Alexa. I excepted your sister would come, though".

"call it as 'hit two birds with one stone', so I can get stronger to protect my beloved ones like father and I can spend more time with my twin sister and my friend!", Arthuria beamed before she felt Mordred hugged her from behind "huh? What is it, Bella?".

Mordred rubbed Arthuria's cheek against hers "you never failed to comfort me, sister. I love you".

Arthuria giggled before turning to the three new faces "so, they are the Three Misfits, right?".

Zaratras, Hendrickson, and Dreyfus spluttered while Meliodas cackled openly.

When they wondered who had told Arthuria, Bedivere lifted his hand "oh, I did".

A vein popped on Gilthunder's head before he running to chase his adopted brother "brother, you are so mean! I'm not included and I am the only one who kept dragged by them every time they created the commotion!".

Bedivere shook his head and patted his shoulder "give it up already, Gil. It's your fate. Not that I don't understand it. I understand, as someone who always got dragged by his friends' mischiefs".

Mordred rolled her eyes to Lancelot and Gawain "I bet it must be you two, the troublemakers".

Gawain winked "yup".

Lancelot narrowed his eyes disapprovingly to Gawain and Mordred "no, I'm not. It's mostly Leon and you, Bella".

Arthuria tugged Merlin's leg, training session rather reminded her with male version of 'Merlin' from her previous world. No matter how pervert he was, he was still her mentor. She was really glad that the Merlin in this universe was a woman, so it was easier for her to communicate with her "Aunt Merlin, so what we should do now?".

"well, from what I have gathered, more or less, I already know what is the innate magic of Leon, Marlo, and Oliver with the Three Misfits. I will need to arrange the menu for their training. like Sir Zaratras had asked me. I just need to figure out about yours and Bella, I guess", Merlin crouched in front of the twin sisters and offered the paper in her hand "here, you can see what is their innate magic, if you're curious. You may fill what's the name befitting for your innate magic power".

Mordred joined her sister "ah, I want to see, too!".

Lancelot = **Unfading Light Of The Lake**

Bedivere = **The Shining Arm Airgetlám**

Gawain = **Holy Sword Of The Sun**

Gilthunder = **Thunderbolt**

Howzer = **Tempest**

Griamore = **Wall**

When Merlin offered them to fill the blank space which would be written as their innate magic power, they had no idea what to write so Merlin told them to train first before Merlin could give the name and perhaps, they could think what their magic power's name considering their magic attributes.

Arthuria asked in pure curiosity "but why King Baltra and the princesses come this time?".

"well, they said they want to watch, not to mention the third princess, princess Elizabeth is quite... close with your father", Merlin tilted her head slightly before pointing to where Meliodas carried Elizabeth "see".

Mordred and Arthuria snapped their head and their eyes dilated. Her name was the same as their mother and she looked like their mother. Could it be...

Meliodas put Elizabeth down, realizing his daughters' stare before sending lopsided grin "okay, kids. Now, let's get started. But... what are you doing here, Alexa? You know we're not playing around, right?".

Arthuria frowned, she disliked his remarks, it was as if telling her how she shouldn't have come "yes, father, of course, but I come to train as well".

"eh? I don't mind to train together with big bro Oliver, Marlo, and Leon", Howzer scratched the back of his head, not too pleased with the fact they would train together with the twin sisters "but I think girls like them should just stay in the home, play doll or study like the princesses instead of training with a sword".

Meliodas facepalmed, this was something his daughters wouldn't be pleased at all "oh, boy".

Yep, you could see the fire raging around Mordred and Arthuria.

"sister, choose your opponent. I will go first", Arthuria cracked her knuckles and neck before turning to Meliodas with her best smile "no problem at all, right, father?".

Meliodas had a feeling she wouldn't live it down so he only could encourage her "fight".

Mordred touched Arthuria's shoulder "sister, I also want to beat him".

Merlin smirked cunningly and suggested "oh? Then, why don't you two fight them all at once, one by one, of course. Alexandria will fight the Three Misfits first, then Bellatrix will fight the Three Misfits afterward".

Arthuria and Mordred said in unison "agree!".

Gawain facepalmed _"oh, boy... they're dead, poor kids"_.

First, Mordred fought against them. Mordred's ability was kinda similar to Howzer. She used Wind as one of her attributes but they forgot one thing. Mordred also could use thunder, so she simply used her electric waves to strike Howzer and poor Howzer ended up lying on the ground with a scorched smell. Next opponent, Griamore. As expected, Griamore used his **Wall** before Mordred could attack him. She did a reckless move afterward. She put her magic power higher than before to push her fist and with the full force of pure muscle strength added with magic power, she could break Griamore's **Wall**. Gilthunder felt pity for his cousin who cried with a bump on his head, but he felt chilling on his nape when Mordred stared to him like a beast eyeing its prey. Gilthunder's magic attributes purely used thunder, so Mordred could use her Wind attributes to move faster than him. Gilthunder tried to strike her with his thunder but Mordred moved as fast as the wind, thus she won the first round.

Arthuria clapped her hands "you have an excellent fight, sister".

Mordred grinned broadly and tossed her palm with her sister's "your turn!".

In the second round, Arthuria fought the Three Misfits. Before she fought against Griamore though, Arthuria promised she wouldn't go too hard and dangerously reckless like her sister.

Mordred felt insulted and yelled, "what's that supposed to mean!?".

"no offense, sister, but the way you fight is too reckless. You could have gotten hurt", Arthuria puffed her cheeks in cute manners and pointedly stated the matter of fact before telling her sister "sometimes, we can't only use pure strength. We also should use her brain to arrange a plan. First off, if you observe carefully, you can see the weakness in his looking-perfect **Wall**".

Griamore demanded in irritation "what do you mean?".

"what I mean", Arthuria turned back to him with sweet smile on her face "your **Wall** perhaps looks like an absolute, unbreakable fort. However, I identify its weakness. I know how to break your Wall with little effort and no need to force myself like my sister did".

Now, instead of annoyed or insulted, Mordred felt more curious "how is it?".

Dreyfus caressed his chin, he thought this could be lesson for his son, Griamore as well. Leaning his head down, he whispered to Meliodas "...I have heard about your daughters' being a prodigy child, but I don't expect this at all. You surely have such talented girls as your daughters, Sir Meliodas".

Meliodas grinned broadly at that and called his daughter. When Arthuria turned to him, Meliodas lifted his thumb "to make it easier, show it! Practice will be easier compared to theorize, after all!".

"will do, father", Arthuria nodded her head, lifting her finger as she confidently walked closer to where Griamore stood "first, perhaps your defense is perfect, but how about the offensive? You can't possibly attack when what you can do only defense like this".

Merlin clapped her hands "smart girl".

"second, perhaps your **Wall** around your body is strong, but there's a point where it has the weakest part", Arthuria crouched before she jumped "like this".

After Arthuria jumped highly and landed on top of Griamore's Wall, she lifted her hand to create the **Invisible Air** around her arm. With the wind wrapping around her forearm, she struck the crown of the Wall and it cracked, much to Griamore and everyone's shock. Using this chance, Arthuria jumped up and down, shattering Griamore's **Wall** into pieces before landing in front of Griamore, giving a kick to his stomach and successfully sending him flying to his father.

"...oops, perhaps I overdid it", Arthuria trailed off when Griamore cried before she bowed "I apologize".

Howzer determined to not lose against Arthuria who looked calm, softer, and weaker than Mordred. At first, he thought like that. Ha, you wish, boy. Arthuria had aimed him as next prey, especially after his prank (which could be categorized as an insult for her and Mordred) about how girls should stay put and no need for them to learn about how to fight.

Arthuria lifted her finger, waving her finger with stoic face "you two, just fight me at once".

Howzer and Gilthunder gawked. Did she seriously just ask them to fight her at the same time?

Dreyfus tapped Zaratras' shoulder "...brother, is Sir Meliodas' daughter always like this?".

"no idea. This is my first time seeing her fight", Zaratras twitched his eyebrow "and I'm more worried about my son".

"don't worry, Sir Zaratras, I can handle with the healing part, but...", Hendrickson rolled his eyes to the Seven Deadly Sins who, didn't know since when did they gather here, sitting casually on the training ground that large enough, even Diane could sit here "...what are you guys doing here?".

Gowther answered in his comrades' stead "Merlin told us through telepathy that the Captain's daughters have a fight against the Three Misfits, so we come here to watch the fight".

Gowther's motive more or less was similar to Merlin. Escanor, Diane, King, and Ban were curious of how strong their Captain's daughters. So they watched.

(don't worry, they didn't forget Tristan. Tristan was seated near Mash where Lady Gwen observed from the safe distance to watch the fight as well)

Bedivere tapped Arthuria's shoulder with an innocent smile before they started "Lady, don't doubt to fight them. Don't worry, I can heal them with my power so you can beat them as much as you want".

Gilthunder yelled in protest "older brother, you're so mean! You're supposed to support me! Which side you're on?".

Bedivere smiled innocently "oh? I think you have support from the first princess already?".

When she saw Gilthunder and Margaret's blush, Arthuria couldn't believe what she saw as she stared to Bedivere who smiled far too innocently "...you teased him".

With a spark on his eyes, he said with all seriousness "of course not, Lady, I'm always super serious".

"Okay, whatever", Arthuria didn't believe him, swinging her hands up and down _"I guess I will go with Gilthunder first"_.

Arthuria simply ran forward to Howzer, but Howzer reached his hand "**Rising Tornado**".

When Arthuria's tiny body was thrown back and was about to land on the river, Mordred cried out her name in fright if she would drown, screaming about whether her sister could swim or not. Gracefully, Arthuria landed on the surface of water, waving her hand to Mordred "don't worry, sis. I'm not gonna drown!".

They dropped their head further, didn't know whether to feel relieved or dumbfounded.

Gilthunder didn't waste his time, he sent the electric waves to her, but realizing it was wrong to move as he saw how Arthuria smirked. Arthuria didn't need to use her own magic power, even. She simply used other's magic. Just like dancing, she moved her hands before the calm water moved and blocked the electric waves.

"**Lady Of The Lake's Dance**", Arthuria stepped forward, moved her hands and body like dancing on the surface of the water before she reached out her hand and the water changed into a dragon with electric waves surrounding its body "**Leviathan**".

Gilthunder and Howzer turned pale. After the dragon made-by-water with electric waves hit Gilthunder and Howzer, both poor kids collapsed on the ground.

Arthuria rushed to their side and crouched beside them, poking them with her wooden sword "um... Did I overdo it again?".

Gilthunder lifted his thumb "yes, we're still alive. I just didn't expect the last move. As expected from Sir Meliodas' daughters".

With scorched smell, Howzer whined "remind me to never underestimate a girl ever again or I'm dead".

"cool! As expected from our Captain's daughters!", Diane clapped her hands and without evil intention at all, she blurted out "but between Bellatrix and Alexandria, who is the stronger one?".

Ban sweatdropped "Diane, you just ignited the new war".

Arthuria wouldn't want to fight Mordred, especially not after the fight on the Camlann. Mordred didn't seem to have the same idea, though. Considering how the fire burned around her body, Mordred would want to fight against her all out. When Mordred lunged into her with fulfilled magic power in her sword, Arthuria had no choice but to wrap her wooden sword with **Invisible Air**.

She felt her heart pounding harder and harder the longer they fought. In the end, when she was supposed to strike Mordred forward with her wooden sword or her magic, Arthuria remembered when she had impaled her Holy Spear on her torso at the battle of Camlann. As if in reflex, Arthuria dropped her sword and cried out "please, stop! I don't want to fight against you ever again!".

Mordred was taken aback by that but it was too late, she already sent the waves of electric waves and strong wind to her direction "sister, move aside!".

Bedivere wrapped his arms around Arthuria's body and reached out his **Airgetlám** forward but before he could do something, Meliodas already came in between them "**Counter Vanish**".

They were relieved to see the intense fight was over but they were shocked to see how Meliodas sternly scolded Mordred "Bella, you could have hurt your sister, again. Don't you see it? She doesn't want to fight against you, at all. Don't do it again".

Mordred flinched and felt disheartened, especially when she saw how shaking Arthuria had reacted as she just still hugged Bedivere.

Looking at how disheartened Mordred looked, Arthuria convinced Bedivere that she was okay and after he released her, Arthuria approached Meliodas, tugging his sleeve "um, father... I'm alright if Bella wanted to fight against me in training...".

Meliodas rolled his eyes and with a deep frown, stared down to his daughter as if asking her 'seriously? Do you think I can believe you after I saw you looked like about to cry just now, dearest daughter?'.

Arthuria flinched, perhaps she was overreacted "...but no magic power, okay?".

Meliodas still scowled but he sighed in "...fine, you hear her. Two conditions from me. First, no magic power at all, simply swordsmanship techniques. Second, only when I was around to watch over you two. Understood?".

Arthuria and Mordred saluted "okay".

When Mordred lost, she was crying out loud "ah! How could I lose from older sister who just starts her training? I've trained faster than her!".

Gawain scratched his cheek nervously "due to... natural talent?".

Arthuria remembered how Mordred had been pursuing her and she patted her head "I understand why did you upset, but just tell me if you're tired. I will wait and reach my hand to help you until you can catch up with me. Let's get stronger together, okay?".

Mordred instantly hugged her "sister, I love you so much?!".

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too", Arthuria chuckled and patted her back before she asking Merlin, "I think I know what name that befitting with my sister's innate magic power".

Mordred raised her hand "oh, I know the perfect name for my sister's magic, too!".

In the end, the names they gave :

Mordred = **Clarent Wild Hunt**

Arthuria = **Goddess Of Holy Lance**

Arthuria remembered Mordred's magic power had sort-of thunder and strong wind like storm, identical with one of her troop in previous life, **Wild Hunt**, that was why Arthuria added **Wild Hunt** after the name of Mordred's Noble Phantasm instead of adding the 'Blood Arthur' like beforehand. For Mordred, she just thought it was the most befitting name for the Holy Lance which had been planted in her sister's body. They felt rather nervous when Merlin stared to them with scrutinize eyes and they sighed in relief when Merlin decided to let it down.

The trio (Lancelot, Gawain, and Mordred) decided that perhaps, they were still too young, so they would just do what they could for now and let's speak to clear up everything when they had grown up. Mash said nothing about it, while Tristan scoffed at it, telling them that they just postponed what they should have done, could have done it faster before it was too late. They thought they still had a long time and they had a long way to go, but they were surprised at how wrong they had been. They realized how wrong they had been on the National Foundation Festival.


	12. Pledge (I)

**.**

**Chapter 12 – Pledge (I)**

**.**

* * *

After witnessing the fight between the twin sisters (Arthuria and Mordred) with the Three Misfits, just like how the third princess Elizabeth Liones soo attached to Meliodas, Elizabeth attached to the twin sisters as well, much to Veronica's displeasure (she was just jealous) and Margaret's amusement (she thought it was cute).

Mostly it was only the twin with Elizabeth, or between sisters before they got along well and would play together. Just like this day, when the boys had their training session, the girls played together. Due to her study, Margaret didn't join them. Mordred, Arthuria, and Veronica were playing hide-and-seek with Elizabeth in the garden. In the halfway, when Elizabeth and Mordred tried to catch a cat, they fell from the fallen bridge. Both Veronica and Arthuria tried to protect them and as a result, they got injured, rather bad. When Mordred and Elizabeth got off of their sister's body, they found the gash on Veronica's leg and Arthuria groaned as she felt the hot sensation leaking from her back. Welp, it seems like she got injured on her back from how she couldn't move an inch.

She sighed and tried to call her guardian _"...Bedivere..."_.

As if on a cue, Bedivere earned the signal and turned his back. Lancelot and Gawain who helped Lady Gwen to take care of Tristan and Mash realized his troubled visage.

Meliodas just finished the training for Three Misfits and was about to give his lesson for Bedivere "is there something wrong, Ollie?".

"...Lady?", Bedivere narrowed his eyes. What was it? Telepathy? But he never knew that Arthuria had telepathy beforehand _"do I only imagine things?"_.

"_no, you aren't. If you can hear me, can you come to gather us right away? I, Mordred, and princesses fell from the fallen bridge. Both I and princess Veronica got injured. I'm sure you can find us"_.

This time, Bedivere shouted "what!?".

Just when Meliodas wanted to ask Bedivere about what the hell happened to him, suddenly, Meliodas saw a vision on his mind. He had no idea who did this to him, but it seemed like someone had sent the image to his mind, where Meliodas saw the state of the injured Arthuria and Veronica, with the crying Elizabeth and Mordred by their side.

Meliodas cursed out loud "oh, shit!".

Mash suddenly stood and told them out loud "they are under the bridge, on the northwest of the castle. The bridge's fallen and they landed on the riverbank. Two of them injured!? Princess Veronica's got injured on her leg, only a little gash that will not endanger her life. Lady Alexandria got a rather bad gash on her back. Hurry up, save them!".

Both Lancelot and Gwen were shocked but before they could ask her something, Mash collapsed and lost her consciousness.

Lancelot caught her "Mash!".

Without wasting their time, Gawain ran after telling them that he would tell King Baltra or call Merlin or one of his uncles (Zaratras, Dreyfus, or Hendrickson). Bedivere and Meliodas quickly picked horses before they went to pick the princesses and the twin sisters. Meliodas and Bedivere mounted off of their horses and landed on the riverbank, only to find Arthuria and Veronica were alright, though Elizabeth and Mordred were crying mess.

"to be perfectly honest, I also have no idea about what happened", Arthuria admitted it was not her who healing herself or Veronica "though I have the familiar sensation like the one I've got when Oliver had healed me".

Mordred admitted, "it's not me either, though I indeed hoped Daddy was here to help us".

When they all went to check themselves on Merlin, Merlin told them that the healing work was princess Elizabeth's doing before she pulled Mordred. Merlin smirked in amusement "as I thought... Bellatrix, you did it without you know, but you were the one who sent the vision of what you see to your father".

Mordred gasped "sort of telepathy?".

"sort-of. The difference is, what you sent was the vision, not sound", Merlin pointedly glanced at the couple who sat on the side of the bed "your sister communicated with Oliver through telepathy with sound only".

Lady Gwen asked in worry "and how about my daughter, Lady Merlin?".

"I should say, congratulation, Lady Gwen. Your daughter has awakened her Clairvoyance", Merlin caressed the sleeping Mash's bangs "Clairvoyance is the ability to gain information about an object, person, location, or physical event through extrasensory perception. The ones who possess it are known as Clairvoyant. It can be divided roughly into three classes: precognition (an ability to perceive or predict future events), retrocognition (the ability to see past events), and remote viewing (perception of contemporary events happening outside of the range of normal perception). The one she used to save the princesses and the twin today is remote viewing. Due to her physical sensory limitation, she collapsed and lost consciousness after she used it. However, Clairvoyance is a strong ability. She needs to train herself to use it".

For Elizabeth, Merlin said she needed to talk about her with King Baltra and Zaratras. Arthuria realized Meliodas' discomfort and wondered why her father was so overprotective over Elizabeth's well-being. Though, she had her answer not too long afterward.

That day, when she just went back from the library with Bedivere as usual, Arthuria accidentally saw the conversation between her father, Meliodas with Elizabeth, the third princess of Liones.

Meliodas patted Elizabeth's head "I promise, no matter where I am, I'll always come back to you alive. So, can you wait for me?".

Elizabeth smiled broadly "Uhm, I'll be waiting for you, always!".

With her magic eyes, '**Truth**', Arthuria could see the 'hidden truth' beneath people's hearts. From her father's heart, she saw the fact that her father knew, this third princess Elizabeth Liones was no one other than the reincarnation of 'Liz', his late wife. _Her_ mother _"it's her... so, here you are, mother"_.

Bedivere was startled when Arthuria blinked away her tears and crouched beside her with those concerns on his eyes "Lady, are you okay?".

"...yeah", Arthuria hastily wiped her tears before she swore, the pledge she took from her deepest heart _"I promise as well... this time, I will always protect you and I will never betray you, even if it will cost my life, mother"_.

Arthuria wondered why would her father not tell them, his children, about this despite knowing the fact that her mother had reincarnated? Perhaps, because she and Mordred were still too young? She would just ask him later. After his mission on Isthar, they would need to talk about this with her twin sister and her father, regards their mother.

...though they had a long way to go before they could do it.

* * *

_Time Skip to the day of National Foundation Festival...|_

_Mash 6 years old, Tristan 7 years old, Arthuria & Mordred 10 years old, Bedivere 15 years old, Lancelot & Gawain 16 years old...|_

"on the National Foundation Festival, I prefer to spend my time with Lady Alexandria because my little brother, Gilthunder said he wanted to spend his time on the Festival with princess Margaret", Bedivere kept his poker face as he was cornered on the wall by twin brothers (Lancelot and Gawain) and Mordred (undoubtedly, she was the boss) "so what I have done, that makes me deserve to be cornered here by the three of you?".

"oh, don't worry, my sister is busy with princess Elizabeth and princess Veronica right now, so we can talk as long as we want", Mordred scoffed "and let's stop pretending to be a fool. I'm tired of playing hide-and-seek, Bedivere".

Bedivere sighed and crossed his hands before his chest "oh, finally. I've been waiting until you talk to me first, Lady Bellatrix, or should I say... Sir Mordred".

"Lady Mordred Pendragon", Gawain clarified "like it or not, she's still true heir and a direct descendant of Lady Arthuria Pendragon".

"yeah, until what happened on the battle of Camlann", Bedivere sent cold glare that enough to make Lancelot, Gawain, and Mordred flinched "I'm surprised it took such a long time for you to talk about it to me. Why so sudden?".

"there's a chance we have to leave this place right away", Gawain pointed his thumb to Lancelot "from what Lancelot heard, that is".

Lancelot explained that he heard it from Lady Gwen when he helped her to take care of Tristan and Mash "Sir Hendrickson and Sir Dreyfus have planned something fishy behind Sir Zaratras, but Lady Gwen is too afraid to talk with anyone about it because she's thinking about Mash. I have a plan to just bring her and Mash away from this Kingdom, at first".

Bedivere rolled his eyes "oh, like the one you had when you brought Queen Guinevere?".

Earning Lancelot flinched, Gawain stepped forward "look, I understand you must have held the grudge against us, for what we've done, for causing our King's demise but we have cleared everything up in between us".

"and what do you expect me to do now?", Bedivere pulled Gawain's collar "you are not the ones who witnessed **her** death!".

"and you are not the only ones who have been feeling guilty! I personally have had a pledge from my deepest heart, if I were given the second chance, this time I would do everything to serve my King as you have! Not only me, but also Lancelot, Galahad, Tristan, and even Mordred", Gawain squeezed his shoulders "you've done an excellent job, either in this lifetime or in our previous life, to serve her and to protect her. You put the weight of the world, all the responsibility, and the burdens on your shoulders alone. Now, allow us to make up everything for you and our King".

"...I've been waiting for you all to come back to me and our King, but it surely took so long for you all to come", Bedivere smiled bittersweetly "comrades".

Lancelot and Gawain hugged Bedivere on three-ways hug before Gawain waved his hand, gesturing Mordred to join them.

Mordred waved her hands "ah, no... I'm not too fond of the physical—".

"you're a bad liar as usual", Gawain chuckled and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to join their bear hug, ignoring her yelp in protest "I know how touch-starving you can be, especially from Lady Arthuria and Sir Meliodas".

Mordred grumbled under her breath, but truth to be told, she could have cried. Now, with the four of them had had their reconciliation (Tristan and Mash would join them later), they discussed how the six of them could make up everything for their King.

"though, I could imagine what she will say", Bedivere sighed in defeat, rubbing his temple "and in this term, I will need your help. Even till now, I can't forget it, when she cried and she told me how she had regretted everything because—".

"_I'm at fault for everything"_.

"True, we have a lot to do, to make up everything but for now, let's do what we should do first", Mordred beckoned Lancelot to continue "actually, what Sir Hendrickson and Sir Dreyfus have plotted behind Sir Zaratras?".

"I don't know. Lady Gwen didn't tell me the details, only telling me that both you and your sister need to leave this Kingdom", Lancelot shrugged "oh, she also mentioned something will happen today when the Seven Deadly Sins and Sir Zaratras hold the meeting on the—".

That was when they heard some people rushing to them. Dreyfus, Hendrickson, along with Lady Gwen who carried Mash and Tristan. Tristan cried as he hugged Mordred, and it was Lady Gwen who asked them to calm down and listen to them "Bella, your older sister is...".

Mordred turned deadly pale as she screamed "OLDER SISTER!".

* * *

_**Flashback**_

It was the usual game for them. Veronica would find them as Margaret and Elizabeth hid. Margaret had one motive to join their hide-and-seek this time, she agreed to meet with Gilthunder here and she wanted to surprise her. As for Elizabeth, she had promised to meet with Arthuria here, on the old Castle because they heard Zaratras had an important meeting with the Seven Deadly Sins who just came back from their mission.

However, Arthuria had a hunch feeling that this wouldn't be going well "princess, are you sure this is gonna be fine?".

Elizabeth beamed delightfully, holding her hand "come on, Alexa! What's the point of playing hide and seek if you hide somewhere you can easily be found? I bet no one can find us here!".

Well, it was true, but still...

Speaking of which, Arthuria wondered why the Holy Knights held an important here when usually, they held the meeting on the Castle. Strange. It was so quiet here. The uneasiness crawled her throat, nervous squeezed her stomach. It kinda reminded her of her Castle on the Camelot Kingdom, but this time, she remembered when she would feel this way.

When something bad was gonna happen.

Arthuria and Elizabeth could hear the muffled sounds (or shouts?) from the corner. When Elizabeth excitedly wanted to go there because she believed Meliodas and the others were there, Arthuria once again felt something just wasn't right. She activated her magic eyes, this time to see through the wall and there, she saw the Seven Deadly Sins standing front of—

Elizabeth turned her back and shouted in surprise when she saw Arthuria dropped to her knees "hey, are you okay? What's wrong?".

Arthuria didn't hear her, she was too shocked by what she saw. Who could have killed Zaratras like this? It was gruesome and to think Zaratras died like this... she felt suffocating as dread filled her heart. Again, Arthuria heard her own voice was talking with something, someone, somebody else within her mind.

How would Bedivere and Gilthunder feel? Who did it to him? The Sins? No, they wouldn't have...

The venomous voice asked, _"but what if they did?"._

Arthuria thought _"no, it was impossible!"_.

Again, the sweet but venomous voice whispered to her mind _"nothing was impossible. Remember what happened to you in your previous life, honey? Remember how your comrades and friends left you behind and betrayed you? Remember how your beloved daughter betrayed and killed you? Who's else to say that your father and his comrades wouldn't do the same? After all, as long as they live, humans keep betraying each other. Like what happened before, they will betray you or leave you behind in the end"_.

Arthuria felt her breath hitched _"but even so—"_.

At the moment, Elizabeth lifted her head and called her name out loud, patting her cheek "where does it hurt? Why are you crying? Talk to me".

Arthuria remembered Meliodas, her father, and Elizabeth, her mother's reincarnation. Liz, her mother that she failed. Arthuria remembered the resolve she had made with Bedivere. Even if people betrayed and left her behind, she couldn't help but love them, so she would do her best.

Arthuria hastily wiped her tears that fell unconsciously. Heck, she really should strengthen her heart into her iron-cladded one like she had when she was a King, again. She felt like she had turned into the crybaby mess after she arrived here. Well, but a child was crying a lot, right?

Without looking back, she did what she should do this time. She grabbed Elizabeth's wrist, pulling her and telling her to run. They barely made it out of the old Castle when they felt the earthquake and they fell forward.

Arthuria saw it from the corner of her eyes, the fallen debris was about to crush them so she pulled and pushed Elizabeth "princess, run!".

"Alexandria!", Elizabeth cried out when she saw Arthuria was buried under the fallen debris. She tried to pull her out but no avail. She hoped she was strong enough to lift the rocks that buried her friends' body but it just didn't move. Elizabeth cried harder, asking her to survive it as she saw how much blood came out of her body when Margaret, Veronica, and Griamore found them "Alexandria, get yourself together! Stay with me!".

Arthuria reached out her hand and smiled weakly, her pupils seemed unfocused as she coughed blood "...mother, you came... to pick me? but why... it's so dark... here...".

When Hendrickson and Dreyfus arrived there, they were shocked to see what happened. Blood pooling out of her body as she closed her eyes slowly. At first, her sight only blurred but then everything turned into the pitch-black void, even before she lost her consciousness.

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

Mordred and Tristan cried at the bedside. Bedivere froze and turned deadly pale as he stared down to the unmoving, bandage-cladded figure lying unconscious on the bed in front of him. Both Lancelot and Gawain tried their best to calm down Tristan, Mordred, and Mash who were crying mess, even if it was clear that they were in distraught as well.

Lady Gwen explained to her diagnosis "the damage on her body is too severe. Several of her bones cracked and she's got the septic-shock due to her severe bleeding. Even if she regains back her consciousness, we're afraid she will be blind from what the princesses recited".

Mordred shouted "no way! You have to save her!".

Elizabeth hiccupped as she tugged Mordred's sleeve "forgive me, Bella... it's my fault... she's injured... because of protecting me... she warned me to get out... but I ignored her...".

Margaret squeezed Elizabeth's shoulders "no, it's not your fault, Ellie".

"that's right. My sister won't blame you, because it's just how the kind of a woman she is", Mordred put the brave face and smiled as she patted Elizabeth's head "don't worry, princess. She's strong and she's gonna survive. That's why stop crying".

"_she has to. Otherwise, I'm not gonna forgive myself"_, Bedivere stood and turned to leave. Outside, he saw Dreyfus, Hendrickson, and Lady Gwen discussed with King Baltra and Denzel with all members from the Pleiades Of the Azure Sky. They discussed who was the next Great Holy Knight. Bedivere could have replaced his father's but he was still too young, they said. Bedivere gritted his teeth, how could they talk about it at the time like this? _But it was needed_. He felt like he could hear Arthuria's voice whispering to him. He could have sworn, he would go insane in no time, it seemed if this went on. Bedivere sauntered to them and made his presence clear to them "uncle, where is Gilthunder?".

Dreyfus told him that his wife took him and Griamore to their home, Howzer with them as well "he's so shocked... no wonder, this happened to your father, my brother... and to think the main culprit is...".

Bedivere walked closer with steady steps "Sir Dreyfus, please watch your words. We don't know if it's really the Seven Deadly Sins or particular parties who killed my father, yet".

Hendrickson asked incredulously "Are you telling us that they aren't the main culprit? Oliver, are you trying to defend those criminals who killed your father? What's the proof?".

Bedivere shouted and pointed to the closed door "Alexandria is dying inside there because she protected princess Elizabeth. Just the same with her, Sir Meliodas is an honorable man so I don't believe that Sir Meliodas and the Seven Deadly Sins are the ones who kill my father!".

Dreyfus growled "but it doesn't change the fact that her father and his comrades disappear now! They are still under the suspicion and they have been known as the evilest criminals! Her father is a criminal, and who's to say that his children wouldn't be the—".

"she is my fiancé!", panting, Bedivere glared coldly and lifted his chin up. It was not the blazing fury like the destructive fire but more like the calm, deep-sea that swallowed everything "not a word... or I will not doubt to fight for her, even if it means I have to fight against you, uncle".

While everyone here lost at words, too shocked to say anything, Mordred stepped out along with Tristan, Mash, and Gawain before they (only Mordred and Gawain) shouted in unison "YOU ARE WHAT?!".

Tristan and Mash said in unison "well, he's telling the truth".

Lady Gwen crouched behind her daughter "honey, how could you have known it?".

"because we overheard the conversation between Sir Zaratras and Sir Meliodas with Lady Merlin as the witnesses", Mash turned to Tristan "right, Triss?".

Tristan bowed, his shoulder-length red hair swiftly moved around his shoulders (he had refused to cut it and preferred to grow it long) "uncle Zaratras said 'considering how close my son with your daughter and how attached they are to each other, how about we arrange the engagement between them?', then my father said 'okay, only my daughter agreed. I admit I quite like your son because he is so devoted to my daughter, not to mention he is also so honest and a good man'. They decided to keep it as a secret though, but they have planned to talk about it properly to older sisters when Oliver turns into 16 years old next year and they will settle everything after older sister Alexandria turns into 16 years old".

Mordred grabbed Tristan by his collar and shook his body "why did you never tell me about it?!".

Tristan deadpanned "Aunt Merlin gave the advice to keep it as a secret which father and uncle Zaratras easily agreed before they asked me and Mash to keep it as a secret because they were afraid if you'd try to kill Oliver before our sister's marriage with him".

Dreyfus sternly stated, "which is not gonna happen, considering what happened to my brother".

"so bold. I think it's not your decision to be made, Sir", Gawain bit back "it's Lady Alexandria's and Oliver's. Besides, who knows if the Seven Deadly Sins are really the ones who killed uncle Zaratras or they are only framed by someone?".

Mordred nodded her head furiously "that's right. My father is not a criminal!".

Dreyfus snapped "and how could you say—".

"where are you when Sir Zaratras was killed?", Mash cut them off, the aura surrounding her body only got stronger "Sir Dreyfus, Sir Hendrickson, we challenge you... if you dare to say that the Seven Deadly Sins are the ones who killed Great Holy Knight Zaratras, then where were you when Sir Zaratras was killed?".

Her eyes were void of emotions as she demanded an answer from Dreyfus and Hendrickson.

As Dreyfus and Hendrickson backed away, Mash walked forward and smiled with the way that sending chills on their nape "well? I guess it's an easy question, Sir. Why don't you answer me? Unless... you can't answer me, or you don't have an answer to my question. You can laugh as much as you can now, but the divine punishment will surely befall on you".

Tristan grabbed her hand to hold her back "Mash? What are you talking about?".

Bedivere touched her shoulders "no, it's not Mash. She's possessed. Who are you?".

Mash looked up and gave a peck on his cheek, much to their shock. When Bedivere stepped backward and touched his cheek, they saw Mash smiled with a tint on sadness.

"I believe you are the only one who can save me. I'm waiting for you", for a second, Mash's image looked like mixed with Arthuria as she smiled "let's meet again on my resting place, my Knight".

Mordred, Gawain, Tristan, Lancelot, and Bedivere's eyes widened.

Unconsciously, Bedivere breathed "...Lady?".

Mash collapsed backward and Tristan caught her, though it didn't need a long time for her to regain her consciousness.

When she regained her consciousness, Mash confirmed "right, it's Lady Alexandria. She possessed me just now and she tried to tell us who was the killer but it's so foggy... I can't remember who killed uncle Zaratras. One thing for sure, Sir Zaratras had passed away already when the Seven Deadly Sins arrived there. Also, she said there are the witnesses".

Hendrickson asked, "who is the witnesses?".

Mash shook her head "I can see her spirit but I can't hear her. I only can hear her when she possessed me just now".

"kinda the opposite with me, then", Tristan sighed heavily before he admitted out loud "I can hear her but I can't see her".

Lady Gwen concluded "her body is severely damaged to the point she's in a comatose state. At this point, her spirit unconsciously can get out of her body and if she can't come into her body back, it means her body is too weak. It seems like she also doesn't fully aware of where she is now. We can assume she is somewhere between death and life. Just if Lady Merlin is here...".

Denzel and King Baltra in the end handled the situation at their hands. Under Denzel's intense watch, the Pleiades of the Azure Sky and Holy Knights would watch over Arthuria, Mordred, and Tristan on the Castle. The princesses, mostly Elizabeth would visit them every day. Hendrickson and Dreyfus had agreed to lock Bedivere, Gawain, and Lancelot in Zaratras' home to make him 'behave' after Gilthunder was brought to Dreyfus' home.


	13. Pledge (II)

**.**

**Chapter 13 – Pledge (II)**

**.**

* * *

"and...", Gawain groaned as he narrowed his eyes and grabbed the iron-bars "I can't believe they lock us in the confinement, just perfect".

Bedivere munched the sandwich as his breakfast "just consider ourselves as lucky... we still properly get to eat, drink, sleep and take a bath here".

Lancelot narrowed his eyes and lifted his spoon pointedly "I don't think I want to hear it from you who caused us to get confined here, cousin".

Bedivere reminded them "in fact, I am the only one who should be confined under house arrest, but you and Gawain persisted to get confined here with me".

Gawain hugged him "well, what do you expect from us? I don't want to leave you get confined alone here, my friend!".

"thank you very much for your consideration", Bedivere patted his friend's head before he told him under the whisper "it seems like the Holy Knights take turns to watch us and the Pleiades of Azure Sky members are the ones who watch over them today".

They knew very well that they were watched, intensely. However, they pretended to not aware of them and playing to be innocent teenagers here.

Lancelot put the plate of bacon and egg-fried with breads on the table before grumbling as he ate it "seriously, they treat us like we're rebellious teenagers, or kids who just throw tantrums, so they locked us here to make us behave. We're too old for this!".

For once, Bedivere agreed with him "yes, we are".

Gawain mockingly said as he stirred the spoon on his green tea "oh? Why don't you say it out loud that you just missed Lady Gwen and little Mash?".

Lancelot throttled Gawain without doubt "I'm gonna strangle you".

"you two, stop it", Bedivere put his hands on their faces to separate them "I wonder how those kids behave in the Castle".

When the night had fallen, Denzel came to Zaratras' house where the three of them were confined and told them that he and Pleiades of Azure Sky would be stationed on the borderlines. Before Denzel left, he trailed off in front of the door "...just so you know, Alexandria and her siblings are stationed in West wing near princess Elizabeth's chamber because my niece visits them every day".

Bedivere smiled thankfully "...how is she doing?".

Denzel shrugged "not much progress, unfortunately. She's still asleep, though Lady Gwen is stationed there as her nurse by my brother. Lady Gwen even chose to stay there with her daughter".

Bedivere crossed one hand before his chest and bowed "I see. It's more than enough to know. Thank you very much, Sir Denzel".

Denzel only waved his hand and after he left, Bedivere turned to his comrades "are you ready?".

Lancelot and Gawain grinned and grinned, lifting their thumbs "always!".

* * *

Mordred dropped her head further, burying her face on the bedside "I am so damn bored".

Tristan poked her cheek "sister, language. No cursing in front of the princess".

Elizabeth waved her hand "it's alright".

Lady Gwen stuck as a nurse in a room where Arthuria, Mordred, and Tristan were placed. Obviously, she also brought Mash with her. They were still under strict watch due to Denzel's order. Pleiades of Azure Sky members who watched over this place every day in the shift was the proof. Hendrickson and Dreyfus also watched them over, from how Holy Knights constantly watched them over every day. It seemed only Dogedo and Waiyo who was watching over them this day.

As usual, Waiyo seduced her "marry me, Lady Gwen".

Lady Gwen smiled sweetly and pinched his hand hardly "in your dream. I'm a widow, you know? Also, I prefer the faithful man and I don't want to hear that line from you of all people, because I know the woman you've proposed is not only me".

Mash wrapped her arms around her mother's torso and glared to Waiyo disdainfully "...disgusting, just stay away from my mother".

Dogedo laughed hardly "perhaps you can ask advice from Sir Dreyfus? Or that little kiddo Oliver".

Waiyo stared to sleeping Arthuria over Gwen's shoulder "oh, right. All of us shocked to know that he's engaged with this little lady. I wonder how does she look like when she's turned into mature woman. I bet she'd turn into such a beauty".

Mordred stabbed Waiyo's eyes with her fingers (good kids, please don't take her as an example, it's not good) "unfortunately, she's taken already".

Lady Gwen was quite surprised to see how Mordred accepted the fact that her sister would be engaged with Bedivere "...I thought you don't like Oliver?".

"yes, I don't like it when my sister is taken or stolen away by anyone", Mordred admitted with flushed cheeks "but I prefer to let her stay with someone she loved, which I prefer as a good man for her sake. As long as she's happy, it's also my happiness".

Elizabeth patted Mordred's head "there, there, you're really a good girl. I know it. That's why I know your father and the Sins are also good people".

"I only hope they come to pick us sooner", Mordred mumbled as she leaned her head on the bedside "I hope older sister will wake up sooner too".

Just like Mordred, Tristan leaned his head on the bedside "big sister is sleeping too long... when will she wake up?".

"_**if**__ she ever wakes up"_, Gwen didn't have the heart to say it out loud. Instead, she caressed Tristan's head and offered warm smile "she will, when she's healthy enough".

After Gwen asked Dogedo and Waiyo to take care of the kids here, Gwen told Mash stay with them "I just want to take my works in Sir Hendrickson's laboratory, okay? I'll be right back".

Mash nodded her head and hugged her after Gwen kissed her forehead "okay. Be careful, mother".

Once she was sure her daughter was out of sight, Gwen smiled sadly, looking down to the dagger in her hand that she tucked under her sleeve _"forgive me, my daughter. I have to do this to save you, even if it means I have to stain my hands with blood"_.

When the night had fallen, Tristan lifted his harp "you wouldn't mind if I played this for my sisters, Sir?".

Waiyo smiled and nodded his head "sure! I'd like to hear it, instead".

Mordred leaned her chin on her palm and glanced sideways "by the way, Ellie, you're not going back to your room?".

"Nope, I'm sleeping here with you guys", Elizabeth puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms before her chest "I have a fight with Veronica!".

Ah. This was the usual, and Mordred was used to it "and? What did she do to you again this time?".

Elizabeth told her about how annoying Veronica because she kept pestering Elizabeth to not get closer to Meliodas' children because they were criminal's children. Waving her hands upon the air, Elizabeth fumed "I can't believe it at all, Bella! How dare she? After what Alexa did for me! I mean, your older sister is dying because of protecting me! How could she believe the bad rumors of your father instead and told me to stay away from you guys? It's nonsense!".

Tristan calmly stated "considering what happened right now and our status, no wonder".

"Triss, you aren't helping at all...", Mordred tapped Elizabeth's shoulder, promising her that she would beat Veronica on their training "don't worry, Ellie. I'm gonna knock some senses to her!".

Mash stated the matter of fact "but how could you possibly beat her when you can't even get out of this place?".

Tristan said with sing-song tone "very smart, Mash~".

Mordred was about to strangle Tristan but she felt the magic seeped through the music that coming out of Tristan's harp _"oh, he started..."_.

After Waiyo and Dogedo fell asleep, Mash used her Clairvoyance and lifted her thumb "good job, Triss. Right now, all people in the Capital of Liones Kingdom have fallen asleep, save for us who will leave".

When Mordred, Tristan, and Mash were having their high-five, Elizabeth cluelessly asked "um... can you explain to me what do you mean with you're leaving?".

Mordred, Tristan, and Mash exchanged glances when they saw Elizabeth was still awake before Mash tilted her head, interested "strange, how is the princess not affected by Triss' magic?".

"Nah, matters not. I believe Ellie", Mordred waved her hand before turning to Elizabeth sadly "we will leave the Capital, Ellie. We have planned to run away from here tonight".

"WHAT? WHY?", Elizabeth gasped, covering her mouth when the trio shushed her while lifting their forefinger to their mouth. Elizabeth rolled her eyes to where Dogedo and Waiyo were still asleep before she sighed in relief. She shouldn't be too loud. Looking up, she demanded the explanation "wait, I understand why. Surely, you will want to find your father, but you will come back, right?".

Mordred shook her head "we're so sorry. This is separation for good, Ellie. We will not go back here".

Elizabeth couldn't accept it. She gritted her teeth. She didn't want to leave her home, her older sisters and her father. She didn't want to make them all worried but she also didn't want to get separated from them even more.

Lifting her head up, Elizabeth squeezed her hands "then let me come with you".

Mordred, Tristan, and Mash tilted their head before they said in unison "huh?".

One more time, Elizabeth pleaded "let me come with you! I don't want to get separated from you guys!".

Tristan opened his mouth, about to ask her "but—".

"if she truly wants to come with us, then let her be".

They turned their head to see Lady Gwen came back with Bedivere, Lancelot, and Gawain.

Mash gasped and approached her mother when she saw the blood-stained clothes of her mother "mother! These blood are—".

Gwen smiled and squeezed her shoulders "not my blood, honey. I'm okay, just a scratch".

After he explained to Mash that Hendrickson tried to kill Gwen in the laboratory when Gwen tried to gather all her research journals, Lancelot suggested them to hurry up "more importantly, we have to leave right away. Who knows when will they wake up?".

At first, they felt doubt to bring Elizabeth with them but Elizabeth so persisted. After Gawain told her that they would not come back here and he explained the routes they would take, Elizabeth told them all that she wanted to come with them even more. Elizabeth didn't feel this place like her home anymore, especially not after Meliodas' departure. Now they wanted to leave as well, it only made Elizabeth feel lonelier and she didn't want to 'unable to see them again'. Elizabeth was only the third princess, adopted princess even. She had nothing to do with the throne, nor she interested on being the Queen. She was just a nuisance, an obstacle, worthless, discardable burden.

"Besides, you said you wanted to go to check the Danafor Kingdom, right? That's where I was born. I want to see it, no matter what people said about how nothing we can see there".

Tristan turned to his comrades "we still have time until after the midnight. After the midnight, the effect of my magic power will wear off. Choose now".

Lancelot raised his eyebrow "to whom you referred?".

Tristan shrugged "since our leader is still asleep, whoever is on charge".

Bedivere didn't feel up to be the leader here, and all eyes turned into Mordred who gawked "me!?".

Gawain said in sing-song tone "obviously, you are her True Heir, you said".

Mordred grumbled, running her fingers on her hair "geez... this is not a good move at all, you know?".

However, when she saw how Elizabeth stared to her pleadingly, Mordred only could groan "argh... fine, but do it quickly, Ellie. Let's go back to your room and gather what you need when each of us leaves the letter to whoever we want".

Elizabeth's face lit up and she squealed in delightful before hugging Mordred. Tip-toeing, they went to Elizabeth's room, and there, they took what they could and they would need before each of them wrote the letter that they left on Elizabeth's room.

Unbeknownst by them all, when they rushed out of Elizabeth's room, Denzel and Deathpierce leaned their back on the wall in the corner. Deathpierce asked Denzel if this was alright and Denzel only could sigh heavily, hoping the best for his adopted niece.

That night, four horses with nine riders left the Capital of Liones Kingdom.

Mordred said over her shoulder as she seated on the same horse with Gawain "goodbye, Liones!".

Gwen laughed, overprotectively secured Mash and Elizabeth in front of her "still, I can't believe that we successfully left!".

Repositioning Tristan on his seat, Lancelot asked Bedivere "do you think you know to where we should go?".

"I do", Bedivere gently cradled sleeping Arthuria on his front "from her words to me, I only can refer to that place. Avalon, where the Lady of the Lake takes reside".

Lady Gwen reminded them "don't forget, we have to pass by the Danafor Kingdom first. Perhaps, this is a roundabout route, but we can find the Sins there".

Elizabeth lifted her head "eh? How could you know, Lady Gwen?".

Gwen smiled and winked, lifting her forefinger to her lips "I am a seer, princess. I can know what will happen in the future sometimes".

Mordred, Bedivere, Tristan, Lancelot, Gawain, and Mash said in unison with the resolve of the Knights they held for their King _"this is the beginning of our journey, for our King"_.

* * *

The next morning, on the throne room, King Baltra, Hendrickson, and Dreyfus were having an important meeting. Griamore and Gilthunder rushed with Veronica and Margaret, they barged into the room in distraught.

Margaret rushed to King Baltra with teary-eyed "father, Elizabeth disappeared!".

Gilthunder offered the letters on their hands "Uncle! Look at what we've found!".

Dreyfus took the letter and opened Bedivere's letter first.

.

_Gilthunder, forgive me for leaving your side at a hard time like this. However, when you read this letter, I've been outside the Capital, somewhere, wherever it is. I should try my best luck and there's something important I should do outside, so I decided to leave. There's a place named Avalon in which the water can heal every kind of wounds and it's also the place where all souls go after they pass away or before they go to the next world. I heard about it from Druids elders of my homeland before I left my homeland once. Hopefully, with bringing her there, Alexandria can open her eyes again and her eyes can heal, so she will not be blind and still can see the world. If she lost her sight and turned blind, I would never forgive myself for unable to protect her. I can't afford to fail her again. I'm afraid... if she lost her sight, she would lose her light and her smile would disappear. I can't let it happened again, ever._

_Forgive me for my selfishness, I know you will be disappointed for the kind of an older brother I am, for how selfish my actions without even considering to tell you or even to just tell a goodbye. However, just like princess Margaret for you, that's what Alexandria for me. She means everything, the center of the world for me. If I were to be a Knight, she would be my King. This world without her is a living hell for me. That far I need her by my side. I know this is a hard time for us, but I hope you're gonna be okay in the Capital with everyone._

_Uncle Dreyfus, uncle Hendrickson and King Baltra, I hope you all can take a good care of my little brother. He may be young and reckless sometimes, but I believe he will be defendable man and Great Holy Knight just like father, Great Holy Knight Zaratras. I apologize once more time, because I will not go back to the Capital even after I bring Alexandria to Avalon. I will go to travel around Britannia to find the Sins and attest it, that they are innocent. I don't believe they are the ones who kill my father so I have to find the truth myself, for I don't even know to whom I can believe other than Alexandria._

_Regards, Oliver._

.

Dreyfus crushed the letter in his hand and punched the wall nearby "you're stupid, Oliver!".

"and not only him", Hendrickson sighed in defeat "not only that Marlo and Leon followed Oliver and Alexandria, bringing Bellatrix and Tristan with them, but also Lady Gwen brought Mash with all. And to think princess Elizabeth knew all of this but decided to come with them instead...".

Unbeknownst by them all, when they were in chaos, Hendrickson hid his smirk _"it won't be long, Lady Gwen... you are not gonna survive it..."_.

* * *

There was a collective of sneezes from the rest of the group this morning "ACHO!".

Gawain rubbed his nose "geez, I wonder if they found our letters already and bad-mouthing us?".

Lancelot and Mash nodded their head "indeed".

Mordred asked "how far we're from the Danafor Kingdom from our location here?".

"just a village and we will arrive there. We will need to drop by, to refill our supply", Bedivere lowered the map on his hand, looking down to Arthuria who still asleep "hopefully, we can find a doctor there to check on her. Not to mention, we also need to rest".

"I agreed. Even with my **Harp of Healing**, she's not fully recovered yet", Tristan felt glad that at least, he could call his Noble Phantasm Failnaught (Fantasia of Lamentation) that was planted in his body, just like his comrades. Speaking of which, Tristan turned to the pale-looking woman "...Lady Gwen, of what I've seen from last night, you look so pale. Are you okay?".

"oh, no... this is just...", Gwen handed Mash to Lancelot and asked him "take care... of her...".

Elizabeth reached out her hand and gasped as Gwen collapsed backward and Lancelot caught her "Lady Gwen!".

When they brought Gwen to the doctor, the doctor said that Gwen was poisoned "the spreading of this poison is slow, but lethal. At this point, nothing I can do as a doctor. We're so sorry".

Mordred demanded as she shook the doctor's body "you are a doctor, right? Don't just give up this easily! Save her!".

"it's too late. Other than a doctor, I also a cleric so I know, this is not only a mere poison but also a curse and with the curse has reached her heart, nothing we can do to save her".

It was just like the cleric said, even Bedivere and Elizabeth couldn't heal her. Their healing power was not powerful enough to heal her. Bedivere's healing power was not too useful here because of the curse. Elizabeth couldn't break the curse either. Just if Arthuria woke up, perhaps they could ask her to try but even if she woke up now, she just recovered and there was no way she could heal and break the curse on Gwen at the same time.

Mash cried on top of her mother's chest as she fisted the blanket _"why... why could I not do anything to heal her?"_.

"why...", Lancelot looked the most shaken "why did you not tell us at all? Why?!".

"because I know it's no use. I have seen my own death last night, ever since Sir Hendrickson stabbed me with that poisonous dagger", Gwen sighed, her pale skin turned into ashen. She asked Lancelot to come closer before handing the dagger to him "...I apologize, I don't know why but I think you are the only one I can ask. Train her, to the point she's strong enough to defend herself and protect others. Give this holy dagger to Mash when she's mature and ready to fight".

Lancelot gritted his teeth. Guinevere. Gwen. Why couldn't he just save and protect the woman he loved? Lancelot took the holy dagger from her and took a deep, shuddering breath "...I will. You don't have to worry about her. I will raise her, with a pledge that I took from my deepest heart, I will raise her to the strong woman like you".

"I am not strong at all", Gwen chuckled. In her mind, she saw an image of her daughter who had grown into a strong warrior, holding a gigantic crucifix shield and standing side by side with her fellow comrades (Mordred, Bedivere, Lancelot, Gawain, and Tristan) behind her King, Arthuria. Gwen sighed heavily, she caressed Mash's head "...we have to get separated here, huh? I'm sorry... I have to leave you now...".

Mash cried out, she had to admit, she didn't too remember her mother in her previous life so she didn't want to lose her "no, mom! Don't leave me!".

Gwen told them all to keep her journal where she had written everything they would need. This was the last thing she could do as an adult for them all, she said. Cupping her wet, tear-stained cheeks, Gwen smiled weakly, sincerely as she stared to Mash and Lancelot "how strange... I do hope you are far older than me, Marlo... no, I mean, Lancelot. I don't know why Mash called you with that name, but I have a hunch feeling it's your real name. I like it. Just if you're older than me, I think I will fall into you... if Mash doesn't mind with you becoming her father, that is".

When they asked her to get herself together and stay with them, which impossible, Gwen told them all to take care of each other and closed her eyes slowly "...I'm too tired and sleepy. I guess I will leave now".

After she breathed her last, they let themselves having their breakdown in their own way. In her last words that they read on her research journals, Gwen told them there was a beautiful lake near the Danafor with a flower garden. She wrote on the last page, that she hoped she could visit there but if she hadn't had the chance, at least she wanted her body was thrown into the lake. They went to the lake near the flower garden that she wrote for her funeral.

"as you wished, Gwen", Lancelot crouched and threw her body sinking into the lake "rest in peace".

All of them lifted their hands and lowered their head further, praying.

Elizabeth wiped her tears and looked up with resolve on her eyes to fix what was wrong in Liones when she and her comrades were ready "let's go, to the Danafor Kingdom".


	14. Danafor (I)

**.**

**Chapter 14 – Danafor (I)**

**.**

* * *

This night, because they were too tired, they decided to camp on the outskirt of the woods near Danafor. They would arrive on Danafor at the daylight the next day if they went on.

Elizabeth asked cautiously to the deadly silence group "after we arrive on Danafor, what will you guys do?".

Gawain broke the silence first "first of all, our identity must be kept as a secret. That's why, we have to do the disguise, like... change our appearances, and our names".

They thought in unison _"finally!"_.

Yeah, this was the perfect time to get back their names and they had no intention to change it anymore.

Tristan lifted his hand "then, I will change my name, Tristram, into Tristan".

Gawain lifted his hand "Gawain".

"Lancelot du Lac", Lancelot turned to Mash "how about you, Mash?".

"I will keep my name, because 'Mash Kyrielight' is the name that my mother gave to me and the only thing she's left to me. However, as for my fake name, you may call me with whatever you want to".

"_I know deep downright her heart, she's a kind-hearted girl, that's why... I want to defend her smile, as his father"_, Lancelot sighed and grabbed her hand "come with me. We need to talk".

When they were out of sight and earshot from the group, Mash cautiously asked "...what do you want to talk about with me? If it's about what mother said to you, you don't have to do it because you don't have any obligation to raise me".

"Galahad, and Mash, listen to me", Lancelot dropped one knee in front of her, cupping her cheeks "...I know, I was such a sorry excuse for a father. I abandoned and neglected you in my previous life. I also failed you and your mother in this life. That's why allow me to atone my Sin to you", Lancelot pulled her into his embrace "let me be your father. Not because Gwen asked me to, but because I want to be a good father for you".

"All this time, I've always been afraid... that you would be disappointed because I'm born as a girl now, considering how you don't even consider me as your child in my previous life, that's why... I told you to keep our distance, so I don't have to hope... that you will act as my father...", Mash started crying before wrapping her arms around his shoulders "you don't have to... ask me... of something already clear, right? Because... deep down in my heart... every time people asked me about my father... you are the only one... that I can think of... as my father...".

Galahad had been known as the Holy Knight with the kindness of his heart. Mash was his reincarnation. Deep downright her heart, she was truly the kind-hearted girl and Lancelot swore he would protect her to defend her smile as her father. It seemed like their comrades knew what they were talking about, from how they smiled to Lancelot and Mash when Lancelot went back with Mash, carrying her on his arms.

Went back to the main business, Lancelot mulled over the fake name or considerable nickname for his daughter "as for Mash's fake name... how about Elaine? I think 'Gwen' can do, but I'm afraid you'll be sad, so...".

Elaine was the name of Galahad's biological mother, so Mash brightened "I like Elaine, so I will use it. Thank you, father".

An arrow stabbed to his heart and Lancelot hugged Mash, rubbing his cheek against hers "so cute".

Gawain chuckled "wow, I don't know that you're such doting father, brother".

Elizabeth asked Lancelot "bur why Elaine?".

"well, it's my mother's name", Lancelot scratched his cheek _"and the name of Galahad's mother as well"_.

It was only Mordred, Bedivere, and Arthuria who hadn't spilled out their fake name.

"Mordred", Mordred turned to Bedivere who never left Arthuria's side "how about you two? She's still asleep?".

"never opened her eyes, if that's what you implied", Bedivere leaned his head on the tree bark "and for your question... Bedivere, it's my name now. For her, I think we know that we should call her with what name. That... if she wants it when she confirms it to us after she opens her eyes".

"of all people, you should have known how strong my sister, right?", Mordred stuffed Bedivere's mouth with the grilled meat before she chewed hers "eat and sleep properly, so we can continue our journey. If you don't eat and sleep properly and one of us collapses, my sister will not like it when she's awake".

Bedivere smiled and ate his share silently while Elizabeth smiled fondly.

Elizabeth crossed her hands before her chest and contemplated "well then, I also have to think about my fake name".

Mordred tapped her fingers on her lips "then... how about 'Liz'?".

Elizabeth blinked "Liz?".

Mordred nodded her head "well, you have the same name as my mother, Elizabeth. The difference is, Ellie, people usually called my mother as 'Liz'. Even my sister also said that you gave off this warmth vibrant like our mother".

Tristan pointed out "it explains why you two easily get along well and so close with her".

"and? How about you, princess?", Gawain asked, earning their attention "what will you do after you arrive on Danafor?".

"I will go to find the Sins", looking up to the dark night sky, Elizabeth wondered what was gonna come to them in the future. However, she resolved to herself "I'm not gonna go back to the Castle because I know, something's wrong with my Kingdom. I have to figure out what's wrong in my Kingdom and if I want to take care of it, I will need the force of my own. I will need your help and Sins. Will you guys lend your hands to me?".

Well, they surely wanted to help Elizabeth. However, their leader was Arthuria. Though, knowing how Arthuria behaved, they were sure she would willingly help Elizabeth. That night, both Elizabeth and Mordred slept in between Arthuria. Bedivere and Gawain slept near their head. Mash slept curling into a ball and cuddling to Lancelot's chest while Tristan slept snuggling closer to Lancelot's back.

In her sleep, Mordred had a dream where they reunited with Meliodas. She and Arthuria asked Meliodas if they could change their name and Meliodas accepted it. When Meliodas asked them what names they wanted to use, the twin exchanged glances before they told him their new names.

Alexandria (Arthuria) answered "Morgana".

Bellatrix (Mordred) answered "Arthuria".

They decided to take after those names, someone they shouldn't have to forget, and the proof of their resolve. At that time, they just realized who was their twin sister. When Mordred tried to call her out, she saw her mother in this lifetime, Liz, gave a puppy to Arthuria who accepted it with a sheepish smile.

Arthuria cradled the baby dog in her hand and murmured with her narrowed eyes, cheeks flushed "the name is Cavall".

Mordred murmured "...Cavall...".

Of course, she remembered the puppy's name. Cavall was the name of King Arthur's favorite hunting dog. Mordred remembered that Arthuria was fond of the hunting dog in the previous life, just like how she was fond of the puppy in this lifetime. Unfortunately, the puppy died due to sick on that morning. Without telling everyone, Mordred saw Arthuria brought this Cavall puppy to the riverbank near the flower garden where they usually played together. Before she buried the puppy, Mordred saw Arthuria hugged the puppy for the last time, crying silently. After she stopped crying, wiping her tears, and started digging the grave for the puppy Cavall, Mordred joined her to bury the puppy Cavall. They buried and prayed together for the puppy Cavall and no one said anything. Arthuria didn't show her tears in front of her, she only smiled sadly to her when she said 'thank you' to her.

Mordred frowned and cursed herself. Why didn't she realize it sooner? Be it as Arthuria or Alexandria, she was her family. With or without memory, she was someone precious for Mordred. Mordred swore to protect her and reconcile with her in this second life of them, right? She couldn't afford to fail this time.

When Mordred woke up, she saw the others were still sleeping, except Elizabeth who stared at the sun at the dawn.

Elizabeth turned to her and smiled "good morning, Mordred".

Mordred smiled back and stretched her body, yawning "good morning, Liz".

Ah, Mordred realized one more thing when she stood side by side with Elizabeth. Elizabeth's smile looked so similar to their mother, Liz's smile. Mordred wondered how and she didn't know why, but she thought, somehow, Arthuria also felt the same. Elizabeth was so lovely, that was why...

No matter what, Mordred swore that she would protect the family that she finally earned, no matter what it cost.

* * *

It all started with a dream at night. In their dream, they met her, a ghost of a little girl they perfectly knew. They hoped it was a dream but it wasn't really, considering they were awake when it happened. Even if it happened at night, it undoubtedly was real, not a dream.

Escanor who didn't know where to go, yelped in fear before curling into a ball, apologizing many times for his incompetence.

Diane who hid on the Forest of White Dreams was shocked and turned pale as a sheet as she stared down to the ghost, unaware of the Imps who freaked out and hid behind her.

King who mourned for his loss after he arrived on the remnants of Fairy King Forest, stumbled back in fear and shouted in fright, cowering like a frightened child.

Gowther who hid on the Forest with Dale, lowering his book and looking up to the floating ghost "wow, interesting. First, an unidentified creature, and second, a ghost of Captain's daughter?".

Ban who just arrived on the Fairy King's Forest to give his blood for growing the Forest (as Elaine's asked him) and checked Elaine's body, had lost words and unmoved. If not because of Gerharde told everyone to calm down and some Fairies freaked out, asking Ban to chase away the ghost, Ban could have sworn this was only a damn dream or his delusion or he was under alcohol but no, this was real and Ban only could mumble "you are...".

Merlin was in Camelot, she taught Arthur as usual and was about to tell a fairy tale for him before bed, if not because of Arthur's frightened yell. Merlin rushed to his room and she was more than shocked to see Arthuria there "it can't be...".

Meliodas dropped the ale mug on his hand, his hand and body shaking violently as he stared down to her, totally ignoring Hawk who hid behind his legs and freaked out, asking Meliodas and his Mama to expel the ghost. Meliodas sucked in a deep, shuddering breath "...Alexandria...".

She wore flowing white off-shoulder dress. Her long straight blonde hair was floating, just like her body, it reached her hips. Her unmistakably blue eyes stared to them sadly as she mumbled "Danafor".

It was enough to be a cue for them to leave.

To Danafor.

(Escanor didn't know where to go, so he decided to set his journey to Danafor.

The prankster Imps later were grateful towards the ghost because Diane decided to leave the woods and continued her journey to Danafor.

Homeless King decided to go to Danafor, in order to clear everything.

Gowther told Dale to come with him to Danafor.

The Fairies on the Fairy King's Forest who were still shaken by the ghosts asked if Ban really left to where the ghost told him to go and yes, Ban would be damned if he didn't go, he said.

Young Arthur asked Merlin if she knew who was the beautiful ghost and Merlin laughed, asking if he actually was afraid of her or not. Arthur shyly admitted he was afraid a little but he was more struck in awe due to her beauty and hoped they could be a friend if she was still alive like Merlin said.

Hawk asked Meliodas many times if he truly would go to Danafor and yes, Meliodas ordered him to tell Hawk Mama rush into Danafor before he turned him into the roasted pig).

* * *

King heard it, the familiar huge steps approaching his direction.

Diane waved her hand, teary-eyed "KING!".

King burst out into cry "DIANE!".

Escanor mounted off of the horse, lifting his glasses as he narrowed his eyes to two familiar shadows "no doubt, is that... Diane and King!?".

The three of them tearfully reunited in relief as if they were separated for years even though it was only several weeks. In the halfway, they met with Gowther and Dale. They had mistaken Dale as Gowther at first (because Dale wore Gowther's gigantic armor). However, when they met with Ban on the outskirt of Danafor, the fight between Ban and King were unavoidable. If not because of Merlin, they would surely kill each other seriously.

Right before King launched the strongest form of his **Chastiefol Spear Spirit: Sunflower**. Ban was about to strike King with his Sacred Treasure **Courechouse**, Merlin appeared and came in between them with her teleport. She simply snapped her fingers "**Absolute Cancel**".

Both Escanor and Diane used this chance to stop them. After Merlin disarmed them, Escanor held Ban down easily (as he was in his daylight). Diane swiftly snatched King to tuck him into her chest and she successfully made him lost his consciousness.

"what has gotten into you two?", Merlin demanded King and Ban who sat back to back like fighting kids. Merlin sighed and rubbed her temple, shaking her head when both supposedly adults men refused to talk. Seven Deadly Sins members were such kids, sometimes. She crossed her arms before her chest, turning to Gowther "and Gowther, what happened to your armor?".

"as you see, I made him wear it", Gowther lifted his hand to the side where Dale muttered something incomprehensible "huh?".

They were shocked when the Giant Armor smashed Gowther to the ground and went rampaging. The Sins were on guard, ready to fight after Merlin and Escanor gathered Gowther's body, but they were shocked to see the familiar red blurs of electric waves attacked Dale.

"stay away from them, you Demon!", Mordred kicked and slashed it "**Clarent: Wrath Of Justice**".

"Everyone, stand behind me!", Mash reached out her hand "**Lord Camelot:** **Wall of Snowflake**".

The transparent snowflake-like wall appeared like the fort surrounding them to keep them safe.

"Mash, hold on! Mordred, get back here!", Gawain instructed, "what is that creature?".

"I have no idea as well!", Mash told them "just stay behind me".

"Perhaps, it's too late... We can't turn him back into a human, probably. I've seen something like this and the only option that was left, is to exterminate it", Mordred thought back of the Golem that Caster had created back then in the Third Holy Way where she participated. However, compared to that Golem, the presence of the creature in front of them felt more like those things that she didn't want to remember at all "I sense this malevolent presence from this creature that similar to those Demons".

King inquired skeptically "did you just say Demons?".

Diane said in disbelief "you have seen Demons before!?".

Mordred gritted her teeth "...yes...".

Ban stepped forward "then let's end his suffering and just kill him~".

Gawain waved his hand "no need, Sir Ban. leave it to us. Come on, partner".

"that's right. You've done a great job, daughter. I will make it quick", Lancelot patted Mash's head and got out of Mash's Shield. Closing his eyes, Lancelot concentrated to use the **Mad Enchantment**. Lancelot opened his eyes and growled as his eyes gleaming in red "**The Unfading Shine Of The Lake:** **Arondight**".

After Lancelot slashed the monster in front of him into pieces, Gawain reached out his hand "**Galatine**".

With the Shining Sword of the Sun, Gawain fully exterminated the monster that burned into a crisp but in the end, they saw someone—human, to be exact. Mash's pupils dilated when her **Clairvoyance** had seen the true identity of the monster.

Lancelot instantly carried Mash when Mash started crying, feeling her forehead "Mash, what happened? Where does it hurt? You're a bit warm".

Gawain ruffled Mash's head "I don't think she's injured. Wonder if she's gotten fever, or it's just the effect of her using her awakened power?".

Mordred leaned her Clarent on her shoulder casually "or... do you see something from the vile thing?".

After Mash nodded her head, Gowther used his power to read Mash's mind and spread the information they needed to know "**Broadcast**".

Diane rubbed her head, didn't know what or how to react "the monster we just fought... it was the doting father, Holy Knight Dale?".

No wonder Mash was crying. Gwen and Mash were quite close with Dale and his children, Guila and Zeal. When Mash was mourning for Dale's death, Lancelot cradled her and whispered the gentle words to comfort her.

Looking at how close Mash and Lancelot, Ban teased "what is it, kiddo? Do you finally become her father? It means you finally won over her mother's heart, huh?".

When the situation turned somber, the Sins wondered what happened before finally, Mash cried harder, wiping her tears in vain "...my mother passed away already".

"idiot, you make her crying harder!", Mordred kicked Ban's shinbone (which didn't feel hurt at all, it was really nothing compared to the hurt of seeing the young little girl cried harder) before Mordred went patting Mash's head "there, there. You're so softy, to the point I think you do fit to be a girl".

Gawain ruffled Mordred's head "Mordred, it's so mean of you. You want to praise her or insult her? Choose one".

Mordred grinned playfully "yeah, yeah, Gawain, I know you only lack sarcastic side".

Gawain chuckled awkwardly "hey!".

When the clearly-confused Sins wanted to ask them about what happened to them, including about how they called each other, they heard Bedivere's voice "princess Elizabeth, don't go too far!".

There, they saw Bedivere who carrying a bundle of white, pursued Elizabeth who ran to Danafor with Tristan in tows. There, they saw on the edge of the cliff to the fallen Danafor, Elizabeth ran to—

Mordred gasped and ran "Daddy!".

Elizabeth jumped and cried out "Meliodas!".

Meliodas, somehow in a dazed state, looked behind and caught Elizabeth on his arms "...Elizabeth?".

* * *

That night, the Sins camped on the outskirt of the fallen Danafor. After Gawain, Elizabeth, and everyone who ran away from the Capital here recited the story of what happened ever since the Sins left.

"I see, so Lady Gwen has...", Ban turned to Lancelot who cradled the sleeping Mash on his hands "but are you sure, kiddo? I mean, you're still young. I know Gwen is your first love, but you even willingly adopt her daughter?".

"why not?", Lancelot thought back of his previous life where he had neglected and abandoned Galahad. Not again this time. Lancelot brushed Mash's bangs from her face and narrowed his eyes solemnly "no matter what people say, that I'm still too young to be her father, or even telling me that I'm so stupid, I can't stop loving her. I don't want to regret it anymore, so I will do what I want, no matter what people said. I want to protect Mash's smile, and cherish her as my daughter even if we aren't related by blood".

Ban scratched the back of his head before going to ruffle Lancelot's head "well then if it's what you want to do, do it. Just don't forget, you're not alone here. You can just ask us when you need help".

Lancelot remembered Ban, his father. Strange, because this Ban was also his father. The counterpart of Lancelot's father, he meant.

Diane and King exchanged glances and smiled before Diane asked "so, you guys decided to change your name or use the fake name?".

Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head "yup! As our disguise, some of us change our name, some others who keep their name have picked the fake name".

The kids (which actually weren't the kids entirely) clarified that they who decided to change their names had no intention to take back their name and would live with their newly-picked name (which actually their name of their previous life, except Mash).

"it's only Alexandria's that we haven't decided the name yet", Elizabeth pointed herself and Mash "by the way, I and Mash will use the fake name. Mash will use the name 'Elaine' and I will use 'Liz'!".

Ban, King, and Meliodas dropped the ale mug in their hands at the same time while Merlin froze in the process when she sipped the wine from her glass. The four of them looked on the edge, even the usual cool-headed Merlin. Meliodas and Merlin were the ones who recovered first before Meliodas ordered them to rest on the Boar Hat and Merlin called the day off, telling them all that she would check on both Bedivere and Arthuria before she went to sleep. When they reunited this afternoon, after he had handed Arthuria to Meliodas, Bedivere collapsed in exhaustion, having high fever due to overexertion. Tristan told them perhaps he over exhaust himself when trying to heal Arthuria. True, despite her pale skin, she looked better than before but if he fell sick as well, it wouldn't do any good for them.

They decided to discuss further their next plan in the morning.

The next morning, though, they found Bedivere and Arthuria disappeared with a note from Bedivere who told them that he would go to the Garden of Avalon and he would bring her back no matter what. They only knew about it later after the midday, though.

To be more precise, after the Sins had the reconciliation to each other's members and they knew about what happened on Danafor.

* * *

**A/N:**

_I and Mordred will put the bomb in the next chapter. Prepare yourself. Also, to someone who asked me, yes, I know and aware of the fact that Lancelot is the son of Ban and Elaine, as well as the fact that Tristan is Meliodas and Elizabeth's son._


	15. Danafor (II)

**.**

**Chapter 15 – Danafor (II)**

**.**

* * *

Bedivere opened his eyes and he found himself had a dream. Lucid Dream. Psychologically, you fell into your deepest slumber where you realized that you were having a dream. In his dream, he reminisced his old life in his previous life as Arthuria's Knight. When he looked straight to her back, he closed his eyes and smiled as he remembered the reason why he served her till her last breath.

_"because I can still remember your smile from that day, my King"._

Suddenly, their surrounding turned dark as Arthuria reached out her hand to him and sternly asked "then why do you not do as I command, Bedivere?".

Bedivere sucked in a deep breath and gulped, his breath stuck on his throat "...I--!?".

"I do not see any need to keep a disobedient dog--", Arthuria cupped his cheeks and coldly, glared down disdainfully "--who could not even fulfill my death wish by my side".

Bedivere lowered his head in shame "...you are right, my King. I am at fault, for everything, for failed you, for my incompetence and my failure".

This time, Bedivere heard Arthuria's child-like voice from behind along with the tug on his cape "that's right. You failed me, again. Why do you still alive, then?".

Bedivere turned his back and his eyes widened at the sight of Arthuria, in a child's body version, reached out her hand. She smiled despite the blood-covered all over her body "come here".

As he saw her started to sink into the darkness, Bedivere gasped and reached out his hand forward "my King!".

* * *

It was a mere dream. Sitting on his bed, Bedivere closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands, trying to catch back the rhythm of his breathing's quickened paces. Perspirations covered his face and body. Looking around, he found himself in a room that fulfilled with the smell of fresh wood. It seemed this place was newly-built. He wondered where on earth they were, because from what he remembered, the last time they were on the outskirt of Danafor, heading to the ruins of Danafor Kingdom. There were no inns around the last time he woke up. How long he had been unconscious, he wondered?

Turning his head to the side, he sighed in relief. Arthuria looked better, sleeping peacefully. He wondered why did she not wake up yet. Even wondering if her soul were still in her body.

Wait.

He remembered from the books he had borrowed from Lady Merlin, there were cases where the dying people's soul could leave their bodies. Bedivere clasped his hands and leaned his chin on his intertwined hands "...in that case, there's only one place where I can ask for help".

_"even if I were to die, even if you hated and despised me, I would..."._

When he felt her stirred in her dream, he hopefully called her to no avail. She didn't wake up. Not yet. Instead, he heard she murmured "...Avalon...".

* * *

Mordred cried indignantly "Daddy! Gawain stole my meatloaf bread!".

Settling Mash on his lap, Lancelot threw a fork to Gawain's direction (which obviously could be dodged easily by Gawain and embedded on the wall instead) "stop messing around and let us have the peaceful breakfast just for today".

Meliodas snickered and poured ale into his mug "he's right. Listen to the young Daddy".

Mash split her bread into two and offered the half other to Mordred "here, you can have mine".

Mordred brightened and accepted it, she was quite getting along well with Mash lately "thank you, Mash!".

Diane (in a human size, after drinking the shrinking pill from Merlin) cooed and ruffled Mash's head "oh, my! Such a good girl you are~".

Elizabeth tilted her head "I am curious, though. Why do you always put the raisins to your meal, Lady Merlin?".

"because it's good for health and beauty", Merlin stirred her breakfast in the bowl "also, I don't always mix my food with the raisins. Only when I eat the oatmeals or bread as my breakfast. From who did you hear it?".

When Elizabeth pointed Meliodas who whistled innocently, Merlin narrowed her eyes sternly to him before she put down her mug "now, I think it's only fair for us to discuss our plans".

Elizabeth glanced up worriedly "shouldn't we wait for Oliver and Alexa?".

Mash pointed out "but they haven't woken up yet".

Lancelot nodded "unfortunately, but considering how cooperative they are, I am sure they'd like to help you willingly".

Meliodas clasped his hands "okay, it's settled, then! This is also a good chance to reconcile after we've cleared all misunderstanding between us before we decided our next steps".

King growled, slamming his mug "misunderstanding? It's the fact!".

Elizabeth and Mash flinched at his outburst. Truthfully, King didn't even want to have breakfast together at the same time and place as Ban. He only tried his best to behave because of the innocent kids such as Elizabeth, Mash, Tristan, and Mordred here. Not to mention Meliodas, Lancelot, Gawain, and Merlin looked ready to do anything to stop their fight. So yeah, actually, this is not the perfect time and place to fight. Scratch that, to kill your ex-comrade, to be more precise.

Escanor stuttered "K-King? Calm down, please? You scared these kids".

Merlin suggested that perhaps, they could ask Gowther since this was something related to mental and psychological stuff. However, again, both Ban and King refused to allow Gowther to use his ability on them.

"now, it's annoying", Mordred suddenly had an idea, turning to Mash and Lancelot, "you think you two can cooperate to show us how to clear the misunderstanding between us and reconcile? Like combine Mash's Clairvoyance with the past vision that the Druids usually use, Mash?".

Lancelot pulled Mash into his lap "maybe it can work, but don't you think it will burden her body too much?".

"say, I do not understand", Tristan sighed heavily and put his glass on the table "why do you all keep avoiding the real matters here?".

When all eyes turned to Tristan, he continued "do you not aware of how risky our condition right now? We have been considered as the criminals, still under suspicion for the crimes of killing the Great Holy Knight Zaratras and planning the coup d'etat against the Liones Kingdom. As if it is not enough, some members of this group even have held grudges or problems against each other. We can't afford to be divided or clash against each other at this risky time".

Looking at how serious the things his son had spoken with his usual flat expression despite his calm and menacing tone, Meliodas patted his head "son, I always know you are far too mature compared to your age, but you have a point this time and I'm proud of you".

Lancelot, as his best friend, agreed "not to mention, our group must be listed into the wanted posters sooner or later. We have dragged the third princess of Liones with us when we ran away from Liones, after all".

Gawain chuckled humorously "I can even feel my ears so hot. Wonder if one of Liones' Royal Family members, probably princess Veronica, cursed us a lot...".

When Elizabeth tried to apologize, Tristan stopped her and waved it off, even if he added the dry jokes that what Gawain and Lancelot said was the truth.

"way to go for ruining the mood, brother", Mordred frowned. Deep down in her head, she hated this situation. Fairly, she always hated such complicated things and their situation right now was included in it. However, what had been putting her such on the edge, was nothing other than the fact that how similar their situation right now with the ones she had to go through in her past life. The betrayal, mad and upset people fought against each other amongst comrades. Ha! How ironic. She could have laughed it off dryly. Perhaps, this was a Karma for her. She could accept the fact that she was betrayed by someone she knew and trusted. After all, she had done the worst thing for Arthuria. However, her family in this lifetime of hers did not deserve it!

Tristan closed his ears "Woah, that's so complex... I know you are upset, sister. However, I am afraid you can turn me deaf just because of how loud you are thinking".

Mordred blinked and fumed "YOU JERK! DON'T READ MY MIND THAT EASILY!".

Holding back his flailed daughter, Meliodas suggested "now, now, who wants to start first?".

Tristan added, "you wouldn't know until you tried to resolve it, you know?".

Gowther nodded "Tristan, Merlin, and the Captain have the point".

Surprisingly, Ban raised his hand first "okay, why use the fake name 'Elaine', anyway?".

King flinched, gritting his teeth and clenching his teeth in anger, but he held himself back.

Mash lifted her chin up, looking up "Father, I think it's fine to tell them all. About your origin. Also for your question, uncle Ban, I once heard from my mom that my grandmother's name is Elaine".

Lancelot then told them all, mixing the fact from his past life with his life right now into the story "well, actually... I and Gawain are not truly brothers. We are half-brothers".

"WHAT!?".

They shouted in shock but all eyes turned into Gawain who shouted as well. Did he not know about it?

Gawain clutched his collar "now, now, I never heard such a thing beforehand and if it's a joke, it's not funny at all".

Lancelot raised his hand "calm down. This is why I never told you after I overheard it from our parents. You are such a hot-blooded blockhead".

Lancelot recited what he had heard from their parents that Lancelot and Gawain (in this lifetime) were half-siblings, in which Gawain was a child of their father with his official first wife, meanwhile Lancelot was a child of their father with his Mistress.

"My biological mother passed away when she gave birth of me, and her name is Elaine", Lancelot glanced sideways to King and Ban before contemplating to continue or not. Looking at Gawain, though, he decided to continue "I don't know it was a coincidence or Fate. We were born on the same day. Not to mention, I look a lot like our father while Gawain looks like his mother. That's why, both your mother and our father decided to adopt me and told everyone that we are non-identical twin brothers. You can say that your biological mother pitied me, thus she accepted it when our father wanted to take me in".

Gawain narrowed his eyes "so when you always said that you would not be father's successor and told me to do so instead...".

Lancelot nodded "I am his illegitimate child. You are his legitimate child. It's only fair that you should be his successor".

"first off...", Gawain carried Mash and handed her to Merlin "take care of her for a while".

They already knew what happened next second. Gawain and Lancelot fought again.

"you idiot older brother! You should have told me sooner!".

Oh, well. They would be fine in the end. It was just their style to let out their emotions to each other, to trade their fist and reconcile afterward. That was how the brothers always interacted with each other.

Mash chewed her croissant bread "I guess I should get used to this".

Next, King and Ban. The problem was, both King and Ban refused to tell what was the problem. So, Meliodas told Gowther to just clarify what was the problem and Gowther blurted out "King concludes that Ban is the one responsible to destroy the Fairy King's Forest, to steal the Fountain of Youth and to kill Holy Maiden who guarded the Fountain of Youth".

Sitting on the chair, Ban averted his eyes and sighed in defeat "...yeah, that is my Sin".

King growled, accused him "see? I don't want to believe it at first, but he killed my sister! It's only fair if I kill him for my sister--".

Lancelot cut him off, challenging "where were you, then?".

King was baffled "what?".

Lancelot stood in between Ban and King, ignoring the fact that King still directed his Chastiefol to Ban's direction "you accused Sir Ban of the crimes you've mentioned. However, when it happened, where were you? From what I learned, the Fairy King is supposed to stay in the Fairy King's Forest, to protect the Forest. Where were you? Why did you leave in the first place? You blamed Sir Ban, but I think it's partly your fault, for not being there. Had you been there, perhaps you would not have lost your sister. Care to tell me that I am wrong!".

King gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, lowering his head further in shame.

Lancelot knew that perhaps, it was not King's fault. King must have had his reason. However, Lancelot could not let him be. Lancelot believed his father's counterpart, Ban would never kill Elaine, his mother's counterpart. He believed that much. He trusted him.

Ban tapped Lancelot's shoulder "move aside, kid. This is not your problem. Why should you be angry in the first place?".

"I **trust **you", Lancelot turned his back against King, face-to-face against Ban "I can tell that you are innocent. After all, you were not going to kill Lady Elaine, this Holy Maiden who guarded the Fountain of Youth".

Ban didn't mean it, but he gruffly said "why and how? What do you know?".

"what I know", Lancelot pushed Ban and pulled his collar "you are in love with her".

Ban felt his breath stuck in his throat. He froze and he felt like he stopped breathing.

Lancelot narrowed his eyes solemnly and leaned his forehead on his "Sir Ban, you could be rude and merciless sometimes, but the 'you' I knew, would not bring harm to the people you cared. Especially not the woman you love. If the things I said earlier were not true, then why would you not even try to deny it?".

Ban laughed severely, covering his eyes. If you watched carefully, you even could tell how watery his eyes, but they said nothing. Plopping on the chair, Ban sighed in defeat "...before I told the truth, how could you know about it, kid?".

"...I and Sir Meliodas once overheard your rambling when you were too drunk. You probably don't remember it, because you were too drunk. You said that if you would gladly trade hers with your life. I didn' understand the expression you have made back then, but--", lowering his head in shame, Lancelot clenched his fist "--now I understand... It's the expression of a pathetic man who failed to protect the woman he loved, could do nothing but to blame himself, thinking for countless times that it would have been better if--".

Lancelot stopped his words when he felt someone tugging his hand. It was Mash.

Mash squeezed his hand and tearily said, leaning her forehead on the back of Lancelot's hand "mother would not blame you... She trusted you, which is why... She asked you of all people... And trusted me to your hands with her life. Don't blame yourself for my mom's death... Don't say such nonsense that it would have been better if it had been you who died instead of my mom!".

Carrying her, Lancelot wiped her tears "Mash--".

Mash pouted and smacked Lancelot's face "you are my father! If you leave me, I will be mad and I will not forgive you!".

Lancelot chuckled bitterly. He leaned his forehead on hers and his lips pulled into a thin smile "...you are right. I apologize. I didn't mean to make you cry".

Gawain cracked his knuckles with a sweet smile on his face "of course! If you make her cry intentionally, I will beat you! And Mash, if your father does something bad to you, just call me so I can pay it off".

Mash giggled "I will consider it".

A vein popped on Lancelot's head "I will not make her cry intentionally".

In the end, after Ban cleared everything (with promises from Meliodas who knew about their Sins), the misunderstanding between them was clear. Everyone felt relieved. At least, the misunderstanding between each other was clear already.

Well, not for a long time, probably. After all, they still had a ton of jobs to do.

Elizabeth declared her resolve to figure out what happened in her Kingdom "first of all, to clean your names, we should find the main culprit who framed the Sins for killing uncle Zaratras. I hope Alexa will wake up sooner. She probably witnessed what happened, including the one responsible for killing uncle Zaratras, from how she tried to drag me outside abruptly that day".

Mordred leaned her head on her palm and lamented "at a time like this, I hope I can see through my sister's head".

Meliodas patted Mordred's head reassuringly "your sister is gonna wake up soon. Trust her".

Elizabeth smiled as she saw the father-daughter interaction in front of her before she somberly thought of her father and sisters. They were not related by blood with her, so it should have been fine.

Hawk realized how sour Elizabeth's mood and asked in concern "nee, Elizabeth. Why did you look so sad? You should just tell us if there's something you want to ask".

Elizabeth smiled reassuringly "nothing, Hawk! Just worried about Alexa and Oliver, that's all!".

Gowther blurted out, as usual, lifting his shining finger "lie. It's only one part of so many things you've concerned about, princess. You do feel bad leaving your family and missed them, which is usually also known as the 'homesick', but at the same time, you do not want to go home until you can prove that we, the Sins, are innocent".

Diane cooed and swiftly hugged Elizabeth "aw~ it's so thoughtful of you, princess! You're so kind!".

Gowther continued "not only that. You also have a list of your goals, like to figure out and punish the main culprit who framed us and killed Lady Gwen".

"do not worry about it", Lancelot looked three seconds away before killing whoever responsible for Gwen's death "because I will make sure to give the most painful death to him".

They shuddered to look at such murderous intention coming from Lancelot, but luckily, they were distracted by Gowther's next statement "oh, and the princess also wants to visit Danafor".

Meliodas stiffened, just the same with Merlin, but both could mask their expression perfectly.

Mordred perked at that "you want to? What for, Ellie? I mean, nothing you can find there".

Elizabeth fidgeted with her fingers "I know, right? But still, I am curious. I heard from my father once, that I was born in Danafor. Even if the kingdom is gone, I want to know and I wish I can see how the Danafor Kingdom looked like".

"you can".

All of them turned to Gowther and Ban asked skeptically "care to tell us, how, Gowther?".

Gowther explained that it was one of his ability "it's kind of the opposite with my **Invasion**. If I can sneak into someone's head using **Invasion**, then I can show people's memory using **Reflection**, similar with how the Druids show the vision".

Diane chirped "nee, nee, while we are nearby, why not just go camping there? Perhaps, we can find something there!".

King agreed "other than to show the princess how the Danafor Kingdom looked like, maybe we also can investigate what happened in the Danafor. Who knows? Perhaps, we can find the ones responsible for the destruction of Danafor".

"I disagree".

They were baffled and shocked at Meliodas' disagreement, and Diane was the one who whined "why, Captain?".

Meliodas sighed, his bangs masking his expression "if you want to show how Danafor looked like to Elizabeth, it's fine. However, other than that? What did you say? We are not going to do anything in Danafor other than that. Understood?".

Diane protested "no way, Captain! Did you not see how destructed this Kingdom? At least, tell us that the ones responsible for Danafor's destruction have been captured!".

Elizabeth bewildered "wait, why is everyone talking as if there's someone responsible for the destruction of Danafor? That Kingdom's downfall was caused by the catastrophe, right?".

"well, that's what we told people", Mordred shrugged "truthfully, we also have no idea about what happened in Danafor that day".

"what do you mean, Mordred?".

Mordred smiled ruefully "what? So, you haven't heard it from the people around you, or my father never told you?".

Tristan put down the glass on the table "well, to be perfectly honest, if there's someone who knew about what happened in the Danafor Kingdom, it would be our father, Meliodas. After all, our father was the Great Holy Knight of Danafor Kingdom".

Lancelot raised his hand "wait, don't tell me... Princess, you never heard from King Baltra or Sir Zaratras? The first time those two met with Sir Meliodas, was when Sir Meliodas came out of the Danafor Kingdom carrying you who was still an infant".

All eyes turned to Meliodas who shifted nervously. He might not show it, but they could tell from how tense his body.

Elizabeth stared at him with hopeful eyes "Meliodas, so you... Do you know my parents?".

"...Cedric and Evergreen. They were Druids, one of the most kind-hearted people in Danafor. When I found you with your mother, I didn't see your father", Meliodas sighed heavily, looking so distressed "I thought Baltra would tell you when you were bigger. I'm sorry".

"what for? You did nothing wrong", Elizabeth tapped his cheek and smiled "thank you, for telling me, and to save me".

Elizabeth didn't know how meaningful those words for him.

Hawk asked out of curiosity "still, what happened in Danafor 6 years ago? What I knew, this Kingdom was a powerful one, just like Liones, right?".

"It was the Captain's doing".

All eyes turned to Gowther as Meliodas and Merlin cursed inwardly. Damn him.

Escanor stuttered "Gowther, what are you... It's a lie, right? Lady Merlin? Captain?".

Merlin facepalmed "Gowther, there are things you should and should not blurt out".

"so, it's true", Ban said in disbelief "Cap'n, why did you not say anything? To deny it or to defend yourself, at least".

Next second, it was the maelstrom of emotions. Again, they argued against each other. Only this time, the majority of the Sins (except Ban and Merlin who sided with Meliodas) against Meliodas who said nothing. Escanor doubted and questioned what their Captain had been going through and why would he do such things in the first place. Gowther only watched in silence with interest. Diane and King demanded to know what happened, but when there was nothing they could get from their Captain, they started accusing him as 'monster', 'heartless', 'Demon'.

"ENOUGH!", surprisingly, Merlin slammed her hands on the table before sending her heated glares to Diane, King, and Escanor (who agreed with the two former and started to join them), fulfilled with murderous intention gleaming dangerously on her eyes "what do you know? You know nothing of what he's been going through!".

They were awestruck, even Escanor wondered _"usually, her emotion is hard to read, but we can read her like an opened book this time"._

Diane scoffed "ha! So, the rumor that you've been in love with the Captain is true?".

Merlin's face turned sour, the corner of her mouth twitched up and down in a strained smile "...I am appalled you bring it up here and now. Do you think I am the type of a woman who needs a man to protect me in my life?".

Ban also wondered what's gotten into Diane's head "well, no".

"I have a question, too", Mordred smiled too innocently and lifted her Clarent "how would you like to die?".

When Mordred sent the blast of the thunderbolt, powerful wind, and dark fire to Diane, King, and Escanor (which was strong enough to send them away to outside the tavern), Gawain facepalmed "ah, here we go again...".

Tristan lifted his Sacred Treasure "allow me to assist you".

Lancelot and Mash grabbed Tristan by his shoulders "wait, wait, wait".

Outside the tavern, Mordred mercilessly attacked them "why? Why? Why? Why wouldn't you at least listen to my Dad's explanation?".

King used his second form Chastiefol Guardian to defend themselves "we asked him to tell us and he said nothing!".

"and what exactly you would want to hear from him? That the Demons killed Danafor's people? That my father failed to protect his Kingdom, the people of Danafor? That he couldn't even protect his wife, my mother who was killed by a Demon? Is that exactly what you want to hear!?", panting, Mordred angrily wiped her tears "my older sister witnessed it... The purple giant Demon killed our mother... My father and my sister witnessed it in front of their eyes... Nothing we could do when those Demons killed the people of Danafor... Then why... Why should you blame my father and accuse him of a Demon? If my father is a Demon or a monster like you said, then I am a Demon, a Monster as well!".

Mordred felt terrible. Yeah, she was a monster and a Demon. After all, what kind of a child who killed her father in her previous life? Even if her beloved 'father', Arthuria forgave her and blamed herself instead, Mordred still could not forgive herself who had been so selfish.

"Everyone, please stop!", Elizabeth cried. Why were they so mean and upset? Could they not just talk over it? When she tried to get closer and stop them, the gust of strong wind sent her flying instead "KYAH!".

"Elizabeth!", Meliodas jumped and grabbed Elizabeth's wrist. Looking down, Meliodas gritted his teeth and threw Elizabeth to Ban "Ban, catch her!".

"gotcha!", Ban wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's tiny body and collapsed on the grassy ground. Sitting up, Ban called out "oi, Cap'n? Are you okay there?".

No answer. Ban felt the dread on his heart before looking down to the cliff below and...

Ban gasped and frantically screamed "Merlin!".

"what's wrong?", Merlin frowned. Something was off. Looking down to the cliff, she gasped, flying down "Meliodas!".

When Elizabeth wanted to see what happened, Hawk who had seen it, immediately covered Elizabeth's eyes with his front hooves. Escanor, Diane, and King were shocked and turned deadly pale looking at their Captain's state when Merlin brought him back. Gowther still observed the situation calmly.

Gawain ran to the tavern "I will try to get Oliver if he's awake! Or trying to find the medicine!".

Lancelot covered Mash's eyes and gulped "don't look, Mash".

Tristan and Modred screamed in unison, horrified "father! / Daddy!".

Looking down to the cliff, Tristan confirmed that when Meliodas fell, he landed on the protruding rock which pierced through his torso, creating a large gap of a hole on Meliodas' torso. Mordred cried harder when she saw the light of life started to dim from his emerald eyes which void of emotions.

Meliodas choked his blood. Oh, well. Even if he died this time, he would come back eventually. He just needed to explain his curse to his daughters. Feeling the pool of blood fulfilled his mouth, Meliodas coughed. He scrunched shut his eyes in pain before puking the blood as someone rested his head on their lap, slightly tilting his head to the side. Meliodas vaguely heard Merlin or his children's voice. Though, he wasn't sure anymore. Glanced sideways, Meliodas reached out his hand. A pair of transparent hands grabbed him, along a sweet smile adorned her face.

_"Father, don't forget what mother said, that she regrets nothing and she always loves you"._

Meliodas told her hoarsely "there you are... Alexa... Liz... I love you...".

In his mind, he saw Arthuria smiled _"I love you too. We are your daughters. To elsewhere we should go if not to your side?"._

In his mind, he remembered how Liz pouted cutely _"Meliodas, you moron. Should you take this long detour to come to us?"._

"Sorry... I will come... right away...", Meliodas mumbled weakly "for now... just let me sleep...".

Tristan tapped Meliodas' cheek "no, wait, don't sleep!".

Mordred shook his body "that's right! Where'd you go, Dad? I will not forgive you if you die, you moron!".

They brought Meliodas back to the tavern, they were distraught because not only Meliodas was in a critical condition, but also Bedivere and Arthuria disappeared. His wound was severe. When he fell, Meliodas lost six of seven hearts. Even his last heart sustained injury. If only Bedivere or Arthuria were there to heal him, or Elizabeth could use her sealed healing magic power, it would be a great help.

Merlin closed the door behind her, kneeling on the ground. Leaning her intertwined forearms on her knees, she buried her face on it _"it's fine... It's alright... He's not dead yet..."._

"Lady Merlin! Are you okay?".

Looking up, she saw Elizabeth carrying the basin of clean water and some dry rags, Hawk and Escanor in tow. Merlin simply patted her head, telling them to go rest while she was going to watch over him but Elizabeth persisted, so Merlin let her doing the chores to nurse Meliodas who sporting a high fever, helped by Hawk, Mash, Lancelot, and Tristan.

Walking downstairs, Merlin saw Ban pushing Gowther to the wall.

Pulling his collar, Ban growled, "what's nonsense you blurted out mindlessly?".

"it's the truth. Demons attacked the Danafor Kingdom and killed the people of Danafor, but it was our Captain who wiped out the entire Danafor Kingdom using his power. It seemed like he lost control of his power due to the shock of losing his wife".

King groaned in frustration "in that case, you could have told us sooner! Why could you not consider how do we feel--?".

Gowther said flatly "technically speaking, I am a doll. I do not have a heart, so I do not know how to feel".

Silence.

"enough. It's no use blaming each other now".

As she walked to the counter, Merlin deliberately ignored her comrades' (which was natural) constant questions about how their Captain was doing.

"still care about him? Funny, I thought you don't care whether he'd die or survive...", Merlin curtly retorted before turning to her comrades, Merlin said, "...If you ask me, I will stay. However, I need to go back to the Camelot Kingdom sometimes. What about you? If you can't believe him, don't bother to stay. You can leave. I still can babysit them".

Thinking of what happened this day, they were conflicted. Escanor decided to stay, though. For Merlin. He wanted to help her as long as she needed it. King was still skeptical, about whether they could believe their Captain or not. Ban would want to stay, of course, especially with those kids in need of protection of the adult. He would not mind being their caretaker. Diane felt the guilt crushing her heart, but still...

"...it doesn't mean what the Captain has done, was not wrong, right? Why did he not tell us?".

Ban scoffed, slamming his fist on the wall at the end of his statement "what the hell, Diane? Answer your question. Can you freely talk about your Sin? Especially in front of your children!".

"I know! But it's hard to believe him when he doesn't even acknowledge and trust us!", King snapped, his fists trembling "I know it's not fully our Captain's fault... Well, probably, but I wish he could tell us and trust us more...".

The teary-eyed Mash came downstairs, frantically calling "Lady Merlin!".

Lancelot begged, "go upstairs, now!".

* * *

**Several minutes ago...**

Meliodas stirred, croaked hoarsely "...I am...alive?".

Tristan frowned disapprovingly "yes, you are. Do not say it as if you regret it".

Meliodas could tell Tristan was upset. Vaguely, he heard Lancelot and Mash running outside to call Merlin. Mordred pursed her lips, trying hard to not cry. Meliodas' pale, ashen skin and blue lips, was something she would not want to see, ever, again.

When Merlin and the other Sins were in the doorway, Lancelot halted them, carrying Mash on his arms "wait".

"Just listen to me and don't interfere", Meliodas closed his eyes briefly so they wouldn't see the grief and despair on his eyes "...for countless times, I've considered to just follow after your mother".

Tristan clenched his fists and leaned his head further "...I knew".

Mordred and Elizabeth snapped in unison "WHAT!".

"but does it important now?", Tristan looked up with bleary eyes "after all, you always come back for us".

"right... What I'm trying to say is... You all, my children with her, have been the reason for me to live. I know it's so selfish and weak of me. I want nothing other than to see your mother, but... I can't leave your side either... when I lost her in Danafor, unable to save her and allow her to die in front of my eyes, being killed by that Demon... I lost control of my power and just like that... He was the one who killed the people of Danafor, including your mother, but... I was the one who destroyed Danafor due to my power's outburst... Sorry...", Meliodas blinked away a single tear "sorry... That you have a weakling like me as your father... But know this... my children, you have been the best blessing gifted to our life...".

"don't say that! Don't call yourself as a weakling!", Mordred leaned her forehead on his palm and cried harder "traitor or hero, demon or human, monster or whatever they call you, you are our father! You are, always have been, and will always be our father!".

Tristan squeezed his other hand and said with his own trembling voice "she's right. After we lost mom, we only have you. We are your children. To elsewhere we should go but to your side?".

"I am so proud of you all, my children. I mean it", Meliodas gently squeezed their hands and smiled weakly. He trailed off "...thank you, for everything. Also... Tell Merlin, I rely on her to take care of--".

"...Dad?", Mordred turned deadly pale when Meliodas closed his eyes and his hand fell to the side limply "Dad? Dad!".

Tristan snapped "Lady Merlin!".

Merlin rushed inside and asked Gowther to help her "all of you, get out of here!".

They heard the screams along with the sound of a body thrashing violently before it turned to silence. Then, Gowther came out of the room, telling them about something related to 'shock', 'heart-attack', and they hoped that he told them a lie. When they barged in and demanded Merlin to say something, Merlin only told them to check him themselves, that she and Gowther didn't lie when they said his heartbeat had stopped.

Elizabeth grabbed his arm and cried out, turning her teary face to Merlin over her shoulder "NO! Do not leave us, Meliodas! Lady Merlin, you can fix what's wrong and heal him, right?".

Merlin hugged Elizabeth from behind, kneeling defeatedly on the floor "forgive me, princess... But... There's no cure for death".

After making sure the kids were sleeping, the Sins went downstairs. Hawk promised them that the kind-hearted pink pig would watch over the kids.

Gulping down five bottles of the strongest ales they had, Merlin swatted away Escanor's hands, telling him that she needed it. Turning to her comrades, she slurred with flushed cheeks "so~ as I suggested before, we should disperse. Don't get me wrong. Sooner or later, we will be captured if this goes on. We can get easily captured because they can detect our presence when we gather like this. It will be far easier if we divide into teams and move separately while keeping in contact. Unless you want to just disband the Seven Deadly Sins and cut off all tie you have... Before that, I'd like to know... Whether you will stay or not, after listening to my story".

Merlin recited a little about her childhood, how she met with Meliodas and his lover when she was running away from her home, how she was in love with him but ended up in unrequited love, because their Captain only loved one woman "heck, not that I mind. I consider her as my big sister, even. They married, having three cute children. One adopted, though. Then, that tragedy happened... She died, with a promise that someday, we will meet again. I helped him to raise their children... It was because I promised her... Their mother, which I consider as my big sister... I never told those kids out loud, but just like them... I missed her...".

After Merlin fell asleep, Escanor covered her with a blanket before turning to his friends, trying to ignore the trail of tears on her cheeks "what should we do now?".

"maybe you can decide it after witnessing this", Mash lifted her bangs which usually covering her eye, revealing the triskelion of goddess clan member on it "see it yourself if you want to know it badly. **_Dorukimoto Hekatokobe Omunorea Kieto_ **".

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Magic Lake of Salisbury...**

Carrying unconscious Arthuria on his arms, Bedivere sighed a white breath "finally, we're here... so, this is the Avalon in this world...".

"I've been waiting for you, the Goddess of Chaos and the Guardian of Chaos", the Lady of The Lake invited them to her house, "welcome to the Avalon".


End file.
